Gun Side Stories
by Calamithy
Summary: Uploadé aujourd'hui la fin de Heartbreaker. là ya 10 pour cent de nawak seulement bouhou... lool ce chap est hétéro à 100 pour cent. La Sade s'y colle ;-)
1. Girls & Boys

**Disclaimers : Gundam Wing appartient entre autres à Sunrise, Bandaï & à la Setsu Agency.** Ceci est juste une fic – à moi ^^ - with no profits si ce n'est un sourire ou une review. Bien mieux que des $ non ?

**Genre** : OS songfic faisant parti de l'arc « Gun Side Stories », mon tout 1er PWP… with plot ^^ qui se termine en comédie musicale dans les derniers OS (sisi c vrai ^^ !!)

**Rating : R de chez R**

**Couple principal :** euh… *sort son calepin* 2+1, 1-2, 1+2, 2-1, puis 1**x**2 de chez 1**x**2 ^^

Couples secondaires : R+1, 1-R, 3x4x3, 5xnoone (ici ^^), NxZ, Sadexnobody 

**Warnings** : lemon, sap, **OOC Heero et Réléna** (mini moquerie ^^), nawak & tendresse (sisi !!) Si c pas votre truc… ne lisez pas, tout simplement

**Dédicace habituelle : pour ma Zorkynette et ma Lilith** « Be gentle toi-même » Matez Tennis no ohjisama *__* en vost traduit par des chinois d'origine albanaise parlant anglais & japonais comme moi le taïwanais et vous comprendrez ^^ 

**Pitis**** mots à ma Luna et ma Leliel **: mah… MAH !mdrr. C ce que vous vous direz, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Thank**** Us** : toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici toutes fics confondues micii!! Je répondrais asap et désolée de ne pas le faire plus tôt. La life continue à bouffer ^_~

.

Cette idée m'est venue en écoutant G&B de Prince que j'adore. Les paroles entières à la fin ^^ ou **{blah blah} ds la fic.**

**L'intrigue **: **A DES ANNEES LUMIERES DE MES PRISES DE TETE HABITUELLES !!!!** Il y a un an, j'avais l'envie de faire une pause – sans kitkat -, de me sortir de la fic « soldats de chair ». Alors je m'étais **l.â.c.h.é.e.** **A. Fond**. 

Et ça a donné l'arc… 

**En bref : Duo** veut **Heero**, Heero s'en fout, **Réléna** court après Heero, Heero s'en refout, **Trowa** et **Quatre** sont ensemble ^^, **Wufei** sort avec Wooooof the Wind (dans ce oneshot ), **Zechs** est avec **Noin**…et il y a un perso en +. Vous vous souvenez de **Sade** de « Cœur de loup » ? Oui ? Mah elle est là et ici elle est la sœur de Duo ET un ancien pilote de Gundam !!!! (sœur de cœur, **aucun lien de parent**, élevés ensemble avec Solo, partis ensemble à l'Eglise Maxwell, ont tous les deux pris le nom de Maxwell à la mort du Padre) Ils ont à peu près le même âge.

La pseudo intrigue se situe trois ans après Endless Waltz ^^

Après cette courte mise au point, détendez vos neurones : après cette histoire vous aurez le sourire ^^

1

2

3

Nawak !!!!!!!

.

.

.

**Gun Side Stories**

**1 : Girls and Boys**

.

.

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'affaire Mariemaia. La vie de nos six ex pilotes de Gundam avait repris leur cours, chacun préférant officier en tant que Preventer au service de la Paix plutôt que de se retrouver derrière un bureau à compter des factures ou à être MacGunald Boys à préparer des BigGun à longueur de journées. Ils étaient jeunes et beaux et avaient autres choses à faire – et pas encore les diplôme hormis Quatre – pour faire autre chose que Preventer. 

Pas besoin d'avoir Bac+4 pour manier une arme. ****

.

Réléna était devenue Vice Premier ministre à dix-sept ans… mais bon tout le monde n'avait pas eu la chance d'être né Peacecraft. ****

Quoi qu'avoir le monde à plus ou moins diriger c'était pas vraiment génial non plus… bref.

Revenons à notre histoire ^^

.

Ils étaient donc tous lieutenants officiant au sein des Preventers sous les ordres de Sally Po, Noin, Zechs et Lady Une alias la frustrée, travaillant de temps en temps ensemble, mais le plus souvent séparément, 

presque jamais sur les mêmes missions. 

Pourtant ils avaient décidé de tous se revoir après trois ans dans un des manoirs de Quatre sur sa colonie. 

Enfin… « décid »….

Nan, pas vraiment.

En fait, chibi boku Quatrou les avait harcelé parce qu'il en avait marre d'avoir de leurs nouvelles via webcam (en fait il voulait leur annoncer son mariage imminent avec Trowa alors que personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble… sauf Duo qui avait soutiré les informations à Quatre et Sade qui avait eu une grande conversation avecTrowa sur le sujet suite au service qu'elle lui avait rendus il y a quelques années*, seuls Heero et Wufei, actuellement en mission ensemble sur L3 n'étaient pas au courant de ce secret de polichinelle).

Ils étaient donc conviés à trois jours de pure folie.

La

Teuf

Totale.

Avec une méga « party » le troisième jour.

_Surprise…_

Une parenthèse de fun dans leur vie plus que décousue.

Une pause.

Ils en avaient bien besoin. 

.

Tous étaient aux quatre coins de l'espace, en missions ou venant de les achever. Cela faisait plus de deux années que Duo n'avait pas vu sa sœur et elle lui manquait… . L'ancienne pilote du Gundam SkyBlade** lui manquait cruellement. 

Surtout ses précieux conseils… .

.

Le petit prince du désert, lui, nageait dans le bonheur : tout le monde avait répondu présent

 – et en même temps –

Trowa l'était moins – avoir bip bip connexion gsn qui sonne quand on fait des papouilles à son fiancé c'était plus que lourd : chiantissime. 

Mais bon l'ex pilote 03 était le silencieux du groupe non ? A défaut de se casser la voix inutilement, il préférait faire hurler de plaisir son petit Quatre… 

hmmmm…douce vengeance… .

Ainsi il pourrait tenir son mal – et la partie la plus mâle de son anatomie – en patience. ****

.

**{Oh oui, baby   
Sexe et repos   
Et ne résistez pas   
Vous savez que vous aimerez ca   
Baby, oh ouah   
Je vous enlacerai avec mes jambes, baby   
Pendant des heures je veux vous étonner, baby   
Fleurs dans votre bain   
Amour dans vos draps   
Faire l'amour, faire l'amour }   
.**

_Sourire rêveur… ._

Finalement Trowa allait avoir énormément de mal à empêcher le petit oiseau de sortir… .

Mais bon, Duo étant le dernier pilote à avoir répondu présent, le fiancé allait pouvoir prendre une avance sur son quatre heures…

« bip Dorothy Catalonia vient de se connecter »

« bip Sade Maxwell vient de se connecter »

« bip Sandor L-Wong vient de se connecter »

« … »

Hmph. Quatre était bien trop connu… .

Bye bye quatre heures… .

**.**

**.**

Après avoir vu le visage radieux - et rouge – de Quatre et terminé la conversation, Duo se sentait heureux pour son ami et en même très très triste. 

_Lui qui était sur L2 en mission depuis un an, ayant une seule personne en tête… .._

Lui il aimait quelqu'un qui concrètement n'en avait rien à foutre de sa gueule. 

Et accessoirement, l'objet de ses désirs ne savait pas qu'il en était amoureux.

S'il le savait, est-ce que ça y changerait quelque chose ?

Hmph.

Cinq cent mille pensées

Trois constantes :

.

Oui Duo Maxwell était amoureux de Heero Yuy.

Oui Duo s'était pris des vestes phénoménales

Oui Duo Maxwell était un gros Baka avec un certain petit japonais. ****

.

**{Où nous rencontrerons-nous?}**

.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Heero en mission, une année auparavant, il avait cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Heero avait enfin grandi, un bon mètre 85, les cheveux légèrement plus courts, tout en muscle et visage un peu plus masculin sans perdre de sa douceur, bref, un véritable fantasme sur pattes.

Il était beau…

Et Duo, mah… il était plus homo qu'hétéro.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir un coup de cœur pour son ancien coéquipier…

.

**{Où nous rencontrerons-nous?}**

.

Quand l'américain l'avait vu, il avait essayé de lui toucher l'épaule.

Réponse de Heero : « Dégage » ****

Quand il avait voulu lui dire « bonjour Hee-C…. »

Réponse de Heero : « Oublie le chan, le seul Chan que je connaisse c'est le type des films de kung fu du XXè siècle. Je n'ai rien de ce bouffon. 

Et Duo avait renchéri : « Si… tu fais toi-même tes cascades ! »

Haha…

La seconde suivante l'ex Shinigami se retrouvait à faire le Jazz comme dans le prince de Bel air, cette série du XXè siècle. Partir dans les airs par la compagnie Air Yuy promettait un atterrissage douloureux. ****

.

Wow. Le soldat parfait n'en perdait pas une pour le remettre à sa place et même si Duo était du genre persévérant, Heero pouvait démonter le moral d'un homme comme lui en 2 secondes 12 chronos.

Et de découvrir que son coup de cœur était bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Il se serait bien passé de ce genre de surprise.

.

**{Meet me in another world, space, and joy} **

_Rendez-vous dans un autre monde, libre et joyeux_

**.**

Aussi à la fin de la mission Duo ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, il était parti 

sans un mot. 

Quand on était timide, on pouvait être maladroit, désarmé devant une personne que l'on affectionne.

Le soldat parfait avait achevé un ennemi à terre.

Il n'était pas Chang Wufei pour se soucier d'un quelconque sens de l'honneur.

A moins qu'il ne se doutait de rien ?

Nul ne pouvait le savoir… .

**{Life is precious baby, love is so rare   
I could take the breakup if U say that U care   
He had 2 run away, his pride was 2 strong   
It started raining, baby, the birds were gone, oh }**

_La vie est trop précieuse mon chéri, le veritable amour est si rare_

_Je pourrais supporter la rupture si tu me dis que tu tiens à moi_

_Il a du fuir parce que sa fierté était bien trop forte_

_Il a commencé à pleuvoir, les oiseaux n'étaient plus là (dans le sens les petits oiseaux sont partis, la fête est finie)_

.

Depuis cette histoire rongeait notre Duo.

Il allait revoir Heero après tout ce temps,

Après le silence…

Aie…

Et il ne savait pas quoi faire….

Re aie….

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer aux autres son « problème » et il pouvait encore moins refuser de venir voir ses amis, ses meilleurs amis…

Il fit la seule chose qu'un frère désespéré avait à faire :

Il appela sa sœur, Sade, en ce moment sur Terre.

Elle était de très bon conseil :

.

- Yo Sadie Sade ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ?

- Hola Bro' ! Ca va et toi ?

- Ca va..

- Never lie Duo… never lie… pourquoi tu me mens?

- Sade…

- Ho-ho….

- Je suis content de que tu puisses venir tu sais, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Sade venait à peine d'achever sa mission et pouvait donc se rendre à la fête de Quatre. 

Elle l'avait annoncé au couple Barton-Winner avant de répondre à l'appel de son frère.

Le ton de Duo s'était fait tout triste, provoquant une légère panique chez son interlocutrice :

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Duo ? Tu me fais peur là.

- Sade… je voudrais que tu m'apprennes…

- Quoi kiddo… .

- Apprends-moi à ne pas être un Baka. 

.

.

La belle Sade ouvrit tout grand ses beaux yeux gris.

Puis une lueur coquine s'y alluma :

.

- Mon kiddo tu t'es enfin décid ? Tu vas à la pêche au Heero ? Tu vas arrêter les allusions débiles et la jouer enfin fine ?

.

L'américain rougit à l'autre bout de l'espace… à 40 centimètres de la webcam ^^

- Euh… . oui… . Je crois… Je ne sais pas…

- T'inquiètes pas. Fais ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien

- Et si ça marche pas ?

- Ca marchera, Duo.

- Mais…

- ça marchera. S'il est amoureux ça marchera.

.

L'ex Shinigami inspira un grand coup avant de répondre, d'une toute petite voix :

.

- … Et s'il ne l'est pas…

- C'est qu'il est stupide, pia pia pia attitude à part, au pire des cas si ça ne marche pas tu seras délivré de lui et tu pourras passer à autres choses, focaliser sur autre chose… aimer quelqu'un d'autre….

- Je ne veux pas, Sade… .

.

La voix de la jeune femme se fit douce, triste… mais résolue :

- Tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer kiddo…

- …

- Mais tu peux lui ouvrir les yeux sans te compromettre, sans te mettre la honte. Découvrir si vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Les tendances sexuelles ne sont pas écrites sur les visages.

- çà, ça me va ! 

- Alors tu veux ?

- Et comment petite sœur !

- T'arrives quand sur L4?

- J'y serais pour dans trois jours 15 heures. 

- Génial, j'ai trouvé une place in extremis sur le prochain shuttle. Je pars ce soir, la Terre étant plus loin de  L4 que L2. J'y serais  à 16 heures ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu partes après moi et que t'arrives avant.

- Mah là tu vas dire injustice ?

- Grrr….

- Mah comme çà je ne t'attendrais pas longtemps!!

- Oui c'est vrai !

- … .

- Je suis vraiment contente de te voir mon kiddo. It's been so long.

- Moi aussi Sadie, moi aussi…

- Tu sais que je t'adore hein ?

- Oui je m'en doute bien, c'est parce que je suis génial.

.

Et ils coupèrent la connexion sur un sourire complice malgré la distance et l'absence d'image.

.

.

Tous les pilotes avaient rendez-vous trois jours plus tard à 20H30 au Grand Manoir Winner.

L'opération PokHeero à attraper allait pouvoir commencer. ****

.

_Le lendemain_

.

Au moment de préparer ses affaires pour son voyage, l'ex Shinigami se demanda ce qu'il allait se mettre, quelle tenue hyper sexy et provocante il allait emporter pour vamper Heero. Il reçu un appel sur son portable :

.

- Maxwell ?

- Duo c'est moi.

- Sade ? Nan ne me dis pas que tu vas pas prendre la navette ? Qu'ils t'ont encore donné une mission à la con ?

- Non kiddo, je t'appelle du shuttle là.

- Ah… alors quoi de…

- Je voulais checker ce que tu allais mettre dans tes affaires.. 

- …

- Tu es le genre à tout fourrer à la dernière minute !

- C'est pas vrai ça comment ?

- Je te connais kiddo, je te connais bien.

- Alors ? Que vais-je mettre dans mon sac à dos ?

- Bah je parie que tu vas porter des vêtements hyper super sexy ?

- Gagn !

- Abandonne !

.

L'américain se sentit un peu perdu :

- Mais… je croyais…

- Duo. Tu es quelqu'un qui a du goût. Les tenues hyper sexy c'est super mais pour un mec que tu verras trois jours, trois tenues sexy à la Duo c'est « baise moi » pas « fais-moi l'amour ».

- …

- Duo. apporte une tenue sexy que tu mettras le jour de la fête. Pour le reste, prends ces vêtements décontractés, légèrement sexy qui suggèrent, pas le poum-poum short en jean fendu ras les fesses, tu lui réserves ça quand vous serez ensemble. Faut l'allumer subtilement et progressivement. Dans l'optique où il est au moins gay.

.

L'américain eut un sursaut indigné. Se brider n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il n'était pas prêt à faire semblant d'être ce qu'il n'était pas pour qui que ce soit. Pas même pour un certain soldat parfait. A prendre ou à laisser.

Même s'il avait peur, désespérément peur d'être laiss : 

- Attends Sade. Je ne vais pas changer ma nature pour Heero ! J'aime bien provoquer moi, c'est drôle !

.

La voix de la jeune femme se fit douce mais ferme :

- Provoque avec les gens qui comprennent ta provocation. Quand Heero aura compris que tu t'amuses alors tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Mais si tu ne donnes pas à l'homme que tu aimes une chance de comprendre ton attitude, si tu la lui imposes tu n'arriveras à rien.

- Ah parce qu'il ne m'impose pas son attitude lui peut-être ? 

- Duo… jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est toi qui veut le séduire, pas le contraire. Tu peux être toi-même sans en faire trop kiddo. Tu ne passes pas ta vie en mini-short moulant. Tu ne fais pas le pitre à longueur de journée non plus. Sois le vrai toi, pas seulement une _partie_ de toi. Progressivité, subtilité et tu prendras..

- TON PIED !!!!!!!!! 

- Duo… tu ne changeras jamais !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes nan ?

- En partie frangin, en partie. Mais tu as compris où je voulais en venir…

- ….

.

Un silence confortable se fit quelques secondes.

Avant que Duo ne murmure de sa belle voix grave,

comme un petit enfant se confessant dans le noir,

protégé par l'obscurit :

- Dis… tu crois que Hee-Chan va m'aimer…

.

La jeune femme répondit, le cœur serré, mais la voix douce,

apaisante,

presque maternelle :

- Duo… il faudrait être complètement à l'ouest pour ne pas t'aimer, et…

- Quoi ?

- Abandonnes le Hee-Chan.

- Quoi ?

- Après avoir checké tes vêtements, je te donnerais 10 commandements **lol**que tu devras impérativement respecter durant ces trois jours. Tu m'obéis aveuglément.

- … ce sera dur… dur d'être moi-même

- Je sais kiddo…

- dur de t'obéir….

- … crétin… . Mais ça en vaut la peine !

- Oui [dans un souffle]

- Allez, dis-moi ce que tu as comme affaire : on fait le point ensemble et tu mets ce que je te dis dans ton sac. Et fais vite ! Je ne veux pas que tu rates ton shuttle !

- Tu sais que je t'adore Sade, hein ?

- Oui je sais. C'est parce que je suis géniale… .

.

.

_Le jour j ou the D-Day (Duo Day ^^)_

.

A l'aéroport de L4 où son Shuttle avait atterri à l'heure, Duo attendait Sade. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue en chair et en os elle avait dix-sept ans. Depuis il la voyait assise. D'après la webcam elle avait le visage plus fin. Elle avait pris du poids et quelques formes parce que du temps où elle pilotait son gundam on la confondait avec un garçon. Elle était si mince qu'elle réussissait à flotter dans le spandex de Heero, c'était peu dire Et elle portait ses cheveux tout juste au niveau des épaules, comme Wufei à la même époque.

.

Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut une grande femme tout en courbes et en rondeurs qui lui faisait de grands gestes. Duo la regarda. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme il en était sûr… 

Elle faisait une tête de plus que lui, portait une longue queue de cheval noire, avait de très jolis yeux gris et la tenue féminine des Preventers…

Non…

L'américain se précipita à la rencontre de sa soeur, la prit dans ses bras et la fit virevolter dans les airs.

- Ah ah ah Duo dépose-moi j'ai la tête qui tourne allons…

- Bonjour ma sœur. Ma parole t'es vraiment devenue canon toi!

- Duo…

- C'est vrai ça, tu fais une tête de plus que moi !

- J'ai surtout des grands talons. Imagine-moi sans. See ? Je suis légèrement plus petite que toi.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Sadie, tellement… .

- Toi aussi kiddo, toi aussi…

.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant le contact humain avec leur seule famille.

Des bruits de pas dans leur direction.

Deux voix.

.

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était lui Yuy.

- Hn.

.

Sade se retourna légèrement, toujours dans les bras de Duo

L'américain suivit le regard de sa sœur et vit…

01 et 05.

.

La jeune femme fut la première à reprendre contenance, un peu trop au goût de sa future victime : 

_Routine, routine… _

.

- Holà Wuppie Goldberg ! 

- C'est WU FEI Maxwell. 

- Wu Fei Maxwell ? Rhô je ne savais pas ça mon Duo. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Wufei et toi aviez conclu ! 

- Maxwell !

.

Il fallait que Duo mette son grain de sel n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne se fit pas prier :

- Il y a deux Maxwell ici Wuwu, je ne sais pas auquel tu parles.

- Maxwell…

- Si c'est à moi que tu t'adresses, mon nom est Sade.

- Maxwell…

- Ok Wuddy Woodpecker. 

- Kisama! Cette onna me tuera voilà SADE tu es contente ? [ton faussement exaspéré]

- Oui mon Wuwu ^____________^ 

- … .

.

.

Pendant tout cet échange Sade avait le bras de son frère autour de la taille. Wufei était encore plus beau qu'avant et il était surprenant qu'il ait laissé poussé ses cheveux. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt bleu clair. Le dragon était plus petit qu'eux tous et malgré la fausse colère qui irradiait de ses traits, on voyait bien qu'il était très, très heureux de les revoir.

.

Quant à Heero… eh bien c'était très délicat. Il portait un jean noir et un t-shirt noir et son regard prussien était glacial. Il était encore plus beau et plus dangereux que dans les souvenirs de notre américain. Duo était tenté de se dégager de sa sœur, mais ce serait déroger au commandement n°1 :

.

_1.Ne pas se laisser impressionner par le Death Glare de Heero : ne pas trembler, ni rien et rester calme. _

.

Le soldat parfait, vu que personne ne lui disait bonjour se contenta d'un : « Sade, Duo »

Sade répondit à Heero tout sourire : « Bonjour Heero, ça faisait longtemps »

.

L'ex Shinigami voulut répondre un « Bonjour Hee-Chan – oui il n'était pas rancunier pour l'instant -, how are you doing, I missed you, etc… »

Mais ce serait déroger aux commandements n°2 et 3 :

.

_2.Hee-Chan est ton **objectif**. Tant qu'il n'existe pas ne lui parle pas. L'appeler **HEERO**._

_3.Parle comme il t'a été adressé. Oui pour ou, non pour non, ni plus ni moins. _

.

Alors Duo répondit enfin, enjoué au début, puis très calmement à la fin: 

- Hey Wuman, long time no see ! Come on you know you missed me despite your ranting! _Heero_… 

avec un léger signe de tête envers le jeune homme. Le japonais eut un imperceptible clignement de paupières qui échappa à tout le monde, sauf à Sade.

.

Parfait. Le plan commençait…

.

- « HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO » 

.

…. à fonctionner. 

Oh non…

.

Et Réléna Peacecraft arriva de nulle part et se précipita dans les bras du soldat parfait.

.

*

_Et là vous criez : clich !_

_Et je vous dis : je plaide coupable mais c pour de rire, Réléna je l'aime bien ^^ ! ****_

*

.

Alors que l'américain allait sombrer dans le désespoir, il sentit sa sœur, toujours dans ses bras, lui pincer discrètement les côtes pour lui rappeler le commandement n° 4 :

_4.Quand Réléna se pointe et fait des plans drague plus nuls qu'Aldo Maccione : sourire doucement en pensant à quelque chose de mignon, un petit lapin…. comme si la scène était charmante et non effrayante._

.

.

Duo pensa alors à un tendre souvenir du Père Maxwell et de soeur Helen… un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur son visage et ses beaux yeux violets se remplirent d'émotion.

.

Wufei, à qui la scène n'échappa pas dit au jeune homme : « Maxwell… Duo… tu te sens bien ? »

C'était tellement étrange que le chinois l'en avait appelé Duo tiens ?

.

L'américain répondit : 

- I'm fine  Wu-Man. Bonjour Réléna !

.

Lorsque la jolie jeune femme se poussa du torse de Heero pour le détailler du regard, - de sa longue tresse, ses beaux yeux sombres, son t-shirt de soie violette à son jean ajusté blanc -, Duo se demanda s'il avait bien fait de respecter le 5ème commandement :

.

_5.Témoigne de la gentillesse à Réléna. Elle comprend vite mais faut lui expliquer longtemps. En plus tu déstabilises Heero. _

.

Réléna, son ensemble mini jupe – chemise bleu et ses longs cheveux lâchés étaient resplendissante… . Quatre avait été obligé d'inviter le Vice Premier Ministre à sa petite sauterie – diplomatie oblige - et elle s'était arrangée pour avoir les horaires des Preventers Yuy et Chang pour personnellement venir les accueillir à l'aéroport. Alors qu'officiellement elle était venue chercher Zechs et Noin, qui arrivaient à la même heure. 

.

Mais apparemment elle n'en avait cure, à l'heure actuelle elle était dans les bras de HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRO.

.

Sortant de sa transe la jeune femme répondit, tous sourire : 

- Bonjour… Duo… 

et dans un froncement de sourcil : 

-Qui est cette fille qui porte l'uniforme féminin des Preventers ? 

.

Duo réfléchit au 5ème commandement : Réléna comprenait vite mais il fallait lui expliquer longtemps : c'était pour cela qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas d'un des pilotes auxquels elle devait la vie. Ils étaient six pourtant, ce n'était pas difficile de se rappeler de six personnes quand même.*** Sade avait beau avoir changé, il y avait des limites !

.

Il allait parler quand Réléna ajouta, enfonçant le clou sans le savoir : 

- C'est ta petite amie ? 

.

_Occasion de tester une théorie_

_Test._

Sade déclara alors, décochant son sourire le plus vipérin : 

- Réléna, je suis Sade Maxwell, la sœur de Duo. Ex pilote 06. _En aucun cas_ je ne peux être sa petite amie.

.

_Le gros piège…_

Tellement gros…

Et le soldat parfait qui tombe dedans

bêtement :

- Hn. Techniquement elle peut être sa petite amie. Ce n'est pas sa _vrai_ sœur.

_Le rustre…_

_Mieux aurait valu qu'il « hnise »_

_Ça lui éviterait de dire des conneries,_

_Même si ce qu'il affirmait était on ne peut plus juste._

.

Génial. 

Sade jubilait.

Excellent moyen pour Heero le soldat parfait de se montrer en parfait crétin ! 

La logique d'une machine n'est pas forcément indiscutable, même si dans les faits l'ex pilote 01 avait raison.

Dans les _faits_.

Dans la réalité, une maxime :

Il faut réfléchir avant de parler.

Perfect soldier.

A moins qu'il n'ait suivi ses émotions ?

A moins que ce ne fut l'homme qui ait parl ?

A moins qu'il n'ait ét

jal…

.****

Duo fulminait.

Comment…

Mais pour qui il se prenait ?

Et pour qui le prenait-il, lui ?

Il allait répondre vertement quand il se rappela du 6ème commandement :

.

_6.Heero Yuy aussi peut être très con. Oui il le peut sinon ce commandement n'existerait pas. Lui répondre froidement et lui faire ressentir tout le poids de sa connerie. Calmement. _

.

L'américain lança à Heero un regard vide, qui fut sa seule réponse à ce commentaire affligeant.

.

Duo resserra son étreinte auprès de Sade puis annonça : 

- J'ai loué une moto pour Sade et moi. Nous nous rejoindrons chez Quatre.

.

Wufei rétorqua : 

- Mais Winner nous a envoyé son immense limousine : il y a bien assez de place pour tout le monde. 

.

Sade se retint de sourire. 

Kiddo suivait le plan à la lettre. 

Il déclara :

- C'est sympa de sa part mais la moto nous attends, vu qu'on ne reste que quelques jours, ma sœur et moi avons nos sacs à dos alors on prend la moto. Et puis on veut faire un tour tranquille avant d'être accueillis par Quatre et de parler tous ensemble du bon vieux temps. »

.

_7.Rester autonome. Ne dépendre de personne. Etre libre. _

.

Réléna, qui décidément ne comprenait rien répondit : 

- Oh… alors à tout à l'heure Duo, Sarah… 

- …

.

… Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'une superbe jeune femme, seul danger potentiel à pouvoir mettre le grappin sur Heero, allait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de son homme. Oui Heero était intéressé par les femmes, par elle. Comment elle pouvait le savoir sans avoir de preuves tangibles? Ce n'était pas important. Elle le _savait_, tout simplement.

.

Heero demanda d'une voix légèrement plus sèche que d'habitude : 

- Vous allez o ? ****

.

Duo fut tenté de faire un compte rendu détaillé mais il fut alerté par de longs doigts fins qui lui pinçaient une nouvelle fois les côtes :

.

_8.Tu n'as aucun compte à rendre à Heero. S'il te pose une question, réponds le strict minimum sans être agressif. Plus tu resteras neutre, plus tu vas l'intriguer. _

.

Duo répondit normalement, sans agressivité ni gentillesse excessive : 

- Comme je te l'ai dit, on va faire un tour. On ne sera pas en retard ce soir. A tout à l'heure tout le monde !

.

Et l'ex Shinigami emmena une Sade tous sourires avec lui, l'atmosphère de l'aéroport se faisant de plus en plus pesante.

Le regard du japonais était rivé à la silhouette de Duo. 

Il avait changé. 

Peut être lui et sa pseudo sœur s'étaient rapprochés ? 

_Pseudo sœur ? Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose ?_

_Elle était sa sœur, point._

_Oui mais logiquement…._

Hmph.

_Il appréciait Sade en temps normal… mais l_

_Re__ hmph._

Il tirerait ça au clair pendant ces trois jours… 

mais pourquoi voulait-il tirer ça au clair d'abord ? ****

.

.

Sade, assise à l'arrière de la moto de location de Duo pensa : 

« Je ne suis pas du tout ambiguë avec Duo, je l'aime de tout mon cœur..j'ai toujours été ainsi avec lui, à le câliner parce que nous sommes seuls au monde ! Pour moi il est mon frère, c'est tout et c'est énorme. Et c'est réciproque. « 

.

Un virage.

Le paysage défile.

Les pensées reprennent leurs cours :

.

« De tous temps je me suis comportée ainsi avec lui… D'ailleurs ça n'a pas du tout étonné Wufei, je l'ai observé… par contre ça intrigue, voire saoule pitit Hee-Chan… je ne parle pas de Réléna, elle ne nous connaît pas suffisamment, elle ne se rappelle même pas de moi… .

Il n'y a ambiguïté que pour qui veut la voir donc…

Heero est intrigué, donc…

Hmm

Intéressant.

Je vais jouer un maximum sur cette ambiguït

qui n'existe que dans les esprits

jaloux » ****

.

Pendant ce temps-là, Duo analysa la situation et pensa qu'il ne s'en était pas mal sorti… pour la première fois Heero ne l'avait pas traité de baka et c'était un grand pas. Le soldat parfait allait apprendre à lui témoigner du respect ! ****

Mais comme il l'aimait…

.

**{I love U baby, I love U so much   
Maybe we can stay in touch   
Meet me in another world, space, and joy   
Vous êtes très belle, mama, girls and boys}**

_Je t'aime mon chéri, je t'aime tellement_

_Peut-être pouvons-nous rester en contact ?_

_Rendez-vous dans un autre monde libre et joyeux_

_Les traductions américaines sont tordantes ^^_

.

.

Le frère et la soeur firent un petit tour, s'arrêtèrent dans un joli parc artificiel, plus vrai que nature. Ils prirent un petit en-cas en silence. Quand l'ex Shinigami prit la parole :

.

- J'ai l'impression que Heero trouve nos rapports louches.

- Hmm. Tout autant que je ressemblais au Samy de Scoubidou sans poils au menton mais tout aussi maigre le fait qu'on s'enlace n'intriguait personne. Maintenant que j'ai des bouées je deviens un danger potentiel.

.

Ces deux-là venaient de la rue et les frères Maxwell n'avaient pas la langue dans leur poche ^^

.

- Il n'a jamais dit que tu étais un danger potentiel. Il a juste dit… 

- … que techniquement on pouvait sortir ensemble. Je veux le faire sortir de ses gonds sans en faire trop.

- Non Sade ça ne marchera pas. Il n'est pas jaloux. Et puis… ce ne serait pas bien…

- C'est vrai. Il t'a juste demandé où t'allais alors que tu le lui avais dit deux minutes auparavant. C'est vrai que le soldat parfait a les oreilles parfaitement bouchées. Et il est où le problème. It's just for fun !

.

.

Le jeune homme s'accorda un sourire. Sa sœur était vraiment un Solo en jupon. S'il avait vécu ces deux-là auraient peu faire un très beau couple. Puis il répondit, tout de go :

.

- Je ne veux pas t'embrasser… comme un petit ami. 

.

La remarque du jeune homme fit naître des sueurs froides le long de le colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme.

Le ton se fit sans appel, la rage transparaissant dans le timbre à présent polaire :

- Duo ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- …

- Jamais je ne souhaiterai une chose pareille ! Pour rien au monde beurk ! 

- …

- Tu es mon frère et ce serait un péch ! Mais rien ne nous interdit de donner des fausses frayeurs à Heero… . Juste faire ce qu'on faisait quand on était petit : je m'assois sur tes genoux de temps en temps, tu t'amuses à me chatouiller… . Rien que ça et Heero sera VERT! 

- [sourire de Duo]

- On est beaucoup plus jaloux des personnes que l'on connaît que des inconnus. Il enviera notre proximité mais toi et moi ne pouvons pas lui montrer ce que nous ne sommes pas, n'avons jamais été. Ne serons jamais.

- Tu as raison, Sadie.

- Jamais nous ne serons amants, ce n'est pas le sang qui nous empêchent de coucher ensemble mais notre esprit, nos sentiments. Nous n'avons pas cette attirance là. Mais…

- Mais…

- Mais pour qui est jaloux, notre amour fraternel peut être interprété autrement! Tu me suis ?

- Oui, comme toujours Sadie Sade! Mais j'aimerais bien passer à la partie du plan « je m'enflamme sur le dance floor, je l'allume de loin et je le rends fou de jalousie. »

- Parfois tu sais… quand on en fait trop ça se retourne contre soi… c'est en ne faisant rien que l'on peut avoir de bonnes surprises… aie confiance en ce que tu es plus qu'en ton physique, Duo. Tu es un sacré personnage, mais tu es surtout plus que ton propre corps. Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur mérite qu'on regarde l'extérieur. Et non le contraire.

- … 

- Avant de partir Duo, une dernière chose. Promets-moi de respecter impérativement le 9ème et le 10ème commandement. J'ai le sentiment que les choses vont s'accélérer. Le regard du soldat était bien trop… intense.

- Tu peux te tromper…

- Oui je le peux. Mais sait-on jamais.

- Je te le promets, Sade. Plus que jamais.

.

_9.Laisse-le faire le premier pas._

_10.Ne couche avec lui que s'il te dit qu'il t'aime et qu'il le pense. Pas uniquement sous le feu du désir… _

.

.

_Le jour même au manoir Winner_

.

A 20H30 précises les Maxwell arrivèrent, accueillis par un superbe Quatre aussi grand que son Trowa – qui suivait juste derrière, en mangeant une banane (pas du tout sexuel le truc : mdr !!!!!) Aussi blond que son ami avait les cheveux auburn, les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Trowa étaient verts, aussi musclés l'un que l'autre, les deux en simples jeans t-shirts, - sans manches pour Troman. Ils resplendissaient le bonheur, l'amour… . Et le sexe. Il y avait un désir tellement évident entre eux que l'on pouvait avoir le général kikinou au garde à vous rien qu'à les regarder, si on était un mâle.****

.

Quatre se jeta dans les bras de Sade, puis de Duo, sous un regard semi assassin de Trowa qui prit Sade dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

.

Trowa dit à cette dernière : 

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci mon grand bavard. J'avais jadis parié avec toi que tôt ou tard je cesserais de ressembler à une table à repasser sans moumoute en mousse. Toi aussi t'es superbe... mais dis-moi quels muscles ! Il en a de la chance le Quatre ! 

.

.

Le dit Quatre était occupé avec un certain américain qu'il trouvait tout simplement splendide. S'il n'était pas désespérément amoureux de Trowa (et de ses biceps et de son hmmmm) Duo aurait subit sa  drague ACHARNEE.

Mais là précisément tout de suite il y avait son woochoo no coconuts** qui dansait la samba :

- Heero est arrivé tout à l'heure avec Réléna, Zechs, Fei et Noin. Il avait l'air contrarié.

- Oh je pense que tu te fais des idées : il devait être crevé du voyage c'est tout.

- Le soldat parfait, crev ? 

- Pas crevé non. Mais pour un homme aussi actif que Heero, je pense que deux jours dans une navette sans escale c'est pénible.

- … Tu n'as pas tort… Dis donc…elle a beaucoup changé Sade ! 

- Crois-moi elle est restée la même.

.

Le petit prince du désert prit un air innocent que seul un entremetteur professionnel pouvait arborer et lança sa petite bombe, ravi à l'avance de son effet, de son idée de génie.

De sa pure stratégie :

- Au fait ! Toutes les chambres étant occupées, Heero et toi allez la partager comme au bon vieux temps. 

- …

- Bah quoi ? Tu n'es pas content? 

.

_Bye-bye stratégie…_

.

- A vrai dire, je préfèrerais avoir ma propre chambre, si possible.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? D'habitude… 

- … L'habitude est une seconde nature… en l'occurrence ici ma nature a changé. 

- Et qu'est-ce qui te gène au juste dans le fait de partager ta chambre avec moi ?.

.

.

Heero venait d'apparaître avec sparadrap – non Réléna – au bras, ainsi que Zechs avec Noin qui avait complètement fusionné avec son épaule musclée.

.

Zechs, très élégant dans son uniforme de Preventers salua Duo et offrit son plus beau sourire à Sade qui lui répondit :

- Toi non plus tu ne me reconnais pas… sexy Zechsy ? 

- Hein ???????? La plaie ? 

- Oui sexy Zechsy. Celle que tu as surnommé la plaie. Avec raison. Il faut dire que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus j'ai explosé ton Tallgeese. Ca fait bien cinq ans. Après c'est Heero que t'as eu en face. Sur ce Trowa, montre moi ma chambre s'il te plait, que je dépose mes affaires. 

.

L'ex pilote 03 l'accompagna. Il fallait dire que Merquise et Miss Maxwell ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Une jeune fille de quinze ans et un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans qui ne faisaient pas parti du même camp n'avaient rien à se dire. Elle l'avait toujours appelé sexy Zechsy, sans même voir son visage. Quand bien plus tard elle vit l'Adonis blond… Sade comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas complètement vautrée dans le surnom.

En revanche, une jeune femme de presque vingt ans et un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans auraient sûrement des choses à se dire… mais ce n'était ni dans l'esprit de Zechs, ni dans celui de Sade.

D'autant plus que la jolie Lucrezia, avec son tailleur pantalon très classe n'allait certainement pas se laisser ravir l'homme qu'elle collait depuis ses classes. 

Wow dix  ans quand même.

.

On en oublierait presque l'intervention de l'ex pilote 01.

Duo reprit alors, d'une voix douce :

- Je ne suis plus un ado. J'ai des choses à faire qui nécessitent un espace privé.

- Il y a des endroits pour çà Duo. Si t'as des trucs privés à faire t'as qu'à les faire en dehors de chez Quatre. 

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Le plus simple serait que je dorme à l'hôtel. Quatre pourrais-tu m'indiquer… .

.

.

L'héritier Winner, proprement exaspéré, rétorqua sèchement :

.

- C'est ridicule ! Toutes les pièces sont occupées par les invités sauf une. Rachid n'étant pas là en ce moment, tu prendras sa chambre ! Et quand il reviendra j'aurais eu le temps de rajouter une pièce à mon manoir, la main d'œuvre est rapide.

.

Duo s'accorda un sourire et murmura :

- Merci Quatre, je savais que tu comprendrais. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où se trouve la chambre s'il te plaît ? 

- Oui… je t'emmène… .

.

**{Life is precious baby, love is so rare   
I could take the breakup if U say that U care   
He had 2 run away, his pride was 2 strong   
It started raining, baby, the birds were gone, oh }**

.

Duo était couché sur le lit de Rachid et regardait le plafond : il se demandait pourquoi Heero réagissait de cette manière pour une simple chambre partagée. Il portait simplement un bas de pyjama en soie violette de la même couleur que ses yeux troublants, une fantaisie made in Quatre. Un toc toc se fit entendre :

.

- Sade c'est toi ? 

Aucune réponse.

.

Duo se leva, alla ouvrir…..et se retrouva nez à nez avec Heero.

- Qu'est-ce que ? 

- J'arrive pas à dormir.

- …

- Laisse-moi… entrer… s'il te plaît. 

.

L'américain prit peur : il laissa entrer le japonais vêtu de son bas de pyjama noir, lui toucha le front. Heero frissonna au toucher. Il avait la peau bouillante. ****

Duo fit Heero s'installer sur son lit et commença à composer le numéro d'une énième femme de chambre des Winner quand il sentit les bras de Heero l'enlacer par derrière, ses mains lui caresser le ventre, le torse, les tétons, une bouche chaude dans son dos nu. Duo poussa un gémissement inarticulé, lâchant le téléphone.

.

**{I want U baby, I want U so much}**

.

- Heero…

- Pourquoi…..[remonte la colonne vertébrale de Duo avec sa langue]… pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus ? Est-ce qu'il est trop tard ? 

- Hee… rooooo… 

.

L'appelé posa ses lèvres sur le cou de l'américain, entre la nuque et l'épaule, mordilla puis suçota. Après avoir entendu un gémissement de plaisir, il daigna répondre :

- Hmmmm ? 

.

Duo essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits : le plan de Sade était censé fonctionner en deux ou trois jours si l'ex spandex boy était gay/bi et surtout, s'il avait des sentiments envers lui: pas le jour même !

Dans la vie, rien ne servait de prévoir, les choses arrivaient si elles devaient arriver… Mais ça ne pouvait être que du désir… 

ou Heero était malade.

.

Le jeune homme était à présent assis sur les cuisses du japonais -dos à lui -, qui continuait à le caresser. 

Difficile de réfléchir dans ces conditions…

Heero avait fait le premier pas…

mais fallait-il céder pour autant ?

L'ex Shinigami se ressaisit puis dit :

.

- Heero… .

.

Saisissant ressaisissement ndlr 

Mais l'américain avait des circonstances…

.

Duo avait été interrompu. Le japonais léchait le lobe de l'oreille de l'américain, tout en défaisant sa natte. Après un dernier coup de langue qui fit frissonner son partenaire, il murmura :

- Hee-Chan, koi .

- Hnnnnnnnn 

.

Duo sentait son érection se gorger presque douloureusement et le jeune homme l'avait à peine touché… 

puis la phrase de Heero lui revint comme un boomerang et cette fois la surprise dépassait clairement le plaisir dans sa manière de prononcer le prénom.

.

- Heero ?

.

*

_Si on part du principe que dans la série ils se parlent tous en japonais et que Duo se prend pour un Dieu jap, on peut concevoir que Duo comprenne les mots que prononcent notre Hee-Chan._

_Oui je me trouve des excuses nanardes._

_Bouh__ ! Sue me !_

_Mais bon elles sont crédibles au moins hein, hein ? Et c'est pour les besoins de ma fic ^^_

_*_

.

Les mains de Heero, paresseuses, s'égarèrent dans la masse odorante de la splendide chevelure de Duo avant de s'aventurer dans son bas de pyjama. Il murmura : 

- Koi… appelle moi Hee-Chan, Hee-Koi, Koibito, Koiishi, Sweet, honey, ce que tu voudras… mais quand nous faisons l'amour ne m'appelle pas Heero.

- Nous… faisons l'amour ?

.

Le japonais prit le sexe de Duo dans sa main et caressa de haut en bas, tout en ondulant contre lui avant de répondre d'une voix altérée :

 - Oui… hnnn… Je te veux depuis si longtemps… . J'ai eu peur… que tu ne m'aimes plus… 

**{Hear the words I'm sayin'   
Feel the sex I'm layin'   
Naughty's what I wanna be with U 2night, 2night   
Vous êtes très belle, mama, girls and boys} **

_Ecoute mes paroles_

_Ressens mon sexe en toi_

_Je veux être un vilain garçon ce soir_

_Vive les rimes drôles, mais chez les américains c'est sexy ^^_

.

Duo se redressa, sortit définitivement de sa transe :

- Tu SAVAIS que je t'aimais ? Tu m'as traité pendant tout ce temps comme un parfait crétin, comme une merde et tu le savais ? Dégage! 

.

L'américain était fou de rage et avec raison. Il essaya de se relever, essayant de hurler un « ne me touches pas ».

Essayant, oui

C'était difficile d'augmenter le volume de sa voix quand on avait la main de l'homme qu'on aimait depuis des lustres qui attisait votre désir, apaisant et décuplant votre fureur en même temps…

Le Dieu de la Mort était dans la panade…

Aie, fierté chérie…

.

- [Caresse les testicules de Duo amoureusement en se frottant à lui]. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Duo…mais j'avais peur. J'ai encore plus peur de perdre ce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu. J'ai ce vide…. 

.

Heero prit une des mains que l'ex Shinigami crispait sur ses draps de satin, l'embrassa, puis il ôta son autre main du membre gonflé de son partenaire. Ils changèrent de position, si bien que Duo se retrouva assis sur Heero, mais face à face

.

**{Et ne résistez pas **

**Vous savez que vous aimerez ca **

**Baby, oh ouah **

**Je vous enlacerai avec mes jambes, baby   
Pendant des heures je veux vous étonner, baby   
Fleurs dans votre bain   
Amour dans vos draps   
Faire l'amour, faire l'amour }   
**.

- ici… [Il positionna la main de Duo sur son cœur ] Je t'en prie… . Ne… laisse pas ma stupidité et ma peur tout gâcher.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça ducon, c'est pas toi qui t'es pris les remarques, la douleur, les doutes… les bakas!

- [lui embrasse les doigts, puis les suce un à un]. Je t'aime vraiment et oui j'ai été con. Un pur con.

- Non… tu me désires… tu me… hnnnnn !

.

Heero lui suçotait un de ses tétons langoureusement, puis le lécha à grands coups de langue comme un chat lapant un pot de crème :

- Je te désire, oui… . Je te veux… et je t'aime. Il m'a fallu deux ans pour démêler le désir de l'amour. C'est pour cela que je t'ai catapulté il y a un an : j'étais en pleine confusion. 

- Oui j'ai appris une nouvelle manière de voler grâce à toi. Merci de me le rappeler. [fait mine une énième fois de se lever]

- [le retient sans peine] Avec toi je veux du sexe. Encore et encore [coups de reins] Je veux des sourires, je veux de l'amour. Je veux tes joies et effacer tes peines. Je veux que l'on soit nous. Je suis jaloux, même de ta soeur. Je suis un crétin pour la même raison et pour plus. Je suis exigeant : je veux tout parce que je donne tout, tout ce que j'ai. Tout ce que je suis.

- …

- Je suis loin d'être parfait. Je le sais et je compte sur toi pour me soigner. 

- …

- Mais je t'aime.

.

.

Duo pensa : « Alléluia le 10ème commandement a été respecté, let's screw » (ne pas oublier que cette fic est aussi en partie du nawak !)

Il se dit également que Heero avait été bien bête et qu'il le lui ferait regretter à sa manière. 

Mais il était hors de question de passer à côté de l'homme qu'il aimait pour des raisons aussi basses que la vengeance car s'il était une chose que Duo Maxwell n'était vraiment pas, 

c'était un imbécile.

Se laisser aimer ne signifiait ni pardonner, ni se laisser faire,

mais se laisser vivre et être heureux, tout simplement.

Pourquoi se prendre la tête ?****

.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'agir que Heero lui mangea la bouche, enfonçant doucement sa langue, caressant son palais, les dents, l'intérieur des joues, attrapa la langue de Duo pour la sucer un petit peu avant de laisser le jeune homme pénétrer sa bouche. Après avoir frôlé l'asphyxie, Heero, qui par la réaction de l'américain comprit qu'il avait une chance, murmura à ce dernier : 

.

- Dis-le moi… .

.

Duo se fit joueur :

- J'ai attendu des années, Heero. Des années pour l'entendre. Je te prouverais ce que j'éprouve mais je ne te le dirais pas.

.

Le soldat parfait coucha Duo sur le lit et lui décocha un sourire félin, la lune se reflétait dans ses dents si brillantes que Duo en fut ébloui (ptdr !!!) Heero répondit au jeune homme d'une voix très sensuelle : 

- Je te promets que ce que tu ne veux pas me dire… je vais te le faire gémir

lèvres tièdes sur pommettes enflammées

- … je vais te le faire supplier…

lèvres se rapprochant d'une oreille délicate :

- … je vais te le faire…

chuchotement :

- … hurler.

.

Silence…

Froissement de draps…

Défi…

.

Le japonais entreprit de lécher Duo partout où sa peau était nue sur son cou, qu'il mordilla et marqua de son sceau provoquant un râle chez ce dernier, sur les plats et méplats de son corps… . Il baissa son pyjama avec ses dents, regardant l'américain droit dans les yeux, tout son corps criant « cède », et celui de l'ex Shinigami répondant « fais moi céder » dans un langage muet.

.

Duo se mit à se tortiller pour échapper à la bouche trop savante,

Trop gourmande,

Trop… bavarde ?

Heero ?

Oui, c'était bien lui qui parlait,

Ce démon…

**{Et ne résistez pas} **

- Ne me résiste pas Duo, viens, viens, hmmm

Heero le prenait dans sa bouche, alternant succion de la cime

et léchage sur toute la longueur.

.

**{Vous savez que vous aimerez ça} **

Murmures…

- J'aime ton goût Duo, j'aime l'odeur de ton sexe

- J'aime le goût de toi dans ma bouche

- C'est tellement bon

- Tout ton corps

**{Je sentais votre parfum}**

- Tu m'excites….

Duo n'en pouvait plus, son membre était tellement tendu qu'il lui faisait mal.

Il haletait.

**{Baby, oh ouah } dsl ce sont les paroles mdr.**

- Oui Duo… Oui…

- Je… je….

- Tu veux venir entre mes lèvres, Duo ?

- Oui... . oh oui… .

- Hmmm… . Dis-le Koi.

- C'est du… chantage…

.

Heero savait ce qu'il voulait…

Allait-il l'obtenir ?

**{He tried so hard not 2 go insane  ****  
Birds do fly, it looks like rain } **

_Il a fait son possible pour ne pas devenir fou_

_On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, les oiseaux volent bas ^^_

**{I love U baby, I love U so much}**

- Please Heero, let me come… . I want to come…

- Do you love me? Do you want me? Or only your release?

- Heero…

.

Une pression à la base de sa virilité.

Sans appel.

- Answer these ones Duo

- I… I do want to come…

but I do love you

So much

so much

You have no idea…

No idea…

.

Duo était retourné à l'anglais et avait avoué son amour à Heero.

Sous le coup du désir certes,

mais il l'aimait.

Vraiment

Heero avait sa réponse.

Duo aurait sa jouissance.

**{Birds do fly, it looks like rain } **

Duo se déversa bien involontairement dans la bouche de son amant, qui l'avait pris complètement, après sa « déclaration ».

« L'amant » voulait l'abandon

total : 

il l'avait eu.

.

L'américain ne savait plus où il était… mais lorsqu'il sentit l'excitation de son amour contre sa jambe, il dit d'une voix rauque :

- How do you want me?

. 

Toujours en anglais, il n'est pas redescendu, le pauvre.

Ouais on va le plaindre ^^ 

.

Heero le souleva du lit, puis le plaqua contre le mur de la chambre :

.

Il l'embrassa profondément, puis il lui lécha la tempe avant de déclarer :

-. Je te veux contre ce mur Koi… puis dans le lit… puis à même le sol… Je te veux dans chaque centimètre carrés de cette chambre… Je te veux contre mon cœur. Je te veux pour moi toute ma vie. Si tu le désires.

.

Duo, troublé, répondit à Heero : 

- prends-moi… prends-moi… prends-moi…

.

Et avec rage……

.

**{Je vous enlacerai avec mes jambes, baby} **

Duo se raccrocha à Heero et enlaça ses jambes autour de lui.  
**{Pendant des heures je veux vous étonner, baby} **

Duo baissa le pantalon de Heero, caressa son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'une goûte perle en amont. Il recueillit la goutte et la porta à ses lèvres

Avant de murmurer :  
**{Fleurs dans votre bain} **

- Je te viderais de toute ton énergie, tu oublieras tout ce qui n'est pas moi.   
**{Amour dans vos draps} **

On inaugurera les nouveaux draps de Rachid  
**{Faire l'amour, faire l'amour }   
**Maintenant fais-moi l'amour… sers toi de mon plaisir

Pour faciliter ton entrée et viens en moi.

Viens…

.

**{Life is precious baby, love is so rare   
I could take the breakup if U say that U care} **

_La vie est bien trop précieuse mon chéri, le véritable amour est si rare_

_Je pourrais supporter notre rupture si tu me dis que tu tiens à moi_

Dans un grondement sourd, Heero empala Duo sur son membre dur.

Encore et encore  
Chaque fois il s'enfonçait plus profondément, 

jusqu'à la garde.

Sueur.

Morsures.

Respirations saccadées.

Trot.

Baisers affamés.

Cris étouffés.

"You belong to me"

"Omae wa ore no modo da" ****

"I love you"

"Dai suki"

"I adore you"

 "Aishiteru"

Sueur.

Galop.

Deux langues unies

Deux corps

Pour un nouveau monde

Le frottement de son sexe contre le ventre de

Heero le fit jouir

et sa jouissance provoqua celle de son amant.

Triple galop

Deux cris libres.

- Heero !

- Duo !

Repos.

.

Et Quatre arriva parce qu'ils avaient alertés tout le manoir avec leurs hurlements.

L'ex pilote 04 ouvrit brusquement la porte à côté de laquelle ils se trouvaient…

assommant les deux amants d'un seul coup ****

Ce soir l

Les draps de Rachid ne furent pas inaugurés ! 

Grand bien leur fasse !

Dodo.****

.

.

Le lendemain matin Sade vint rendre visite à Duo pendant que son Heero était sous la douche. 

_Son Heero_.

Sourire… .

Problème : Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable.

Dur-dur de conserver le sourire…

Mais Sade parlait :

- Apparemment le plan a fonctionné au-delà de nos espérances ! 

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il était jaloux et qu'il m'aimait. Tout ce temps… .

- Est-ce que ton arrière train le croit lui ? 

- …

- Ceci étant, je m'attendais à une mise au point, pas à un shooting.

- On a des années de frustration derrière nous et on est des mecs : tu ne t'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'on attende 107 ans !

- Du moment que les deux derniers commandements ont été respectés… Tu l'aimes Duo. Si ce n'était qu'un flirt, le fait que tu couches avec ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais quand il s'agit de ton cœur, là ça me concerne.

- Il m'aime, Sade. Il me l'a dit. Il l'a pensé. Et il a tout le temps de me le montrer, de s'expliquer. On a tout le temps d'être ensemble.

.

Sade voyait la sincérité percer dans le regard cobalt.

Un sourire tendre joua sur ses lèvres pleines :

- C'est bien. Je suis si heureuse pour toi !

- Moi aussi… moi aussi, soeurette…

- Tu vas pouvoir porter le short alors !

- Hm… pas pendant quelques jours… j'ai envie de pouvoir m'asseoir quand même ^^

- MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

- Au lieu de rire bêtement, si tu me disais ce que tu allais faire de ce sexy Zechsy qui te dévorait des yeux hier ? 

- Rien du tout, tu dis n'importe quoi ! 

- Bah voyons ! J'ai imaginé le regard bleu glacier posé sur toi et le sourire à la je te croquerais ?

- Chez moi les glaciers ils sont blancs.

- Tu viens de L2 comme moi soeurette : chez toi ya PAS de glaciers !

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 

.

Ils entendirent un bruit. Une musique. Une chanson..

- [Duo, tend l'oreille] Tiens, t'entends pas cette musique l ? En plus on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui chante ? On dirait que c'est la voix de Zechs.

- [Sade hausse un sourcil dubitatif ] Il se dirige vers ta chambre Duo, C'est ptet pour toi… . Noin ne lui suffit pas ?

- [Duo éclate de rire] ts tss j'en doute ! Ecoute les paroles…..

.

**{Girls and boys!******

**He only knew her 4 a little while   
But he had grown accustomed 2 her style   
She had the cutest ass he ever seen   
But he did 2, they were meant 2 be   
They loved 2 kiss on the steps of Versailles   
It looked like rain, mama, birds do fly} **

_Il ne la connaît que depuis quelques temps_

_Mais il s'est doucement habitué à ses manières particulières_

_Elle avait le plus mignon petit cul qu'il n'avait jamais vu_

_Et lorsqu'il s'est occupé d'elle, il l'a constaté. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ^^_

_Ils adoraient s'embrasser sur les marches de Versailles_

_On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, les oiseaux volent bas* (signe de malheur ou purement sexuel – la pluie – c'est un gros sous entendu ^^)_

- Il te connaît – disons revoit - depuis peu – hier en fait ! - : c'est pour toi soeurette… Sade Maxwell fait fondre les glaciers…..

- [Sade lève les yeux au ciel] C'est cela oui… Nan ! Duo Maxwell fait fondre les soldats parfaits! T'as ptet fait fondre un deuxième masque ?

.

.

.

OWARI oneshot, tsuzuku de l'arc. 

Nawak cte fic ! 

.

.

*: dans le oneshot sur la chanson de George Michael, consacré à Trowa et Quatre et au pourquoi du comment.

** : skyblade ouais… le nom est fun hein ? lolilol ! Dans mon imagination, ce MS n'existe pas !

*** : c'est normal que Rél ne se rappelle pas de Sade puisqu'elle n'existe pas! Gros clin d'œil à moi et à l'intelligence de Rél !

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ 

.

@++++ !

.

Mithy ^^ *la fic a plus d'un an… ça passe vite…. *

.

**Prince  
Girls & Boys**  
  
Girls and boys! 

He only knew her 4 a little while   
But he had grown accustomed 2 her style   
She had the cutest ass he ever seen   
But he did 2, they were meant 2 be   
They loved 2 kiss on the steps of Versailles   
It looked like rain, mama, birds do fly 

CHORUS:   
I love U baby, I love U so much   
Maybe we can stay in touch   
Meet me in another world, space, and joy   
Vous êtes très belle, mama, girls and boys {U're very pretty, ...} 

He gave her all the love that anyone can   
But she was promised 2 another man   
He tried so hard not 2 go insane   
Birds do fly, it looks like rain 

CHORUS 

Life is precious baby, love is so rare   
I could take the breakup if U say that U care   
He had 2 run away, his pride was 2 strong   
It started raining, baby, the birds were gone, oh 

Maybe (CHORUS)   
Meet me in another world   
Vous Ûtes trèss belle, mama, girls and boys 

I want U, baby (CHORUS)   
Maybe we can play 2day   
Vous êtes très belle, girls and boys 

Vous étiez de l'autre côté de la salle   
{U were on the other end of the room}   
Vous dansiez si fort {U were dancing so hard}   
Je sentais votre parfum {I could smell your perfume}   
Votre sourire me dit que nous devrions nous parler   
{Your smile tells me that we should talk}   
Sur la piste de dance, baby {On the dance floor, baby}   
Fais cet appel pour moi {Make that call 4 me}   
Oh oui, baby {Oh yes, baby}   
Sexe et repos {Sex and rest}   
Et ne résistez pas {And U won't resist it}   
Vous savez que vous aimerez ca {U know U'll like that}   
Baby, oh ouah {Baby, oh ow!}   
Je vous enlacerai avec mes jambes, baby   
{I will wrap my legs around U, baby}   
Pendant des heures je veux vous étonner, baby   
{4 hours and hours I want 2 amaze U, baby}   
Fleurs dans votre bain {Flowers in your bath}   
Amour dans vos draps {Love in your sheets}   
Faire l'amour, faire l'amour {Make love, make love}   
Où nous rencontrerons-nous? {Where will we meet?} 

CHORUS 

I want U baby, I want U so much (CHORUS)   
Maybe, maybe we can stay in touch   
Another world, space   
Lips, face 

Happiness in its uncut form   
Is the feeling that I get in your warm, warm...   
Happy's what I get when we do what we do   
Happiness, mama, is being with U ... good Lord 

Meet me somewhere after dawn ... Lord 

(I love U baby, I love U so much)   
(Maybe we can stay in touch)   
(I love u baby, I love U so much)   
Vous êtes très belle (Maybe we can stay in touch {x4})   
So like I saw U from across the room and..   
Honey, U danced so hard I smelled your perfume   
And the look on your lips said that a..   
We could talk some more, some more on the dance floor baby 

Hear the words I'm sayin' (CHORUS)   
Feel the sex I'm layin'   
Naughty's what I wanna be with U 2night, 2night   
Vous êtes très belle, mama, girls and boys 

Vous êtes très belle, mama, girls and boys   
Vous êtes très belle, mama, girls and boys   
Vous êtes très belle, mama, girls and boys   
Girls and boys 


	2. I want you

**Disclaimers (pas à moi), avertissements, rating (R) dédicaces au chapitre précédent prévalent pour cette partie & les chapitres à venir. Gros Mici + kissous à ma Luna , ma Lilith, Sandra, Choléra, à ma 1ère fan chidori2 (^_~) et à Yami-Rose !**

**Pitit**** mot à Miss Meanne si par hasard elle passe par-l : **bientôt, bientôt la suite du venin, cte fic est vieilleu ^_~ kissous.

**Couple : 3x4x3 in love ^^**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Hmm hmmm. Après avoir écrit le oneshot sur Heero & Duo il y a un an, je me suis vue à la même époque inspirée pour une préquelle 

Mah oui, comment Andros & Bozo se sont mis ensemble ? Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé en lisant ? Moi si lool. Ca se situe environ une année avant G&B

Toujours principe de semi song fic. Cette fois c'est sur « I want your sex » de George Michael *_*! Toujours les paroles à la fin. ^^

**Ne pas se fier au titre**, car comme pour la chanson (voir les paroles), il ne s'agit pas que de sexe, même s'il y en a.

Alors ici adios le traditionnel Quatre court après Trowa mais Trowa est enfermé dans sa solitude et ses non souvenirs et notre tenshi (hein ma Zorky ^_~) pleure tout le temps parce ce que son uchu no kokoro crie & se révolte parce que son cœur sait ce que l'esprit de Trowa refuse. Ici, Quat'chan est un homme normal, sans féminisation caractérisée, même s'il est sensible (mah oui qd même ^^)

Quant à Trowa… lisez & vous verrez, no spoilers ^^

**Attention** il y a un lemon aussi. Si ce n'est pas votre truc, ne lisez pas, tout simplement.

Vous avez été prévenus ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ !

Bonne lecture et ne faîtes surtout pas ce que font nos zamours chez vous : la fiction doit rester de la fiction !

.

.

.

**I want you**

.

.

Il faisait chaud sur L4. 

Très très chaud. 

Pourtant le soleil – ou tout du moins l'erzatz de soleil – était couché depuis longtemps. 

Trowa fumait cigarettes sur cigarettes. Il était sûr qu'il aurait dû tôt ou tard s'adonner à ce vice à côtoyer Quatre Winner tous les jours depuis pratiquement deux ans qu'ils se retrouvaient en mission ensemble – à quelques interruption près –.

Le jeune homme alluma sa quatrième cigarette en quatre minutes et s'accorda le temps – quatre secondes -de réfléchir entre quatre lattes.

**_{I'm not your father}_**

Je ne suis pas ton père

.

Il n'était pas son père, c'est sûr. Et pourtant Trowa s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son ami revenir. « Je m'inquiète uniquement parce qu'il n'est pas encore rentré alors que d'habitude… . Ah tu parles ! Si moi-même je n'arrive pas à croire à ma propre excuse c'est que ça devient grave. », pensa-t-il.

Il écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée avec rage.

**_{I'm not your brother}_**

Je ne suis pas ton frère

.

Trowa en avait marre. Quatre ne perdait pas une occasion de sortir quand la mission le lui permettait. Tous deux devaient surveiller de très près un dangereux terroriste qui menaçait de détruire les efforts de reconstruction de L4. Une fois arrêté, ils restèrent en position sur cette colonie  au cas où des complices se manifesteraient. Quelques un avaient bien tenté mais ils avaient trouvé à qui parler. 

Là il n'y avait rien à signaler et l'ex pilote de Sandrock n'était toujours pas rentré chez lui. 

Cette pseudo amitié commençait à peser au français…

**_{talk to your sister}_**

pour ma fic : je parle à ta sœur

dans la chanson : demande à ta sœur/copine. C'est péjoratif_._

.

Trowa avait été jusqu'à appeler une des nombreuses sœurs de Quatre pour savoir s'il était passé à son bureau, où s'il y était toujours. La jeune femme – Sahara - lui avait répondu que son petit frère était parti pour un rendez-vous personnel et qu'il rentrerait sûrement tard. L'ex pilote 03 ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment dans ce rôle de semi mère-poule. 

A côté de ça Quatre, toujours prévenant et gentil, était devenu nettement moins couveur. Il était toujours protecteur bien sûr, mais avec toutes ses responsabilités, l'héritier Winner avait eu le temps de devenir un homme et de penser à ses propres besoins, avant ceux des autres. 

**_{I've waited so long baby_**_}_

J'ai attendu si longtemps mon chéri

.

L'évolution de Quatre, son charme, son charisme, sa personnalité, sa beauté, ses muscles saillants et son séant tout rond font que Trowa est de plus en plus attiré par la lumière – intérieure et extérieure - de son ami. 

Il était un soleil sous lequel il voulait se brûler. 

La brûlure n'était pas la pire douleur, non.

La pire douleur était un désir – quel qu'il fut – ignoré. Tué dans l'œuf.

Il n'y avait rien de pire que le froid. 

Et pourtant le froid brûlait la chair.

Et le cœur.

**_{there's things that you guess_****_}_**

Il y a des choses que tu devines  
  


.

Tout le monde pensait que Quatre allait sauter sur Trowa une fois la guerre terminée, qu'il lui courrait après et que l'ex pilote 03, exaspéré au début, finirait par céder parce que ce que Little One voulait, il l'obtenait grâce à ses yeux si bleus, à son sourire lumineux et à sa chevelure d'ange.

Il n'en était rien. 

Sitôt que l'héritier eut repris son poste au sein de l'entreprise familiale tout en exerçant sa fonction de Preventer, Trowa s'aperçut, en vivant côte à côte avec lui, sans ses autres amis, 

_en étant plongé dans son milieu, _

qu'il ne le connaissait pas. 

**_{there's little things you hide}_**

Il y a des petites choses que l'on cache  
.

Il n'avait vu qu'une facette de lui. 

Uniquement ce que l'ex pilote de Sandrock voulait que l'on voit. 

Quatre Winner était un homme complexe, pétri de contradiction, qui pouvait passer de l'extrême bienveillance à une froideur mortelle en ce qui concernait ses affaires.

Trowa avait appris à différencier réserve et timidité. 

Quatre était réservé, mais savait ô combien se servir de tous ses atouts,

- notamment de son physique avantageux - pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

.

**_{and little things that you show}_**

et d'autres que l'on montre

.

Trowa avait appris que Quatre adorait le sexe et qu'il était loin d'être puceau. 

Il ne s'en vantait pas, évidemment, mais le français avait surpris une conversation entre lui et Duo par visiophone interposé.

L'ex Shinigami rappelait à un Quatre hilare qu'il l'avait surpris une fois avec un de ses secrétaires en voulant, justement, lui faire une surprise. 

L'héritier Winner avait émis un petit rire sexy que Trowa ne lui avait jamais entendu et avait répondu que ce pauvre secrétaire n'était pas très doué. Et l'américain avait renchéri que, aux cris que le « pas dou » avait poussé, l'homme d'affaires, lui, devait être doué. 

Quatre avait répondu, modestement, qu'il ne savait pas s'il l'était ou non, 

mais que jusqu'ici,

aucun de ses amants ne s'étaient plaints.

.

.

**_{don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby}_**

Ne sais-tu pas que je t'aime à en avoir mal ?

.

_Ses_ amants.

Chacun sa vie…

Mais le mot amiti

_Frère_

Faisait

Mal

Au

Mâle

que Trowa 

était.

.

.

**_{I am a lover}_  
**Je suis un amant/amour…****

.

Il était temps que Quatre, 1m83, 77 kilos de muscles, d'intelligence, d'humour et de sensualité fut sien. 

Il était temps d'essayer de passer à la vitesse supérieure car il n'en pouvait plus. 

Les aventures, Trowa en avait collectionné et s'était bien amusé, oh que oui... 

Mais savoir que son meilleur « ami » en faisait autant et l'encourageait… . 

Le jeune homme lui disait qu'en vivant pleinement il s'ouvrait plus… que c'était merveilleux de montrer cette partie de lui qu'il avait découvert le premier à d'autre… .

Quatre avait ajouté en plus que c'était un pas vers une totale socialisation. 

Une sorte d'exorcisme du passé difficile que Trowa avait eu. 

Quand son meilleur ami lui disait ces mots, ces mots sincères, Trowa ne voyait que les lèvres de Quatre se mouvoir, tout en imaginant les siennes sur son propre corps, au niveau de son cœur qu'il avait su si bien touché.

Trowa avait envie de le toucher

Tout le temps

.

**_{I am a lover}_**__

Je suis un amant

.

Et c'était pénible

parce qu'il avait peur

du premier pas.

Pourtant il était grand temps que Quatre le vit _lui_

Et non l'ami « sans émotion »

Il était temps qu'il le vit tel qu'il était

Tel 

qu'il 

est.

.

**_{I am a lover}_**__

_vous avez compris lool_

_._.

Il avait suffisamment attendu

.

**_every_****_ man's got his patience_**

la patience d'un homme a ses limites…

L'attente s'achèverait

.  
**_and_****_ here's where mine ends_**

j'ai atteint la mienne.

.

Ce soir.

.

Mais comment faire ? Comment faire pour qu'il cesse de le voir, et pour qu'il se mette enfin à le regarder ?

.

Le visiophone se mit à sonner : il essaya de ne pas se précipiter et de reprendre son masque de non émotif au cas où Quatre l'appellerait. 

Il dût montrer sa déception lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était pas l'objet de ses pensées – désirs/fantasmes/amours ? - au bout du fil car un petit rire sensuel se fit entendre..

Un rire….

indéniablement

féminin

Hmph.

.

- Bonjour quand même Trowa !

- Bonjour Sade.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

.

Trowa respirait la joie de vivre et l'envie de parler de tout et de rien.

Sade ne se laissa pas démoraliser pour autant :

.

- Ca va, ça va ! Cette mission s'éternise mais bon je pense en avoir terminé d'ici quoi quelques mois ? (vous savez à présent qu'elle espérait dans le vide la pauvre ^^) Et toi ?

- Ca va. Tout est en règle.

- Toujours aussi bavard toi !

- …

.

Il faisait un froid sidéral.

Sade n'était pas bête au point de monologuer à tout va.

Elle parla néanmoins avec le même entrain :

.

- Ok. Est-ce que Quatre est l ? Que je lui fasse un bisou avant de vous laisser !

- Non. Il n'est pas rentré.

- En mission ?

- Non.

.

Le froid encore…

Mais cette fois Sade avait une combinaison adéquate.

Elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait :

.

- Encore en vadrouille ! Ce type m'épateras toujours, il arrive à être un Casanova respectueux ! Il a largué un de mes potes dernièrement et ils sont très amis ! Quatre réussit ses ruptures c'est excellent ça. Faudrait qu'il me donne la recette !

- Tu m'as l'air de bien connaître la vie privée de Quatre toi !

.

Sade 1

Trowa 0

.

- Tu m'as l'air bien bavard dès qu'il s'agit de Quatre toi !A part ça va oui non tu ne disais pas grand chose !

.

Sade 2

Trowa 0

.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu te prends pour Duo ou quoi ?

- Je suis sa sœur, élevée aux BigGun même combat ! Et toi tu perds patience, tu hausses le ton d'un micro octave…..tu respires la frustration sexuelle !

.

Sade 3

Trowa 0

Championne du monde !

.

**_{I want your sex}_**

_Je te veux (je veux ton sexe c'est débile comme traduction)_

- …

- Ho-ho… c'est pire que ça, hein. Tu es amoureux.

- Je…

- Tu es amoureux de Quatre, Trowa.

.

Certitude.

.

**_{don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby}_****__**

Ne sais-tu pas que je t'aime au point d'en avoir mal, chéri?

.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

- Depuis que tu côtoies Quatre, tu es plus expressif. Tu portes le regard que tout amour secret à sur son visage. Tu portes la souffrance aussi. C'est… touchant.

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?

.

Trowa Barton n' était pas homme à s'énerver ni à répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées.

Mais là il était à bout.

Sa patience avait des limites.

Trop d'années qu'il connaissait Quatre.

Trop de tension.

Trop de frustrations…

Haussement de ton.

.

- Parce qu'il me voit en ami ! En frère…

- Hmmm juste retour des choses !

- ???????

- Tout le monde s'est basé sur l'apparence chétive de Quatre et seuls ceux qui sont allés au-delà du côté ange blond ont pu avoir cette partie de lui que tu te languis d'avoir..

- …

.

L'ex pilote 03 ne répondait rien, mais ses yeux, légèrement écarquillés montraient l'intérêt qu'il portait à la conversation.

Sade poursuivit, la voix grave, le ton sérieux.

.

- Quatre n'a pas attendu de dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt pour avoir des amants tu sais..

- Comment… tu sais ça, _toi_?

- Parce que j'étais avec Duo une fois et nous l'avons surpris… .

- …

.

Trowa se sentait stupide d'avoir pris son meilleur ami pour une oie blanche.

savoir que non pas un, mais deux de ses meilleurs amis étaient au courant,

que cela semblait une évidence…

Il ne se sentait pas stupide maintenant : il se sentait royalement con.

Il oubliait que lorsqu'on était trop concerné, trop immergé dans sa situation,

quelques détails pouvaient échapper.

On avait du mal à être indulgent avec soi-même quand on avait la sensation d'avoir perdu du temps.

Sade enchaîna :

.

- Quatre voit l'ami en toi au moment où tu vois l'amant. Il est temps que tu te montres en tant qu'amant pour qu'il cesse de ne te percevoir qu'en ami !

- Je ne comprends pas, Sade… il a son don, il doit le savoir : s'il n'avance pas c'est qu'il ne veut pas !

- Parfois tu sais… on a envie d'entendre les choses… . Et on a envie que la personne avance d'elle-même. Le bébé apprend à marcher tout seul. Tu n'es plus un bébé Trowa, tu sais exprimer tes sentiments quand tu le veux. Alors comme un grand tu vas aller vers lui.

- …

- Peut-être pense-t-il que si tu ne viens pas à lui, c'est que tu estimes que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ?

- NON !

.

Le regard gris de la jeune femme s'était durci, prenant la teinte de l'acier.

L'éclat des gemmes au vert troublant se fit plus beau, plus résolu que jamais.

Il l'aimait.

Les yeux anthracite s'adoucirent pour prendre une teinte de ciel de traîne.

L'orage était passé.

Pas la rage de Trowa.

.

- Peut-être s'est-il complètement fermé à toi pour ne pas entrer dans l'intimité de son meilleur ami ?

- …

.

L'absence de réponse de son ami mit Sade sur les nerfs. S'il ne voulait pas avancer tant pis !

Elle le laisserait tranquille et cesserait de le cuisiner…

A moins que…

.

- Bon, rumines tant que tu veux, la situation n'évoluera pas et c'est dommage ! Je dois te laisser. Embrasse Quatre de ma part et je te fais un gros bisou aussi !

- Attends…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

.

Sade se retint de lever le poing en signe de victoire.

Elle se contenta de répondre, un sourire doux aux lèvres :

.

- Montre lui qui tu es et qui tu veux être pour lui

**_- {I am a lover}_  
.**

- Montre-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui

- …

.

**_{don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby}_****__**

.

- Cesse de le traiter en gamin 

- …

- Traite le en homme

- …

- Séduis-le

- …

- Ce soir.

.

**_{I've waited so long baby_**

**_now that we're friends_**

**_every man's got his patience_**

**_and_****_ here's where mine ends_**

J'ai attendu si longtemps mon chéri****

depuis que nous sommes amis****

La patience d'un homme à ses limites****

J'ai atteint la mienne (je ne peux plus attendre)**_  
_  
_I want your sex  
I want you  
I want your...sex}_  
.******

.

Après avoir raccroché avec Sade ce soir-là, Trowa avait décidé de mettre son plan à exécution. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de le séduire non. Il pensait que Quatre viendrait à lui, lui chuchoterait des mots tendres et l'embrasserait sur la joue… . 

Non.

Il allait devoir faire le travail et cesser de prendre Quatre pour Sailor Moon. 

En plus, Sade lui avait donné une idée extraordinaire : ce serait la plus belle nuit de sa vie, la première nuit où il serait lui-même.

Il y aurait une dose de romantisme

un zeste d'humour.

Un soupçon de sensualit

et beaucoup, beaucoup de sexe

Enormément de sexe

puisque Quatre adorait ça

Il allait lui en donner

Il allait lâcher le fauve en lui

Quatre le verrait tel qu'il est vraiment

Il se mettrait à nu

Nu.

Il cesserait de ne voir que le frère en lui

Il serait un homme.

Un homme amoureux et passionné.

.

Il espérait qu'il y aurait d'autres nuits…

et des jours aussi.

.

.

********************************************

.

Tout était près !

.

Trowa avait commencé par se débarrasser de tous les vêtements de Quatre – et des siens.

Il avait fouillé tout le manoir de fond en comble : il ne restait plus un seul vêtement, hormis un T-Shirt marcel pour Quatre et un boxer qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui enlever ^^

Il avait donc ôté ses propres vêtements, à l'exception de sa chemise de soie blanche qu'il portait à moitié ouverte. 

Sous sa chemise il était complètement 

nu.

.

Il avait attendu d'entendre la portière de la voiture de Quatre se refermer pour mettre un vieux CD du XXè siècle. 

Il se mit à fredonner en même temps que la musique, tout en se dirigeant vers la buanderie où il avait décidé d'emmener les vêtements qu'il avait retirés.

Il avait envie de faire une machine.

Une envie dingue.

.

**_{there's things that you guess_**

**_and things that you know_**__

**_there's boys you can trust_**__

**_and girls that you don't}_**__

Il y a des choses que tu devines

et des choses que tu sais

Il y a des garcons en qui tu crois (en qui tu as confiance)

et des filles dont tu te méfies.

**  
_{_****_there's little things you hide_**

**_and little things that you show_**__

**_sometimes you think you're gonna get it_**__

**_but you don't and that's just the way it goes_****_}_**__

Il y a des petites choses que tu caches

et certaines que tu montres

parfois tu penses que tu as tes chances

mais tu te trompes et c'est ainsi**  
.******

.

Quatre mis la clé dans la serrure. 

Il avait essayé de joindre Trowa par visiophone mais la ligne était constamment occupée. 

Il avait essayé le portable également : éteint.

L'héritier Winner était parti dîner avec Dorothy Catalonia, qui lui avait gentiment pris la jambe pour qu'il assiste à un énième gala de charité en faveur des déshérités. 

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas donner aux pauvres, non pas du tout. 

Il préférait faire ses généreux dons anonymement car ce n'était pas les pauvres qui assistaient à ces galas mais de riches pontes avides de nouveaux investissements. 

C'était pathétique. 

Quatre refusa aimablement – c'est-à-dire qu'il signa un chèque équivalent aux nombreux zéros de mon compte en banque le 1 devant étant la seule différence notable – et tout ce qu'il voulait était discuter un peu avec son meilleur ami avant d'aller se coucher. 

Il regarda sa montre : trois heures du matin. 

Trowa devait dormir… .

.

Il soupira quand la musique ou plutôt les paroles, 

le heurtèrent de plein fouet :

.

**_{I swear I won't tease you_**

**_won't tell you no lies_**__

**_I don't need no bible_**

**_just look in my eyes_**

**_I've waited so long baby_**

**_now that we're friends_**

**_every man's got his patience_**

**_and here's where mine ends}_**

Je te jure que je ne me moquerai pas de toi****

ne te raconterai pas d'histoire****

Je n'ai pas besoin de prêcher des conneries****

mon regard ne ment pas

J'ai attendu si longtemps mon chéri****

depuis le temps que nous sommes amis****

La patience d'un homme a ses limites****

Et j'ai atteint la mienne

_._**  
****_{I want your sex  
I want you  
I want your...sex}  
_****.******

.

Quatre était abasourdi ! 

Il pensa qu'une de ses femmes de ménage avait cru qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit mais se ravisa : il leur avait donné leur jour de congé.

Ce ne pouvait être que Trowa

Trowa ?

L'ex pilote 04 avait trop chaud dans ses vêtements : il monta dans la chambre cherché un pyjama quand et ouvrit un placard quand il le trouva complètement vide ! Il en ouvrit un autre, vide, et encore et encore !

.

Il ne restait qu'un T-Shirt et un boxer. 

Apparemment, Sahara avait dû venir ici et décider pour la énième fois d'envoyer ses vêtements à nettoyer. 

Sa sœur était un cœur mais comment allait-il faire pour s'habiller demain ?

Il était habitué à ses excentricités donc il ne se formalisa pas des seuls vêtements lui restant pour dormir. 

Mais tout de même : la musique était vraiment forte ! 

Quatre se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien passer dans la tête de Trowa…. 

Mais il était heureux : il était réveillé et allait avoir une conversation avec son meilleur ami avant d'aller se reposer. 

Il enfila son T-Shirt et son short et se mit en devoir de retrouver l'ex pilote 03…

.

Il le retrouva à un endroit qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il existait chez lui (vu l'existence du pressing) 

La buanderie !

.

Trowa était en train de mettre du linge dans le tambour de la machine à laver… 

en bras de chemise. 

Chaque fois qu'il dosait la quantité de lessive suffisante, il se baissait, ce qui faisait que notre Quatre avait une vue imprenable sur ses jambes musclées, ses cuisses nerveuses, puissantes… ses fesses rondes… bombées… 

et nues. 

Ce qu'il ne voyait pas c'était le petit sourire de Trowa : celui-ci savait que son futur amant assistait au show et vu que son si loquace compagnon ne disait rien, il devait être captivé… 

ou mort !

Une respiration qui s'entrecoupe

puis s'accélère.

Non…

Quatre était décidément bien vivant.

Le sourire du mime s'élargit.

.

Trowa referma le tambour d'un coup sec, puis mis la machine en route.

Elle se mit à vrombir.   

Et notre pilote s'appuya des deux mains sur elle, cambré, tête et fesses en arrière, cuisses écartées, jambes tendues en un appui ferme au sol. 

La chemise remonta sur ses hanches et il entreprit de se déhancher sensuellement, de bouger ses fesses au rythme de la musique en leur faisant faire un tour complet.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

.

Et la musique se faisait entendre    

de plus belle

.

**_{it's playing on my mind_**

**_it's dancing on my soul_**

**_it's taken so much time_**

**_so why don't you just let me go_**

**_I'd really like to try}_**

je l'entends dans ma tête (je n'arrête pas d'y penser)****

je la vois danser dans mon âme****

tu hésites depuis trop longtemps****

et si tu me laissais faire, tout simplement ?

J'adorerai essayer.  
.

Quatre était si captivé par le spectacle qu'il en oublia de mettre les barrières psycho-émotionnelles pour respecter l'intimité de Trowa. 

Il n'avait aucun problème à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ne pas se prendre des vestes et pour avoir du bon temps mais entrer dans l'intimité de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde en dehors de sa famille, hors de question.

.

**_I'd really like to try_**

J'adorerai essayer

_._

Les barrières volèrent en éclat.

Il se laissa envahir par la musique qu'il entendait

mais qu'il n'écoutait pas,

plus.

.

**_{I want your sex}_**__

Il se laissa envahir par les sensations, les sentiments de Trowa.

**_{don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby}_**

Il se laissa envahir par son envie de lui.

**  
_{_****_don't you think it's time you had sex with me}_**

ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps que nous couchions ensemble? (mais c'est dans le sens de se donner l'un à l'autre)**  
.******

Il se laissa envahir par sa propre envie de Trowa

**_{c-c-c-c-come on}_**

A-a-a-a-allez viens! Loool (laisse-toi tenter)**  
.**

**.**

Quatre s'approcha doucement… captivé. 

Trowa était en train de se caresser la taille, les hanches les fesses tout en se déhanchant. 

Au moment où le jeune homme allait le toucher, l'ex clown se retourna subitement, 

le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur la machine à laver.

.

Avant que le blond n'eut eut eu le temps de dire ouf, ses lèvres furent capturées, apprivoisées par Trowa. 

Sa langue se retrouva entre ses dents, tandis que les mains du brun étaient sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux…

Trowa orienta le baiser qui passa de purement animal à humain, douceur, langues qui se caressent, qui se lèchent, mains qui se cherchent sur le dos, frottement, griffes qui recherchent chair… 

Et un héritier Winner en feu ordonna à un Barton en flammes :

.

- Enlève ça.

- Enlève-le moi.

.

Le petit prince ne se fit pas prier. Il arracha littéralement la chemise entrouvertes des épaule musclées de Trowa. Ils rirent en voyant les boutons s'éparpiller. Celui de l'ex pilote 03 s'étrangla lorsque Quatre se mit à lui lécher le torse comme un affam :

- Hmmmm j'adore ton goût. Je vais me repaître de toi Trowa.

**.**

Il lui lécha les tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durs puis reprit :

- Tu es dur pour moi Trowa ?

L'appelé  répondit d'une voix rauque : 

- Vérifie…

.

Le brun lui prit la main et se mit en devoir d'en lécher les cinq doigts comme il mangerait un sucre d'orge interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Le jeune homme se mit à gémir, puis Trowa dirigea sa main vers son sexe gorgé de désir.

Quatre eut un sursaut et s'écria : « Oh Allah ! »

Trowa entreprit de faire son futur amant le caresser. Sa main fraîche humide de sa propre salive sur son membre si chaud envoyait des décharges de désir dans le creux de ses reins. Il entreprit d'enlacer leurs doigts et ils firent ensemble un mouvement de va et vient sur toute la longueur, caressant au passage les poches lourdes de désir. Il frissonna.

Quatre, voyant son ami les yeux entrouverts, savourant son plaisir ne put s'empêcher de caresser ses lèvres de la langue. Il les câlina une fois…

deux fois…

trois fois puis murmura contre sa bouche :

- Je te veux.

Trowa attrapa les lèvres de Quatre entre les siennes et murmura également contre sa bouche : 

- Moi aussi…

.

La virilité du jeune blond commençait à être douloureux, confiné dans son boxer en spandex. Trowa se servit de sa main libre pour le lui retirer. Le prince du désert le stoppa dans son geste.

.

- Trowa… si nous faisons cela il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible… . Je ne veux pas… avec toi je ne peux pas me contenter que de sexe. Le sexe je peux l'avoir quand je veux, Trowa. Je ne veux pas que ça gâche tout… .

L'ex clown triste embrassa tendrement le front de son ami et répondit d'une voix rauque :

- Pas de retour en arrière… ce qu'il y a entre nous dépasse le cadre du coup d'un soir et tu le sais. Tu l'as toujours su et tu m'a laissé venir jusqu'à toi, voilà ce que tu as fait. A présent je suis là, près de toi… .

.

Coup de rein.

.

- Contre toi… .

.

Coup de rein, frotte son sexe contre celui de Quatre, 

gémissements sourds.

.

- Et bientôt en toi.

.

Coup de rein et baiser aspirateur de force vitale. 

- Je t'aime little one… et je vais te le prouver.

**.**

**_{I swear I won't tease you  
won't tell you no lies  
I don't need no bible  
just look in my eyes  
I've waited so long baby  
now that we're friends  
every man's got his patience  
and here's where mine ends}  
_****.**

Quatre répondit, ému, d'une voix qui tremblait un peu :

- Oui… prouve le moi… .

Trowa frottait toujours son membre contre celui de Quatre, tendu à l'extrême. La machine à laver vrombissait sous les fesses du blond qui se mit à inspirer profondément, puis de plus en plus vite

- Hmmm, on aime quand ça vibre hein ? Et bien je vais te faire vibrer… .

.

Quatre n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être soumis dans une relation, au contraire, il adorait prendre les directives. Etre au dessus. Mais dans sa vie il dirigeait tout, hommes, femmes, compagnies… . il aimait aussi être dirigé de temps en temps et il l'apprenait de la plus sensuelle manière qui soit.

Trowa se mit à lui suçoter le lobe de l'oreille, puis mordilla son cou, traça de la langue son torse, sa poitrine tout en stimulant leurs deux sexes. Quatre ne put que lui caresser les cheveux, lui murmurant des mots sans suites. 

Des mots d'amour.

Trowa relâcha leurs membres unis, puis pris le membre de son futur amant à pleine mains et fredonna :

**.**

**_{sex is natural-sex is good_**

**_nor everybody does it _**

**_but everybody should_**

**_sex is natural-sex is fun_**

**_sex is best when it's.. one on one_**

**_one on one}_**

le sexe c'est naturel, le sexe c'est bon****

tout le monde ne le fait pas****

mais ils devraient****

le sexe c'est naturel et c'est amusant****

le sexe encore mieux si on est l'un dans l'autre****

l'un dans l'autre**  
.**

Quatre se mit à gémir et à onduler contre sa main. Trowa prit le sexe de son amant et se mit à le lécher sur toute la longueur, caressant les rondeurs délicates qui s'alourdissaient sous le délicieux assaut.

- Trowa…

- Sais-tu le nombre de nuits où j'ai rêvé de toi comme ça? Prononçant un nom qui n'est même pas le mien d'une voix chargée de désir pour moi.

.

Trowa se mit à laper puis sucer la cime avec vigueur, insistant sur la petite fente. Quatre retint un cri .

.

- On ne s'est pas bien compris Quatre : ici tu laisses l'homme d'affaires et le Preventer à la poubelle. Ici tu n'as pas à te contrôler : lâche-toi je veux t'entendre crier.

- Hnnnnnnn Trowaaaaaaaaaa

.

La voix était rauque, chargée… mais c'était un murmure

.

Trowa murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

- J'adore les défis…

.

Il suçota les bourses de son amant, en prenant une délicatement entre ses dents tout en caressant la base du sexe offert.

- Trowa…

.

La voix tenait du grognement et s'amplifiait…mais ce n'était pas assez pour Trowa

- Bon… je vais te prendre en moi totalement… . je veux que tu me donnes tout de toi, donne moi tout…je veux tout. Donne moi ton corps. Donne-moi ton cœur.

- TROWA… je vais… je vais…

- Hmmm, allez viens. Donne-moi ton désir.

- TROWA… Oh Allah…

Trowa  relaxa les muscles de sa gorge puis le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, tout en humant le refrain. Une dernière caresse sur les testicules… .

**_{I want your sex  
I want you  
I want your...sex}  
  
_**

**_{I'm losing control}  
  
_****__**

**_{c-c-c-c-come on}_****__**

.

Quatre largua les amarres entre les lèvres de son doux tortionnaire.

- Hnnnnnnnn mon amour 

.

Trowa accueillit l'essence de son aimé, puis pris un étui de plastique qu'il avait préalablement scotché à la machine à laver, le déchira pour y prendre le contenu – un préservatif – afin de passer à leur seconde union. Quatre s'était donné à lui il étant temps de se donner à Quatre.

- Oui Quatre. Ton amour… et le mien mon ange. Tu as toujours eu mon cœur. Je vais te donner mon corps.

- Je t'aime… . Viens… viens en moi… .

.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

_{it's natural}_

c'est naturel  
Qu'est-ce qui les pousse à être aussi attirés l'un par l'autre ?

_{__it's chemical (let's do it)}_

c'est chimique (faisons le !)  
Devaient-ils craquer un jour où l'autre ?

_{it's logical}_

c'est logique  
Ils se sont toujours désirés…  
_{__habitual (can we do it?)}_****

habituel (on peut le faire, dis?)

Ils se touchent pour la première fois et ils sont déjà en feu  
_{__it's sensual}_****

C'est sensuel

Oh oui…  
_{__but most of all...}****_

Mais par dessus tout…

Ils n'en peuvent plus  
_{__sex is something we should do}****_

Franchement on  devrait vraiment le faire

Après s'être cherchés, tournés autour, ils se sont trouvés**  
**_{sex is something for me and you}_

C'est pour toi et moi (c'est quelque chose qui nous rapproche)

.

Enfin  
.

Le jeune homme voulut s'occuper le petit prince quand celui-ci le stoppa net :

- Je ne veux que ton membre en moi… je préfère que tu me regardes me préparer pour toi…et que tu souffres du désir de me prendre.

.

Quatre offrit trois de ses doigts à Trowa pour qu'il puisse les lécher langoureusement, puis il entreprit de se mettre à genoux sur la machine à laver, dos au français. La sensation du vrombissement sous ses fesses se déplaça vers ses jambes et il gémit doucement. Puis il introduisit l'un après l'autre ses doigts en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient, afin d'être prêt à accueillir son amant. Ce faisant, il soupira, gémit le nom de Trowa et dit d'une voix rauque, sadique :

- Hmmm c'est bon… il me tarde de te sentir en moi…

- Quatre… hnnnn

- Il me tarde de sentir ta vigueur en moi

- Quatre…

- Hmm… il me tarde que tu m'emplisses…

- Quatre [grognement]…

- Vois l'effet que ta simple présence me fait

- Hnnnnnnnnnnn

- J'ai envie que tu exploses en moi

- Hnnnnnnn

.

Trowa avait fermé les yeux et se battait pour que tout ne finisses pas avant d'avoir commence. Son self control se brisa au moment où il sentit la bouche de Quatre sur son sexe, humant les paroles de la chanson :

.

**_{oh so much love_**

**_that you've never seen_**

**_let's make love_**__

**_put your trust in me}_**

_Tellement d'amour_****

_Un amour que tu n'auras jamais vécu_****

_Faisons__ l'amour_****

_aie__ confiance en moi_**  
  
{_don't you listen to what they told you_**

**_because I love you_**

**_let me hold you_**

**_oh}_**

N'écoute surtout pas ce qu'ils t'ont dit****

parce que je t'aime vraiment****

Laisse-moi te tenir dans mes bras****

Oh. (vous n'auriez jamais deviné lool)**  
.******

Quatre se stimulait tout en rendant l'infini bonheur qu'il avait reçu par son amant,

Son amour.

Mais Trowa voulait le posséder et donc il écarta délicatement sa bouche, y déposa et baiser, se protégea rapidement et dit :

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oh oui….

.

Et Quatre ôta ses doigts en gémissant, reprit sa position assise, écarta les jambes…

Trowa vint en lui tout doucement..

Et Quatre le ceintura de ses jambes musclées, le forçant à entrer d'un coup sec et embrassa Trowa tel un affamé. Il se mit à chanter tout en rythmant leurs rapports, s'empalant littéralement sur le jeune homme tout en lui décochant un regard diabolique : 

_- {I'm not your father}_

Coup de rein, gémissements, Quatre lui lèche les lèvres.

_- {I'm not your brother}_

Coup de rein, gémissements, Trowa pose sa tête contre le cou de Quatre, y lèche la peau tendre et moite.  
- _{__talk to your sister}_****

Coup de rein, gémissements, corps en sueur, mots d'amours et soulagement.  
- _{__I am a lover}_  
Coup de rein, gémissements, cri de Trowa pendant que Quatre le chevauche comme un damné.

_- {c-c-c-c-come on}_  
Trowa se ressaisit et prend le membre de son homme dans sa main, le stimulant, tout en reprenant le contrôle du rapport, s'enfonçant encore et encore dans son amour, de plus en plus profondément lorsqu'il atteint sa prostate

- TROWAAAAA !

- Viens… viens avec moi… .

- Ta main… donne… je… pas … tout seul

- Non… pas tout seul. Jamais tout seul

.

L'ex mime lui enlaça les doigts.

- AHHHHH !

.

Il lui donna un dernier coup de rein

- OHHHH Quatre !

.

La machine terminait son mode essorage

Vroummmmm (lool)

.

- HMMMM…

.

Un dernier cri d'amour :

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime

.

Une jouissance extraordinaire….

Echange d'essence

Et une machine à laver qui déborde, explose, éjecte Quatre comme une cocotte minute et rebondit contre le plafond et tombe assommé.

Trowa glisse sur l'eau savonneuse et se cogne la tête contre la machine à laver !

.

Ah l'amourrrr !

.

OWARI-TSUSUKU ^^

MDR !!!!!!!!!

Ps : Trowa avait mis le cd en boucle sinon ça aurait pas pu être possible ^^

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu : la prochaine concernera un certain Wufei…

Et ce sera sur la chanson « Mr Boombastic »

Le pseudo pwp a de plus en plus un plot… en fait il en a VRAIMENT un et ça se voit de plus en plus ^^

.

.

@++++

.

Mithy ^^

**George Michael**

**I want your sex**** ^^**

**rhythm 1 Lust**  
there's things that you guess  
and things that you know  
there's boys you can trust  
and girls that you don't  
there's little things you hide  
and little things that you show  
sometimes you think you're gonna get it  
but you don't and that's just the way it goes  
  
I swear I won't tease you  
won't tell you no lies  
I don't need no bible  
just look in my eyes  
I've waited so long baby  
now that we're friends  
every man's got his patience  
and here's where mine ends  
  
I want your sex  
I want you  
I want your...sex  
  
it's playing on my mind  
it's dancing on my soul  
it's taken so much time  
so why don't you just let me go  
I'd really like to try  
when you tell me you're gonna regret it  
then I tell you that I love you but you still say NO!  
  
I swear I won't tease you  
won't tell you no lies  
I don't need no bible  
just look in my eyes  
I've waited so long baby  
out in the cold  
I can't take much more girl  
I'm losing control  
  
it's natural  
it's chemical (let's do it)  
it's logical  
habitual (can we do it?)  
it's sensual  
but most of all...  
sex is something we should do  
sex is something for me and you  
  
sex is natural-sex is good  
nor everybody does it   
but everybody should  
sex is natural-sex is fun  
sex is best when it's.. one on one  
one on one  
  
I'm not your father  
I'm not your brother  
talk to your sister  
I am a lover  
  
c-c-c-c-come on  
  
what's your definition of dirty baby  
what do you consider pornography  
don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby  
don't you think it's time you had sex with me  
  
what's your definition of dirty baby  
what do you call pornography  
don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby  
don't you think it's time you had sex with me  
  
sex with me  
sex with me  
have sex with me  
  
c-c-c-c-come on  
  
**rhythm 2 Brass in love**  
oh so much love  
that you've never seen  
let's make love  
put your trust in me  
  
don't you listen to what they told you  
because I love you  
let me hold you  
oh  
  
I'm not your brother  
I'm not your father  
oh will you ever change your mind  
I'm a gentle lover with a heart of gold  
but baby you've been so unkind  
  
come on  
I want your sex  
come on  
I want your sex  
that's right, all night  
oh I want your sex  
I want your...sex  
  
sexy baby's  
sexy body  
keeps me guessing  
with a promise  
I know we can come together  
but the question is  
will we ever?  
  
sexy baby's  
(sexy baby's)  
sexy body  
(sexy body)  
keeps me guessing  
with a promise  
I know we can come together  
but the question is   
will we ever?  
  
together-you and me


	3. Mr Boombastic

**Blabla légal (pas à moi) en 1ère page.**

**Couples : SandorxWu Fei, 1x2x1, Rating R, lime** + **conversations tendancieuses** **et un peu de romance donc si ce n'est pas votre truc ne lisez pas, tout simplement.**

Note de l'auteur : Alors cette fois-ci c'est au tour de Wu Fei de s'y coller… sauf que lui il est content de ne pas avoir de relation longue : Il vient d'expédier un de ses ex tellement loin que même de près il est loin ^^ mdr !!!!! Wu Fei est un insatisfait. Il veut un homme un vrai ! Romantique, intelligent, sensuel, beau… et bon (autrement dit bête de sexe) le dernier en date était bête tout court… et s'appelait Treize Kushrenada, oui il est vivant, vu qu'il y a des nouveaux persos, faisons UA jusqu'au bout ^^

Aujourd'hui Wu aspire à la tranquillité… les hommes chiants c'est fini ! Il veut se consacrer à sa carrière chez les Preventers et ne veut plus perdre de temps dans des affaires de popotin avec des ex preneur de chou qui ne comprennent pas le sens du mot rupture. Il a même essayé un prostitué une fois mais… vous verrez bien ^^ 

Bref il a fait vœu de chasteté émotionnelle – I don't want to fall in love attitude - et s'est lié pour quelques mois avec sa nouvelle petite amie : sa main droite ! (alias Wooof le Wind ^^) avant d'avoir quelques aventures.

Pourtant dans l'ombre, un homme se languit de lui… Il est aussi lieutenant chez les Preventers et s'est retrouvé souvent en mission avec lui… ce monsieur répond au nom de Sandor (perso na moi) … - et dire que je voulais me sortir « soldats » de la tête… raté ^__^ 

Bah je ne vais pas tout dire nan ? Faut lire ! ^____________________________^

L'histoire se situe le lendemain de Girls & Boys et est en deux parties. Sade est plus présente que d'habitude ce qui est normal vu ce que je lui ai réservé dans les prochains ^^ 

.

Allez !

1

2

3

qui a dit nawak ? lool

.

.

**Mr Boombastic**

.

.

_Chambre de Wu Fei, résidence Winner, L4, 10 heures du matin_

.

Wu Fei avait extrêmement mal dormi cette nuit. Il avait fait un très long voyage pour revoir ses amis et il n'aspirait qu'à un repos bien mérité, entre les missions et un ex plus qu'encombrant… .

.

« Flashback »

- Hnn Hoo Ouiiiiiiiiiii Wu Feiiiiiiiiiiii oui là hmm c'est bon, ha, ha, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

- …

- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Wu Fei, hmmmm, hmmmmm tu me sens dis, tu me sens ?

- …

- HMMMM OUIIIII WU FEI !!!!!!!! 

- Quoi ? [sursaut] Tu vois pas que j'essais de dormir ?

- Je [coup de rein] suis [coup de rein] en [coup de rein] toi [coup de rein] et [coup de rein ]tu [coup de rein] dors ?

- T'es encore l ?

- Tu blagues l ? Je vais te montrer que je suis là… . Je suis le meilleur, tous mes amants me l'ont dit. Hnnnnnnnn [jouissance du petit ami]

- Tous tes amants t'ont menti.

.

Le petit ami prit le membre de Wu Fei dans sa main et s'aperçut qu'il était plus raplapla qu'un pneu à plat… et même pas moite.

.

- C'est pas vrai… tu es frigide c'est pas possible ? [se retire]

- Depuis le temps qu'on le fait tu n'as jamais remarqué que tu étais le seul à jouir ?

- Tu veux dire que pas une fois…

- Si bien sûr… en pensant à autres choses… . Mais j'ai jamais joui avec toi. Désolé.

- …Tu es frigide mon pauvre ami.

- Non parce que j'ai joui plus d'une fois sans toi. A faire des remarques aussi connes mieux aurait valu que tu y sois resté.

- T_T… Peut être que tu n'aimes pas être pénétr ? Et tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis petit dragon.

- Bien sûr que oui, j'adore les joujoux que l'on trouve dans les sex-shops. Mais apparemment ta propre flèche n'atteint jamais la cible.

- WU FEI !

- On est ensemble depuis des années et tu ne remarques rien, pour toi c'est naturel du moment que tu prends ton pied. Et quand je ne prends pas le mien c'est que je suis frigide. Alors je vais être clair : j'ai du désir mais je n'éprouve aucune extase avec toi. Pas une fois tu ne t'es préoccupé de mon plaisir. Tu as juste supposé que vu que tu prenais le tien le mien était automatique. A moins que tu n'aies pas pensé à moi, tout simplement ? Eh bien je vais te dire un secret ô grand Kushrenada : tu couches avec une poupée gonflable électronique et tu n'y a jamais mis les piles. Résultat tu jouis tout seul et t'es content. Mais la poupée frigide en a sa claque.

- Non attends Wu Fei… ma petite rose que j'aime… on va régler ton problème…

.

Aie…

Pas le truc à dire…

Réaction apocalyptique attendue dans…

Maintenant ^^ 

.

- Mon problème ? Ce n'est plus de la stupidité ô grand Treize pas très en forme, c'est de la démence! Mon problème c'est toi et je  vais le régler dans l'instant.. . Allez, ciao et trouve-toi un autre jouet. En attendant je vais dénicher un gars qui saura lire la notice avant utilisation.

- Wu Fei… personne ne m'a jamais laissé tombé! Personne n'a quitté un Kushrenada! Allons mon bébé calme, toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Je ferais en sorte que tu jouisses, je te le promets!

- Il fallait y penser il y a deux ans. J'ai plus d'extase avec ma main que je n'en ai jamais eu avec toi. Si tu te préoccupais vraiment de mes sentiments tu l'aurais remarqué. Je n'ai jamais feint la jouissance, jamais hurlé, jamais manifesté de plaisir avec toi. Et toi tu n'as jamais rien vu. J'ai essayé plus d'une fois de t'en parler mais tu l'as ignoré. Tu ne m'aimes pas ou alors tu es aveugle. Aveugle et stupide.

- …

- Peu importe [se lève] la comédie a assez duré [va dans la salle de bains se nettoyer] si tu le veux on peut rester amis [se rhabille], mais il est hors de question que l'on poursuive toi et moi. C'est fini. A moins que ça n'ait jamais commenc ?

- Wu Fei !Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça!

- Ah oui? Regarde-moi alors!

.

Wu Fei « tu ne peux pas partir comme ça » avait quitté l'appartement de Treize Kushrenada, et il l'espérait, sa vie.

L'homme à la rose s'était levé pour empêcher son ex de partir... et s'était pris les pieds dans ses draps, faisant un grand écart facial non préparé.

Il marcha comme un canard et parla comme le grand castrat Farinelli pendant deux mois.

Wu Fei marchait vers la Libertad, tout du moins le croyait-il.

.

« Fin du flashback »

.

.

L'ex du dragon était du genre persistant et avait entrepris de lui refaire la cours, à base de roses et de petits mots doux sur papier bristol. Le beau chinois répondait toujours par la négative, profitant de sa liberté nouvelle. La frustration sexuelle cachait un problème de fond. L'amour avait beau être le plus doux des sentiments, si les deux êtres concernés ne se comprenaient pas, l'étincelle pouvait s'éteindre doucement. 

.

Ils avaient entamé un dialogue de sourds qui avait étouffer la petite flamme de Wu Fei pour de bon. L'ex général cherchait à reconquérir son dragon noir pour des raisons qui n'étaient pas toutes louables. 

Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, mais l'orgueil primait. 

.

Le jeune homme avait décidé de voir un prostitué de luxe sur les conseils de Duo – Oui dans le désespoir on pouvait écouter un baka -, pour vérifier s'il était du genre à ne supporter le plaisir que s'il était le seul à se le donner. 

Un plaisir narcissique en somme. 

Mais tomber amoureux de sa main ce n'était pas génial non plus. 

La solution de l'américain lui permettait de vérifier sa théorie, sans s'encombrer d'attaches. 

Les 3S, comme disait l'ex Shinigami. 

Une expérience Sensorielle, 

Sexuelle et 

Scientifique.

.

Wu Fei découvrit avec soulagement – et non un certain cynisme – que lorsqu'on payait pour avoir du plaisir, parfois on pouvait VRAIMENT en avoir. Il avait éprouvé un désir, une jouissance sans amour. 

Ca l'avait rendu amer, mais ça l'avait rassuré sur sa pseudo frigidité. 

Il avait donc pris le prostitué et s'était laissé prendre. 

Le prostitué – Mike -, avait hurlé de plaisir. 

Le chinois ne savait pas si c'était vrai – dans ce métier la simulation était monnaie courante -, mais il était sûr de son plaisir à _lui_. 

Il espérait pour ce pauvre homme qu'avec lui il ne feignait pas car vendre son corps pour de l'argent et ne rien ressentir de bon… 

cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. 

Par contre la perspective de payer ce même corps pour qu'il lui donne du plaisir il n'avait rien contre. 

Ironie et hypocrisie. 

Pathétique.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le prostitué lui proposa de coucher avec lui gratuitement. Wu Fei avait haussé un sourcil et demandé s'il préférait qu'il mette ça sur une note en quelques sortes.

Il n'avait pas compris.

Mike, apparemment avait eu un coup de cœur pour ce séduisant jeune homme aux fascinants yeux onyx qui l'avait traité avec respect. Qui lui avait donné l'impression de vraiment faire _l'amour_…

mais pour lui il n'y aurait pas de fin à la Pretty Woman.

Wu Fei refusa poliment et embrassa le prostitué sur la joue, paya et sortit de sa vie définitivement : il voulait être libre.

Plus d'attaches,

plus de perte de temps

La prochaine personne à entrer son coeur serait la bonne.

**Mr. Boombastic**

_Mr je-te-fais-grimper-aux rideaux textuellement._

Il voulait un vrai coup de foudre

**What you want is some boombastic romantic fantastic lover**

_Ce que tu desires c'est un amant irrésistible, romantique et fantastique._

Une révélation

**Mr. Lover lover**

Spirituelle

**hmmm******

Sensorielle

**Mr. Lover lover**

Sexuelle

**hmmm******

Mais en attendant…

**Mr. Wooof le Wind ^^**

_Mr main droite looool___

Il se consacrerait à ses missions

Sa carrière

C'était suffisant

Adieu les hommes chiants et narcissiques

Bonjour main droite et occasionnellement des aventures

avec des gens pas prises de tête !

.

Mais il était difficile de tenir ses résolutions « occasionnelles » et « sans attaches » quand on se trouvait juste à côté de la chambre de Rachid, utilisée par Duo lui-même utilisé par Heero ^^

Les hurlements de plaisir de ces deux-là + les mots d'amour le rendaient envieux… mais il était content pour eux. 

Surtout que Yuy n'avait pas arrêté de ruminer dans la voiture pendant le trajet de l'aéroport au manoir. S'ils ne s'étaient pas déclarés la bâtisse aurait pu exploser, surtout connaissant le penchant de Duo pour les explosifs et celui de Heero pour les fins expéditives… .

Il avait mentalement remercié Quatre de son intervention : il l'avait entendu dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe », ouvrir précipitamment une porte et un BOOM. Un bruit de chute puis plus rien. Il avait enfin pu délivrer son sexe douloureux et dormir quelques heures en paix… jusqu'à ce qu'ils remettent ça… .

Le lendemain, Sade était partie voir son frère et quelqu'un avait mis la radio, puis chantait une vieille chanson… .

C'était la voix de Zechs.

Bizarre… et bruyant.

Wu Fei rejeta ses draps et se leva dans un grognement. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup dormir, mais ajouter la frustration sexuelle au manque de sommeil et vous obtenez un Wu Fei en rogne.

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR injustice !

Wu Fei alla dans la salle de bains prendre une douche délassante …..et faire mumuse avec popaul en attendant de prendre son petit déjeuner.

.

.

************************************************************************************************************

_Dans le réfectoire, 11 heures du matin_

_._

Un Wu Fei frais, détendu et dispo, sa magnifique chevelure d'ébène nouée en simple queue de cheval, un pantalon de toile ample ivoire et une tunique asiatique sans manches sur son torse finement musclé se présenta dans la salle à manger principale, où tous les invités devaient se rendre pour un petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

Sur une immense table rectangulaire à la nappe immaculée se trouvait assortiments de fruits de tous les coins du monde, pommes, ananas, noix de coco, fraise, litchees, mangues, corossols… . Il y avait également du chocolat et du café frais, des thés anglais, de chine et indien, un excellent kimbaté , des pancakes, des crêpes, des crumbles, des scones, des perles de coco, des cornes de gazelle, des gâteaux à la fleur de lotus… . Le tout dans des services en cristal et divers porcelaine de chine ou de limoges. 

Quiconque avait faim trouverait forcément quelque choses à son goût. 

Aucune spécialité culinaire n'avait été oubliée.

Tout avait été préparé pour pourvoir aux besoins des invités. Et certains de ces convives n'avaient aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient là… hormis pour une simple envie de retrouvailles. L'idée d'un mariage n'avait effleuré l'esprit de personne  - sauf Duo et Sade –

Chacun se servait comme dans un self (de luxe bien sûr). 

Au moment où Wu Fei allait se verser du thé, il toucha une main douce par inadvertance :

.

- Excusez-moi.

- Oh… ce n'est rien Wu Fei… .

.

La voix était douce et l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Le dragon était intrigué.

.

- Nous connaissons-nous ?

- Nous travaillons ensemble… .

.

Aie…

Wu Fei n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de la personne face à lui.

Il était d'une franchise incomparable et n'avait pas changé avec les années.

Ceci étant… il était beaucoup plus courtois.

.

- Excusez-moi.. au risque d'être très maladroit, je ne me rappelle pas de vous…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas : je vous remercie néanmoins de votre honnêteté.

.

L'homme était mystérieux… et pourtant il se fondait dans la masse.

Il paraissait tellement, tellement ordinaire…

Il ne l'en intriguait que plus :

.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le lieutenant Lane-Wong Sandor.

- Je ne me rappelle pas…

- Nous avons travaillé ensemble plusieurs fois ces trois dernières années…

.

Le dragon réfléchit.

Fronça les sourcils.

Une image ne parvenait pas à se créer.

Un son cependant, lointain écho d'un souvenir, 

retentissait de plus en plus clairement.

Le son… d'un sobriquet :

.

- Une minute… vous êtes « Sandor s'endort… ? ^^

- … plus mort que la mort ? » … oui je suis connu aussi pour mes actions en tant Preventer et je ne m'endors jamais à la tâche.

.

Le jeune chinois se sentit très bête sur le coup.

.

- Je suis désolé… mais j'ai plus mémorisé votre surnom…

- … que mes états de service. Ce n'est pas grave Wu Fei, j'ai l'habitude. Passez un agréable moment.

- Vous aussi… Sandor.

.

Le dragon ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom.

Etrange.

Etrange également que Wu Fei n'ai pas tiqué quand le jeune homme l'avait lui-même appelé par son prénom… .

.

Sandor prit congé. 

Wu Fei se sentit très mal… il n'avait pas du tout voulu être rude avec ce jeune homme… mais il était tellement pris dans sa relation frustrante avec Treize qu'il avait fait une totale abstraction de l'univers extérieur.

De plus, ce Sandor n'avait guère un physique mémorable…

Des cheveux châtains, suffisamment longs pour les nouer en queue de cheval.

Une horrible paire de lunettes à doubles foyers, voire triples.

Il n'avait visiblement aucun goût vestimentaire – pantalon informe beige, chemises à rayures oranges… .

.

Il y avait une chose tout de même : ce jeune homme avait des yeux magnifiques. Une couleur aussi inhabituelle que Maxwell. 

Des yeux dorés.

En y réfléchissant plus sérieusement, il se rappelait de ce Sandor machin chose : il effectuait toutes les recherches logistiques durant les missions et Wu Fei le voyait à peine pour recueillir les renseignements. 

Il était aimable et intelligent, peu bavard… presque… insignifiant.

Si insignifiant qu'il avait pu l'appeler par son prénom sans qu'il ne s'en formalise… .

Un homme qui était à la fois familier et courtois, dont il ne se rappelait même pas le physique, même si ça vie en avait dépendu.

Chose curieuse : Chang Wu Fei avait la réputation de ne jamais oublier un visage..

Il s'arrangerait pour se faire pardonner son manque total de discernement. Cet homme pouvait être amené à travailler de nouveau avec lui après tout. 

Mieux valait installer des bonnes bases avec tous ses collègues s'il voulait réussir son ascension.

« Mais bien sûr… c'est juste pour ton ascension que tu te sens mal et maladroit et parfait crétin envers un parfait inconnu qui te connaît… . »

Il secoua la tête.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées quand il entendu un certain baka dire, une joie réelle dans sa voix grave :

.

- Sandyrella ça alors? Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? 

- Max la menace ! Ca fait une paye vieux! Ca fait quoi ? Deux ans ?

.

.

Wu Fei se sentit intrigué – encore - : comment cet homme qui lui avait à peine dit quelques mots d'une voix monocorde pouvait-il moduler sa voix en un son riche, rauque et chaud, affublé d'un léger rire sexy ? 

Et surtout pourquoi le si fier dragon qu'il était, fronçait les sourcils à s'en faire mal au front ?

.

- Ca va ma Sandynelle ! Quoi de neuf ?

.

Grrr depuis quand le bail, se demanda Wu Fei… mais d'où pouvait bien sortir cette pensée ?

.

- Bah mon Maxoupilami j'ai été invité par Quatre ! Je l'ai aidé sur un coup dernièrement et on a sympathisé.

- C'est génial ! Je suis super content de te revoir ! Et Sade aussi sera contente !

- Elle est l ?

- Bien sûr !

- Où ça ?

.

Duo tendit son doigt en direction de celle qui avait si bien fusionné avec les locaux que même en regardant bien et avec ses triples loupes, Sandor ne vit rien que du blanc.

Il avait l'impression de jouer à « où est Charly »

.

- Elle est là-bas, à raser les murs pour éviter Zechs…

- Ah oui ? Je ne la vois pas… Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a encore fait…

.

L'américain répondit sérieusement, une once de malice dans ses yeux splendides :

- Elle lui a tapé dans l'œil.

.

Sandor écarquilla les yeux de stupeur :

- Elle l'a frapp ?

- Non mon grand elle lui a vraiment tapé dans l'œil. Regarde elle est là bas. La très longue queue de cheval noire qui essaie de prendre une pomme discrètement. Focalise-toi sur le contraste des couleurs et tu vas la repérer.

- [Regarde en direction de Sade, finit par la voir… et siffle] C'est le fil de fer ? Il a vraiment dû avoir mal à l'œil.

- Et pas qu'à l'œil !

.

Sandor éclata d'un rire chaleureux et dit à Duo, le prenant dans ses bras bien plus forts qu'ils n'y paraissaient :

- Je suis trop heureux de te voir, vieux 

- Moi aussi.

.

La voix de l'ex Shinigami était douce et sincère.

Il avait connu Sandor en entrant chez les Preventers, s'étaient retrouvés en mission ensemble et avaient parlé de leurs déboires respectifs. Duo et lui étaient tous deux très secrets sur leurs véritables pensées, sentiments et émotions, et même si à première vue, physiquement et moralement ils semblaient diamétralement opposés, ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il n'y parassait.

Il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.

Au même moment, Wu Fei se battait avec son neurone :

« Grrrrr mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive . Pourquoi suis-je dérang ? »

.

.

- Hmm-hmm.

.

Quelqu'un venait de tirer Duo par la natte. Quelqu'un de visiblement pas très content.

.

- Ah… rebonjour Heero… . Heero je te présente un de mes meilleurs potes Sandy, Sandy voici Heero Yuy mon euh…

- Petit ami.

L'américain ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne savait pas si après la démonstration amoureuse mais sonore d'hier soir Heero était près à déclarer en public leur situation, qui plus est à un étranger pour lui. Il n'en fut rien. Duo se dégagea de Sandor et le japonais en profita pour l'attirer contre lui pour lui donner un long baiser langoureux chercheur d'âme, 

**.**

**Soft and coddle hug me up like a quit**

_Enlace-moi doucement, serre-toi contre moi_

tout en tendant sa main à Sandor afin de la lui broyer.

Sandor eut le cran de ne pas broncher puis répondit :

.

.

- Enchanté Heero, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous – je vous ai surtout beaucoup entendu parlé hier soir ! –

Le jeune homme, occupé à manger, dévorer, sucer, lécher, avaler, aspirer, pénétrer bref chercher la force vitale de Duo pour se l'approprier eut tout de même la force de répondre en plein baiser :

- Hn.

.

Sandor ne se laissa pas décontenancer. A défaut d'obtenir une réponse du silencieux japonais, il en obtiendrait une de son si loquace ami :

- Je suis vraiment content pour toi Duo. Il était temps !

.

Le soldat parfait récupéra sa main et la posa sur une des fesses de Duo, la malaxant doucement. L'ex Shinigami eut la force de répondre à Sandor la bouche toujours soudée à celle de son amour :

.

- Hn.

.

Sandor rit doucement : c'était apparemment ce que l'on appelait les « vases communicants » dans le domaine amoureux. Il conclut : 

- Je vais vous laisser, je vais aller parler à Sade. Tu avais raison Duo, il est encore plus beau que tu ne me le décrivais. On aura l'occasion de se revoir d'ici l !

.

**Would**** like to kiss and carress**

_J'aimerais embrasser et caresser_

Duo, bien que concentré sur le baiser se sentit bouillir puis rougir de honte. Il espérait que Heero, pris dans l'action, ne ferait pas attention à la dernière remarque de Sandor qui lui paierait ce coup-là très cher. 

.

**Smooth**** just like silk**

_Doux comme la soie…_

Les caresses de Heero, bien que toujours sensuelles et possessives, s'étaient faîtes plus tendres, beaucoup plus tendres, câlines,  douces… il avait écout : n'était pas soldat parfait qui voulait !

**Oh me oh my well well can't you tell**

_Oh oui euh enfin c'est-à-dire que bon tu m'as compris_

ndlr : ils n'ont pas la force de parler c'est pour ça que j'ai casé ça là ^^

.

.

Sandor se dirigea vers Sade. 

Il était heureux et triste à la fois. 

Duo avait trouvé son bonheur et un amour apparemment réciproque. 

Et lui n'avait que ses missions. 

L'homme auquel il pensait depuis deux ans ne se rappelait même pas de lui.

**What you want is some boombastic romantic fantastic lover**

_Ce que tu désires c'est un amant irrésistible, romantique et fantastique_**  
.**

Wu Fei ne voulut plus chercher à analyser les sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait. Le décalage horaire le rendait un peu bizarre, voilà tout. Il avait besoin de se reposer et de prendre l'air, le manque de sommeil pouvant avoir des répercussions pour le moins surprenantes. Il sortit donc de la salle à manger…

Il mit un pied dehors lorsqu'il entendit : 

.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Encore ? D'accord ^_________^

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

.

Réléna venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger et avait surpris Heero et Duo dans un bouche-que-veux-tu. Tous les verres et autres porcelaines explosèrent comme dans la pub crunch. 

Wu Fei avait bien fait de sortir… 

Prendre l'air lui ferait oublier ses frustrations.

Même celles qu'il ne pensait pas avoir.

.

.

.

Sandor lui, rejoignit une Sade qui profitait de l'agitation suite au séisme Peacecraft pour échapper à la calamité ^^ n°2 à savoir Peacecraft frère. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu la veille il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des avances, plus ou moins à mots couverts. Au début ça pouvait prêter à confusion, là c'était sûr. 

Alors elle se vêtit d'un simple jean et d'un T-Shirt court blanc non moulant pour passer inaperçu. Mais passer inaperçu avec un physique aussi particulier que  le sien – jolie brune aux yeux très gris - c'était mission impossible. 

Aussi lorsqu'elle vit Sandor, elle s'accrocha à lui comme la mouche du coche et lui dit :

.

- Salut Sand' super heureuse de te voir, barrons-nous !

- Ok 'Sade, me too, je te suis !

.

Ils fuirent jusqu'à un petit jardin du manoir. 

.

************************************************************************************************************

_Les jardins résidentiels, 12h30_

.

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent chaleureusement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sandor ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :

- T'es vraiment splendide Sade!

- Oh ça va! J'ai grandi c'est tout! Faut arrêter d'en faire un fromage!

- T'as grandi de partout à la fois ma belle!

- Si tu n'étais pas homo je dirais que tu me dragues!

- C'est pas parce que je suis homo que je n'apprécie pas les belles plantes! En parlant de canon, le Marquise à l'air d'être drôlement intéressé par toi!

.

La jeune femme émit un grognement pro néanderthalien avant de répondre, gênée :

- Grrrrrr la Pompadour veut mon cul point barre. Je ne peux pas le voir, je n'ai jamais pu et je ne le pourrais jamais. Ca date de la guerre. En plus il a sa cops et elle est là. Fin de l'histoire.

- Justement ! Ca date de la guerre ton antipathie…s a copine..

- Hahaha je suis sûre qu'elle apprécierait d'être reléguée au rang de musée!

- Non sans blagues ! Tu ne le connais pas suffisamment pour que ton antipathie actuelle soit justifiée.

.

Sandor s'endort était un homme intelligent.

Mais un homme quand même.

Un tit peu de solidarité savamment dosée ça ne fait pas de mal ^^

La réponse de Sade fut un peu plus longue à arriver :

.

- Peut être… . Mais me faire draguer ouvertement par un sexy Zechsy en mal d'action sachant que sa cops est là je trouve ça minable. Et çà, ça justifie une antipathie actuelle. Je suis plus qu'un corps Sandy. A l'intérieur je suis restée la même… « plaie ».

.

Le regard doré s'assombrit.

L'entrain qui était dans la voix disparut

pour laisser place à la mélancolie.

Le nuage de marbre était passé devant l'or du soleil.

.

- Je sais ma belle. Mais parfois on aimerait bien être un corps… .

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je… j'ai revu Wu Fei tu sais.

- Ah oui ? Génial !!! Alors raconte ? T'as pu te déclarer enfin ? T'as vu, il est encore plus beau qu'avant!

- T'es pas la sœur de Duo pour rien toi !

- Changez de disque ! Grrrrr excuse-moi : j'ai du faire une overdose de BigGun, ça a du me monter au crâne…

.

Le nuage quitta partiellement le soleil.

.

- Au moins tu me fais rire ! Wu Fei… il ne se rappelle même pas de moi…

- Après avoir travaillé autant de temps avec toi ?

- On ne se voyait pas super souvent…

- Oui mais quand même ça ne lui ressemble pas… ah… mais il faut dire qu'il était à l'époque avec un suceur de cerveau, une plaie cosmique, une apocalypse universelle, un connard intergalactique… .

- Ok, ok il était avec le mort-vivant! Pourtant il semblait qu'il avait plutôt bien pris la rupture.

.

Sade réfléchit.

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler à Sandor ne concernait que Wu Fei et personne d'autre que Duo était au courant.

Mais Sandor était un de ses meilleurs amis et surtout il était fou du jeune dragon.

Gentil, tendre… intelligent… discret… parfait pour lui!

Lui confier un peu des tourments passés de Wu Fei n'était pas le trahir, simplement aider à mieux le comprendre.

Pour aller au-delà de l'apparence froide et policée.

Pour aller chercher le dragon derrière le soldat

avant d'atteindre l'homme.

Elle dit doucement :

.

- Non, pas vraiment. Duo m'a dit que Treize l'avait traité de frigide.

- … un type aussi sensuel que lui ? C'est Treize qui ne doit pas être dou

- C'est ce que mon frère lui a dit. Cette remarque l'a tellement ébranlé qu'il a même été jusqu'à voir un prostitué de luxe pour vérifier s'il pouvait vraiment recevoir du plaisir. S'il était « normal » Après tout Treize était son prems.

.

Le jeune homme eut la délicatesse de rougir :

.

- Oh… je comprends mieux ses préoccupations alors. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses faciles à entendre… et alors… comment s'est passé… l'expérience avec le prostitu ?

- Bah le pro, il voulait le besogner gratuitement. Il semblerait que Wu Fei soit un feu d'artifices à lui tout seul ! D'ailleurs depuis lors je le surnomme WUFIRE quand on n'est que tous les deux… il sait très bien que Duo ne peut pas tenir sa langue avec moi, et crois-le ou non, il éclate de rire !

.

Sandor eut un sourire rêveur :

- Ca doit être… beau à entendre…

- Le rire de Wu Fei est comme celui de chaque membre de notre groupe de pilotes : trop rare, mais de ce fait encore plus précieux. Et ne dit pas à Wullahoop que j'ai dit ça sinon il ne va plus se sentir péter !

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, hein ?

- Je l'adore. Je les aime tous. Ce que nous avons vécu ensemble était horrible, tragique et unique. Je suis tombée dans le groupe d'hommes les plus sexy de la planète… Et ils sont tous gays ! Si ce n'est pas une injustice… .

- Bah on te confondait avec un garçon avant… tu aurais pu faire illusion…

.

Sade s'accorda un sourire avant de répondre avec sa délicatesse coutumière :

- C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Wu Fei. C'est ce qui m'a forcé à dire la vérité aux gars parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils déprécient mes qualités au combat uniquement parce que j'étais un navire sans proue.

- Tu as failli sortir avec Wu Fei ? Tu me l'avais jamais dit ça…..

- Plus ou moins. C'était ambigu. Si j'étais un homme et si j'étais restée telle qu'à l'époque, peut être aurions-nous vécu quelque chose.. nous ne le saurons jamais. Aujourd'hui c'est un excellent ami, et je suis beaucoup trop féminine. Lui aime les mâles dans toute leur masculinité, les poils en moins.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non pas du tout ! Au mieux nous aurions vécu quoi un flirt d'adolescent ? J'étais attirée par son physique, sa souffrance, son envie de justice et son isolement. Je n'étais pas attirée par son vrai lui, je ne le connaissais pas. Je ne l'ai vraiment connu qu'après la guerre, quand il a relégué ses démons au vestiaire pour se montrer sous son jour véritable. Et ce que j'ai connu m'a ôté l'illusion du physique pour me donner l'aspect humain et profondément amical. Hétéro ou non, Wu Fei et moi ne serions jamais sortis ensemble tout simplement parce que nos sentiments n'étaient pas de cet acabit.

- Je comprends… .

- Tu sais, il faudrait vraiment un type comme toi à Wu Fei!

.

Sade s'était remise en mode casage, couple et tralalas.

Mais Sandor n'était pas homme à se laisser simplement « caser »

Ne jamais se fier à ce que l'on voit…

Le ton se fit dur :

- Un type dont il ne se rappelle même pas? Un type pas terrible tout ce qu'il y a de plus quelconque?

- Sandor… tu t'es regardé dernièrement?

- …

- Tu es superbe …

- …

- … Mais tu ne sais pas t'habiller, tu ne prends pas soin de ton apparence. ça compte tu sais!

- Je veux être aimé pour moi-même, je me sens bien dans les vêtements que je porte et on ne va pas…

- … attirer les mouches avec du vinaigre, non mais tu as bien regardé Wu Fei ? Il est impeccable ! Ce n'est pas une fashion victim stupide pour autant. Tu vas me dire que la première chose que tu as remarqué chez le dragon c'est son intelligence ?

- …

**I'm just like a turtle crawling out of my shell**

_Je suis comme une tortue sortant de sa carapace_

La voix de Sade, d'amusée se fit sérieuse :

- Sandor. Je me rappelle une mission où tu devais passer pour un maître nageur et ce jour-là ô béni je suis tombée amoureuse de ton caleçon Gundin Klein. Je me rappelle avoir voulu jouer le rôle du sifflet que tu avais dans ta bouche. Voire carrément le rôle principal : le Gundin ^^

**With**** my sexual physique Jah know me well built**

_Avec mon corps qui est une invite au sexe, vous comprenez  je suis plutôt bien fait ^^_

.

- Sade…[rougit et sourit]

- C'est la vérité, tu es superbe. Si tu veux que Wu Fei se rappelle de toi, saisis ta chance ILLICO. La grande fête a lieu demain, mais ce soir on va tous dans LA boîte la plus cotée L4, spécialement réservée par Quatre : Le GunStar. C'est l'occasion ou jamais !

**She call me Mr. Boombastic**

_Elle m'appellle Mr …._

.

- Mais… je…

- Séduis-le !

**say**** me fantastic**

_elle dit que je suis fantastique_

- Mais…

- Séduis-le !

- Sade…

- Après demain on repart tous chacun de notre côté. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Je... ne sais pas…

.

L'air de la belle Sade se fit sadique alors qu'elle ajoutait :

- MOI je sais : qui n'essaye rien n'a rien ! Chouette ! Je vais demander à Duo de te prêter ses vêtements…

- Ca ne va pas non ? Il doit faire deux tailles de moins que moi ! Je suis bâti…

**Mr. Lover lover**

-… comme un quaterback : justement…  *nétoiles dans les yeux, revois Sandor torse nu…* puis se réveille : un dernier détail Sandy Sand : es-tu puceau?

**hmmm******

- Non pourquoi ?

- Es-tu dou ?

**Mr. Lover lover**

- Bah jusque là personne ne s'est plaint….

**hmmm******

- Prouve-moi que t'es un amant prévenant ?

- Quoi ?

.

Le regard gris prit un éclat métallique qui fit frissonner Sandor.

Sade allait parler on ne peut plus sérieusement et ce qu'il allait entendre ne risquait pas de lui plaire.

Il pouvait le voir à l'air fermé qu'arborait d'ordinaire la si avenante demoiselle.

.

- Je sais que tu es amoureux de Wuwu et c'est déjà le tiers du chemin. Jamais je ne t'aurais dit quoi que ce soit de personnel sur lui si je ne te jugeais pas de confiance. Je pense en mon âme et conscience que tu es l'homme qu'il lui faut. Ceci étant…

- Ceci étant…

- … Je ne suis pas Wu Fei. Je pense que tu as tous les atouts de ton côtés mais il est évident que lui seul aura la décision finale.

- C'est évident.

- Oui mais il y a une chose qui l'est moins, Sandor. Tous les deux vous n'avez pas du tout le même objectif.

- …

- Lui ne recherche pas l'amour mais du plaisir sans se prendre la tête. De la liberté sans engagement, tout simplement parce qu'il est resté avec un homme qui l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais pas suffisamment pour faire attention à ses besoins. Il en est sorti meurtri, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Alors aussi illogique que cela puisse te paraître, le premier pas vers son cœur c'est d'abord le corps dont Treize, si amoureux fut-il, n'a su que négliger, prendre pour réceptacle.

- …

- Un corps se guérit et s'utilise infiniment plus facilement qu'un cœur, Sandor. Tu comprends? Si tu penses devenir son ami, le connaître mieux etc… bref si tu imagines une évolution on ne peut plus normale, tu vas droit dans le mur… tu vas devenir un ami, rien, strictement rien de plus. S'il estime que tu en vaux la peine bien entendu.

-…

- C'est un homme qui a des aventures sans lendemains qui chantent avec qui il juge digne. Et à voir sa tête ça fait un moment que ça ne lui est pas arrivé. Si tu réussis… si tu réussis tu pourras essayer de mieux le connaître sans le harceler. Le sexe comme un moyen, pas comme une fin. C'est pas ton truc, c'est pas le mien non plus, mais c'est comme ça. Sinon tu oublies Wu Fei et tu passes à autres choses. Il faut vraiment que tu comprennes que, sans mauvais jeu de mots, il ne faut pas tirer de plans sur la comète, où tu risques de très très haut. Mais encore une fois, je ne suis pas Wuwu et il pourrait te surprendre. Souhaites-tu toujours tenter ta chance ?

- ... Oui …

- Bien. Maintenant prouve moi que tu es un amant prévenant. Parce qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'appelés et jusqu'à présent très peu d'élus de son corps et strictement aucun de son cœur.

**Mr. Lover lover**

Sandor réfléchit à la réponse adéquate à donner face à cette question saugrenue… pas si saugrenue.

Si, dans l'optique où il plaisait à Wu Fei, il fallait passer par son corps pour toucher à son cœur, eh bien il essaierait.

Il énonça, le plus naturellement, le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Je… le plaisir de mon partenaire passe avant le mien.

**she say I'm Mr. Ro...mantic**

_Elle dit que je suis Mr Ro….mantique (waouh trop dur ^^)_

- Adjugé. Fais sa fête à Wu Fei. Et Duo et moi on va faire ton extérieur ressembler à ton intérieur – et mettre en valeur ton postérieur envoyé par les dieux pour tenter les Hommes!

- [éclat de rire]… Sade ?

- Oui Sandor ?

- Merci… même si ça ne marche pas, merci de m'aider.

- De rien Sandor s'endort…

- Grrrrrrrrr

- Moi aussi je t'aime ^_____________^

**boom   
boom**

_boum___

_boum___

_loool___

**  
.******

.

Sade et Sandor s'enlacèrent dans le jardin brièvement, puis repartirent ensemble, en direction de la chambre de Duo.

Zechs avait assisté à la scène, et serrait les poings. Cela dépassait le cadre physique quoi que pouvait en penser la plaie, et il trouverait un moyen de le lui prouver. Noin, qui était là aussi se serrait encore plus contre le bras de sexy Zechsy, qui dans un mouvement de rage le dégagea et tourna les talons, sans même un regard en arrière.

Wu Fei, finissant son tour avait lui aussi assisté à la scène. Il ne pouvait plus nier ce sentiment de jalousie déplacé, ridicule et disproportionné. 

Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment que pourtant il avait su identifier.

Il décida de prolonger son tour, puis irait discuter avec Quatre et Trowa. Finalement il espérait que Quatre oublierait son idée d'aller en boîte car il n'avait aucune envie de sortir.

.

.

*********************************************************************************************************

_Dans la chambre de Duo (enfin dans celle de Rachid ^^, 15 heures)_

.

.

Plus tard, un Duo échevelé à demi nu exténué et visiblement extatique tentait de récupérer de l'ouragan Marathon Man du sex Yuy quand un bolide aux cheveux noirs suivi d'une deux chevaux aux cheveux châtains entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux et dit :

- J'en peux plus Hee-Chan laisse-moi encore quelques minutes… . Tu m'as achevé mon cœur…

- Hey Gode of Death ^^ tu récupéreras plus tard on a besoin de toi l !

- Sade tu vois pas que je suis mort ?

- OK mais c'est une urgence l

- Et qu'est-ce qui vaut que l'on réveille la mort incarnée ?

- Hmmm un plan de guerre drague concoctée par ta soeurette ?

.

Duo le fatigué de naissance Maxwell se releva d'un bond et s'écria :

- Nonnn ? Pour qui ?

- Sandy Sand et Wu Fei !

- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPA Shinigami lives !

- On a carte blanche pour les fringues….

- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- Euh, Sade, Max....

- [ensemble] : LA FERME SANDOR t'as pas voix au chapitre!

- ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

- Euh au fait Sand, je les connais les plans de ma soeur...

- Et...

- Ils marchent! Mais en contre partie tu ne peux plus marcher droit!

.

Haussement de sourcil de la demoiselle. 

- Tu te plains Duo ?

- ^___________________________________________________________________^

- Je préfère… ^o^

.

Le téléphone de la chambre sonna. Machinalement, Duo mit le haut-parleur.

.

- Oui Hee-Chan ?

- Duo… j'ai encore envie de toi… je n'en peux plus d'avoir envie de toi…..

.

**Gal you captivate my body put me under a spell**

_Gal c'est girl mais bon ^^. Tu as captivé mon corps,tu m'as ensorcel_

Duo vira à la tomate. Il voulut stopper le haut-parleur quand sa sœur l'en empêcha d'un geste, jetant un œil discret à Sandor. Le jeune dévisagea sa sœur, comprit le truc, soupira puis répondit à son homme :

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi Heero... c'est incroyable.

- J'ai envie de te caresser….De me perdre et me retrouver en toi…

- Heero… .

- J'ai encore ton goût dans ma bouche.

- Heero…

- Me sens-tu encore en toi ?

- Je me sens vide. Vide et comblé de toi, par toi, pour toi….

- Tu me manques…

- Toi aussi..

.

L'ex Shinigami avait essayé de prévenir son amant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais il s'était laissé emporté par les paroles érotiques et douces de son amour.

.

- J'appelais du bureau de Quatre pour voir si tu étais réveillé… et si on pouvait faire une petite sieste crapuleuse…[rire sensuel]

- Hee-Chan….[rire sensuel et ébahi]

- Oui je sais Koi. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu as besoin de recharger tes batteries. Blablabla. Le Dieu de la Mort qui ne se remet pas de sa petite mort… [rire sensuel, taquin]

- De SES petites morts ! Si nous n'étions pas obligés de sortir je t'aurais enchaîné au lit !

.

**Let me take you to an island of the sweet cool breeze**

_Laisse-moi t'emmener sur l'île des brises douces et sucrées (ouais on va dire île de rêve ça fait moins pitié pour toi Shag')_

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses… [charmeur et taquin]

- Attends de voir toi, quand je vais te coller le Shinigami…

- Hmmmmmmm… je t'attends [murmure très érotique]

- [gémissement] Plus tard. Il faut qu'on se prépare pour la boîte de ce soir..

.

On pouvait entendre le sourire du japonais au bout du fil

.

- … séparément mon coeur. Sinon on n'en verra jamais le bout et on ne sortira pas d'ici ! [léger rire, fin en murmure, s'y voit déjà…]

- pfffffff c'est pas juste ! [ton de petit garçon… voix d'homme..1 mélange 100% gah]

- La vie est injuste Hee-FEI ! [soupir, ton faussement fataliste]

- Grrrrrr Alors je ne peux vraiment pas venir ? Même un peu ? [ton légèrement boudeur]

- Pas avant que je sois prêt. Toi et moi savons que peu est un mot inconnu à ton vocabulaire dans certains domaines… [sensuel, fait exprès de jouer sur les mots]

- Mais… je suis toujours prêt moi ! ^___________^

- Mon cœur le soldat que tu es est toujours au garde à vous, mais là il devra attendre que nous soyons tous les deux habillés pour la boîte. Passe me chercher dans euh quatre heures le temps… que je me lave les cheveux. Tu sais que j'aime prendre mon temps. [ne cherche pas à l'allumer mais y arrive]

- Mais tout à l'heure quand on était dans la salle de bains tu les a lavés, non ? [taquin]

- Heero… je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où nous sommes passés par la salle de bains toi et moi, alors oui on a utilisé l'eau mais on a tout fait sauf se laver. On est ressortis propres par l'opération du saint-esprit…

.

**Come**** lay down in my jacuzzi and get some bubble bath **

_Viens te détendre dans mon jaccuzi et amène le bain moussant_**  
.**

- Ok, Ok… . Bon je raccroche ! C'est pas parce que Quatre est riche que je dois en profiter, hein ? [rires]

- [rires] Passe me voir d'ici quatre heures, je me serais fait tout beau pour toi.

- Hmmm j'ai hâte de voir ça. Bon je te laisse. J'aurais essayé au moins !

- Patience est toujours récompensée ! See you later Koi mine. 

- Hai. A tout à l'heure Koiishi. 

.

.

L'américain raccrocha et exhala un soupir rêveur.

Sade sourit tendrement à son frère, puis se retourna vers un Sandor abasourdi :

- Il sait dire autre chose que hn ?

**I'm a lyrical lover no take me for no filth **

_Je suis un amant prévenant (chantant la sérénade) ne me prends surtout pas pour un sauvage _**  
  
**__

- Oh. Que. Oui. Il sait dire je t'aime aussi. Et quand je suis avec lui, j'en suis réduis aux onomatopées, ce qui est une première !

.

Sade lança un regard diabolique à Sandor : 

- C'est ce qui a des chances de t'attendre. Mourir d'amour ^^

- J'attends ma petite mort avec impatience.

.

.

Ils eurent un mal de chien à dégoter des vêtements à Sandor qui lui plaisait et lui allait. Les vêtements étaient toujours trop quelque chose ou pas assez quelque chose, montrait trop de ceci ou de cela, ne correspondait pas à son style… Sade perdit patience :

.

- Sandy tu n'as AUCUN style. La seule fois où tu étais sexy, tu ne portais qu'un caleçon oh-my-sweet-Lord

- d'ailleurs porter du Gundin Klein avec au dessus des vêtement MONOGUN c'est négligé - alors ne la ramène pas (wonanawooooo comme dirait la B.O de Didier avec Alain Chabat ^^) 

- … .

.

Duo sembla réfléchir, puis ajouta :

.

- Tu dis que la seule fois où tu l'as trouvé sexy il était en calebut ? 

- Voui. Non mais t'as vu ses fringues ? On dirait qu'il les a piquées au cirque de Trowa sans me moquer de toi Sandy Can't you see (Grease ^^)

- Tu te dis pas que ce sont mes goûts ?

.

La réponse vint de Duo et elle fut catégorique.

- Non. On ne peut pas aimer ça c'est impossible. Soit t'es un gros radin soit t'en as rien à foutre de ton apparence. Je penche pour la seconde. Tu veux qu'on aille chercher une beauté intérieure dont tu n'as peut être pas conscience mais faut donner envie d'aller la chercher aussi. Tu achètes une voiture parce qu'elle est fonctionnelle, je veux bien. Mais tu ne peux pas coucher avec une personne qui ne te plaît pas. Au risque de briser tes rêves on vit avec un corps et un esprit, mais on ne couche pas avec un esprit et NON Casper le fantôme n'a AUCUNE vie sexuelle avec les humains qu'il côtoie!!!!!!! Alors tu coopères, c'est clair ????

- [rires] Oui Monsieur.

- [ignorage de Sandor pendant 5 minutes] Bon… tu disais frangin? On dirait que t'as eu une idée…

- Voui ma belle j'ai une idée… et il faut commencer par lui commander des lentilles de contact adaptées à sa vue GunEyes..

- Tu crois qu'on va les livrer à temps ?

- Et puis le temps de lui faire essayer, de vérifier s'il les supporte..

- Euh… je peux parler ?

- … 

- …

.

Ils étaient tellement pris dans les préparatifs qu'ils en avaient complètement oublié l'objet des préparations ^^ 

Ouups !

.

- J'ai des lentilles sur moi….

.

Regard incrédule.

Cri du cœur jumeaux :

- Alors pourquoi tu portes CA !!!!

- Parce que c'est plus confortable….

- OK. Avant que tu ne repartes pour ta base on va te relooker.

- Me relooker ne changera pas mon intérieur tu sais…

- Ecoutes Sandor….

.

Sade s'approcha du jeune homme et ôta ses lunettes, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle caressa une joue veloutée avant de poursuivre :

.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'as fait croire que ce que tu étais à l'intérieur n'était pas beau mais c'est complètement faux. Ton intérieur reste tel qu'il est… . C'est ton extérieur comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, que l'on va mettre en lumière… . Comment peux-tu cacher de tels yeux… . Comment peux-tu cacher ton âme derrière des vêtements infâmes… . Tu crois qu'on ne voit pas que tu es quelqu'un de bien ?

.

Les yeux dorés n'osaient plus rencontrer les scintillantes orbes grises.

Sandor chuchota tristement :

.

- Wu Fei, ne se rappelle pas de moi.

- Parce que tu l'as bien voulu toi aussi. Tu es responsable de tes actes, grand. Tu es aussi responsable que Wu Fei. Lui pour n'avoir pas su te voir. Toi pour ne pas avoir su te faire connaître.

Sandor baissa la tête : elle avait raison.

Duo sortit la dernière tenue et lui ordonna de l'essayer. Sandor cria :

.

- JAMAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! MEME PAS EN REVE JE PORTE CA, CA VA PAS NON ? JE NE VEUX PAS ME FAIRE VIOLER !!!

- Hmmmm Duo ? Je sais qu'il mesure 1m90 et tout et tout mais tu prends les bras, je prends les jambes, OK kiddo?

- OK Sadie', let's go !

- NONNNNN

.

Sandor essaya de sortir de la chambre et au moment où il allait toucher la poignée, Duo sortit une dague de sa natte et la lança, si bien qu'il fut obligé de reculer sa main de la porte pour ne pas qu'elle soit transpercée.

.

Il regarda Duo : il avait les yeux du Shinigami

Il regarda Sade : elle avait les yeux de Cerbère

Il leva les yeux au ciel : et pria.

.

Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent de lui, le portèrent et lui enfilèrent la tenue.

Quelques minutes plus tard… .

.

- Alors… vous dîtes quoi ?

Duo [mâchoire qui touche le sol] :  **Mr. Boombastic **

Sade [en réanimation] :  **Mr. Lover lover**

.

Quand ils retrouvèrent leur souffle, ils répondirent, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et des grands sourires copyright Shinigami aux lèvres: « ON PREND »

**hmmm******

.

.

_Chambre de Duo, 19h30_

.

Heero vint chercher son homme exactement quatre heures après son coup de fil. – Tout du moins vérifier s'il était à peu près prêt -. Il portait un pantalon de cuir moulant noir et un haut sans manches blanc révélant sa puissante et féline musculature. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'après avoir frappé à la porte sans obtenir de réponses il entra et trouva Duo… nu, en train de démêler ses cheveux devant la glace de son armoire.

.

- Bah alors ? Tu n'as pas fini ?

- Non… 

_bras qui enlacent_

- je ne fais que commencer…

_baiser goulu_

_gémissement_

- … hmmmm

- Duo.. on va être en retard…

_doigts_ _enfoncés dans une longue chevelure soyeuse et odorante_

- Tu t'en foutais tout à l'heure….

_Lèvres mordillées…_

- … tu n'as pas un petit creux mon coeur?

- J'ai toujours faim.

_bouche pénétrée consciencieusement_

- Hmmm alors un tout petit en-cas ne devrait pas nous mettre en retard ? 

_Lèvres léchées…_

- Hmmm… juste un en-cas

_fesses caressées, bouche délaissée pour cou appétissant…_

_Poisson au bout de l'hameçon._

.

Duo ne savait pas si Heero apprécierait de voir son vêtement préféré – tout du moins celui qu'il voulait lui voir porter pour leur seconde nuit ensemble - sur Sandor… alors il préférait payer un acompte sur les représailles auxquelles il ne manquerait pas de s'exposer…

Mais c'était pour la bonne cause..

Ca en valait la peine…

Il avait hâte…..

.

.

************************************************************************************************************

_Chambre de Sandor, 20 heures_

.

Sandor avait regagné sa chambre. Il n'osait pas sortir ainsi et pourtant il n'était pas du genre timide. Ce que les autres ignoraient, c'était que son dernier petit ami en date l'avait accusé de trop attirer les regards et d'avoir des pulsions sexuelles trop importantes, frustrantes et anormales pour quiconque. 

Il était sorti avec un angoissé maladif qui avait réussi à le faire se déprécier lui-même et à douter constamment. Sade et Duo l'avaient très bien cerné et savaient qu'ils ne lui auraient jamais fait porter quoi que ce soit s'il ne l'avait pas voulu. 

Il avait juste besoin de conviction pour redevenir lui-même.

Redevenir…

.

L'homme enjoué, sexy, trop sexy qu'il était jadis…

**Mr. Lover lover**

L'homme qu'il voulait être pour Wu Fei

**hmmm******

L'homme qu'il voulait que Wu Fei voit

**Mr. Lover lover**

Il le verrait

**Hmmm**

Il le sentirait

**With your cus cus perfume I love your sweet smell**

_Avec ton parfum *pshitt pshitt*. J'adore ton odeur sucrée****_

Il l'écouterait

**I'm a lyrical lover no take me for no filth**

_Je suis un amant prévenant, ne me prends pas pour un sauvage_

Il le toucherait

**Smooth**** just like silk**

_Doux comme la soie_

Il le goûterait.

**Hmmm**

_Hmmm lool_

Et… il espérait…

qu'il finirait par l'aimer.

.

Il se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bains et sourit

Le dragon n'avait aucune chance.

A la fin de cette soirée, PLUS JAMAIS il ne pourra passer à côté de lui sans le reconnaître

**Mr. Boombastic**

est dans la place.

La chasse était ouverte.

.

.

************************************************************************************************************

_Chambre de Wu Fei, 20 heures_

.

Wu Fei observa sa tenue : pantalon de satin noir et sandales traditionnels avec un top en satin noir très moulant à manches courtes à col V, tout sauf traditionnel. Le top laissait entrevoir un peu de sa peau crémeuse et lisse et faisait ressortir ses muscles développés, extrêmement bien définis mais tout en grâce et déliement. Il avait noué ses cheveux en queue de cheval sur la nuque. Il avait hésité à les lâcher,  mais il pensa que s'il devait danser il aurait trop chaud.

Puis il réfléchit deux secondes au mot.

Danser.

Chang Wu Fei.

Ah !

Il détacha ses cheveux et secoua la tête, la longue masse soyeuse et odorante caressant à présent ses épaules, lui arrivant presque à la taille. Il ferait acte de présence pour Quatre et Trowa et dès que le minimum de temps requis pour ne pas être discourtois serait respecté, il rentrerait dans sa chambre.

.

********************************************************************************************************

_Au GunStar, 0H00_

_._

_._

Il était déjà 0H00 : la fête battait son plein dans le gigantesque complexe. Quatre et Trowa, tous les deux habillés en jeans moulants Gundo Armani et T-Shirt à mailles « filet de pêche » étaient littéralement en train d'enflammer la piste de danse englués l'un à l'autre, totalement oublieux de tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Sade, dans sa combinaison sans manches à col V grise avec son chapeau de cow-boy s'en donnait à cœur joie, sa bonne humeur – et sa beauté – lui valant d'être la star de la soirée avec un Duo cheveux lâchés et un Top moulant kaki sans manches, un pantalon militaire et des boots – Mais il était difficile à leurs admirateurs de se rapprocher avec un Heero Yuy littéralement soudé au derrière de son homme et un Adonis Blond + Noin collé au bras - à faire rempart pour Sade. 

La pauvre voulait fuir mais n'y arrivait pas.

.

Wu Fei n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à danser. Il estimait que l'heure de la bienséance était passée et qu'il était grand temps de rentrer quand il y eut un changement de musique. 

Les premières mesures d'un rythme plus sensuel se firent entendre.

.

**Mr. Boombastic   
What you want is some boombastic romantic fantastic lover   
Shaggy **

_Mr__ Boombastic (intraduisible. En gros. The Man)_

_Ce que tu veux c'est un amant irrésistible, romantique, fantastique _

_Shaggy__ (c'est le chanteur ^__^)_**  
  
**

.

Sandy ? Il avait bien entendu Sandy ? Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Il fallait qu'il cesse d'entendre des voix.

.

**Mr. Lover lover**, 

.

Quelqu'un se rapprocha de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais deux mains caressantes sur ses fesses le firent rester en place. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché.

Et avec la séance à laquelle il avait eu droit la veille, Wu Fei se sentait plus qu'attis

.

**hmmm******

Les mains paresseuses se faufilèrent dans le pantalon, tandis qu'une bouche gourmande s'appropriait une oreille. C'était très érotique. Wu Fei ne voyait rien..Ses yeux étaient inutiles. Il les ferma, dit merde à ses principes et se laissa aller aux sensations.

De toutes façons s'il n'aimait pas, il pouvait toujours le casser en deux.

.

**Mr. Lover lover**

Les mains se faufilèrent à l'avant du pantalon, caressant la base de son sexe déjà humide. Il ne s'encombrait jamais de sous vêtements. La bouche sur son oreille se fit douce violence, mordilla, suça et lapa, puis souffla doucement, rafraîchissant cette peau qui brûlait sous elle. L'autre main quitta le creux de reins pour remonter sous le top, caressa les muscles, connaître et reconnaître un corps qui lui appartiendrait avec un peu de chance. 

Le ventre plat et doux, le petit coquillage du nombril, le torse musclé et lisse sur lequel elle s'attarda du bout des doigt… . jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un téton qu'elle pinça doucement.

Les bras du dragon enlacèrent une nuque forte et dans le mouvement, son séant se trouva encore plus pressé contre l'homme sans visage.

Wu Fei gémit en même temps que la musique, ondulant malgré lui contre son tortionnaire.

Ils dansaient

corps à corps.

.

**hmmm******

Il y avait des jours où on ne se posait pas de questions. 

Où l'on n'était que sensations. 

Wu Fei était dans un de ces jours-là.

La musique était sensuelle, les mains de l'homme sans visage était douces et il n'avait qu'une envie. 

Céder à ses impulsions. 

Pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il éprouverait du plaisir avec un parfait inconnu ? 

Aucune idée. 

Mais il avait envie de se laisser aller…

.

A l'érection qui naissait sous la toile de jean de son compagnon – le dragon le sentait par ses frottements – il n'était pas le seul à apprécier la chose… . 

Il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de se retourner.

.

Un effet de lumière lui permit de voir le visage – et la tenue de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il était mort et on l'avait envoyé en enfer. Il avait face à lui un ange pervers.

.

**With my sexual physique Jah know me well built******

Tout en muscle. Des pectoraux saillants à peine recouverts d'un T-Shirt  à manches courtes en voile que l'on avait envie de déchirer par pure jalousie car il était en contact avec une peau qui semblait lisse, si lisse…

.

**Smooth just like silk   
Soft and coddle hug me up like a quit******

Des cuisses nerveuses et musclées mises en valeurs par le plus petit short en jean existant sur terre et dans les colonies, 

rempli à craquer.

.

**Gal you captivate my body put me under a spell******

Un visage pourtant empli de douceur, aucun angle trop abrupt, tout en finesse…

Wu Fei ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il touchait son ange du bout des doigts…

Il était étrangement ému, sensibilisé,

Captivé par ce qu'il se dégageait de l'inconnu.

Et curieusement, pas uniquement son physique…

Pourquoi ressentait-il… quelque chose ?

Il retraçait les contours de son visage…Tandis que l'ange posa ses deux mains au creux de ses reins et l'attira lentement, sûrement, inexorablement vers son corps….

**Gal you captivate my body put me under a spell******

Lorsqu'il se retrouva tout contre lui, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, Wu Fei le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne discernait pas la couleur avec le jeu de lumières sombres, mais il reconnaissait le regard. 

Un regard qui l'avait troubl

Hant

Tellement, tellement plus

Touché en cinq minutes

Que d'autres en plusieurs années…

Et pourtant l'homme était…

Insignifiant ?

Apparences, apparences…

Il comprenait mieux l'incompréhensible. 

Dès le premier contact les choses avaient été étranges,

Envoûtantes,

Entre eux.

Il écarquilla les yeux et chuchota, entre émerveillement et méfiance :

.

- Sandor…

.

Tsusuku ^_______________________________________________________________________^

.

Ha ha ! Il n'a pas que des oneshots dans l'arc : loin de là ^^

Et il n'y a pas que des lemons non plus héhé ^^

Attendez-vous à des surprises ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu au moins ^___^

.

.

@+++++ !

.

Mithy ^^


	4. Mr Boombastic 2ème partie

**Blabla légal (pas à moi) en toute première page.**

**Rating : R+ Lemon, réflexion et romance et fin à la moi mode lâchage ^^ si pas votre truc, ne lisez pas, tout simplement.**

**Suite et fin de Mr Boombastic ^^**

**Micii**** à ma *Be Gentle* Lilith, Choléra, Carina D, Yami-Rose et Mimi Yuy (contente que ça aille mieux mademoiselle ^_^)**

**Kikoo**** express à ma Luna : **je t'écris demain j'ai un peu plus de temps devant moi ma belle, kissous ^^

**Dédicace spéciale à Miss Meanne : **mici pour la rigolade *voix douce* et la review ^^ : Il va en chier Zechs mais je suis sûre que même toi tu auras pitié loool kissous ^_~

.

.

**Mr Boombastic**

.

Sandor ne s'attendait pas à ce que Wu Fei le reconnaisse vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et qu'il ne l'avait même pas reconnu.

Peut être… peut être existait-il dans l'inconscient de Wu Fei, ne demandant qu'à être réveillé… 

Il était si heureux….

Cette main qui retraçait les contours de son visage était presque

Révérencieuse…

Comme s'il était dans un rêve.

La musique assourdissante,

l'ambiance lourde,

les pièces sombres,

l'atmosphère moite

Et l'érotisme de la scène renforçaient cette impression

_Et cette méfiance…._

L'homme aux yeux d'or montrerait au dragon qu'il était

Bien réel.

.

Le jeune homme prit les lèvres de Wu Fei, enveloppa la main qui n'était pas sur son visage et la posa sur une de ses fesses, 

Juste à la lisière du short,

au niveau de la courbe tendre et nue.

Puis glissa les longs doigts du jeune homme sous le tissus 

et le fit le fit caresser la rondeur.

**Give me your loving gal your loving well good   
I want your loving gal give it like you should**

_Donne-moi ton corps allez viens, donne-le bien_

_Je veux ton corps mon bébé donne-toi comme il se doit_

Le dragon, oubliant un temps sa méfiance, gémit contre la bouche de Sandor, déplaça une des mains de son amant qui était sur ses reins 

et la fit descendre sous le haut de son pantalon, afin qu'il câline ses rondeurs nues,

et s'insinuer,

stimuler 

délicatement 

le secret de son désir…

**Give me your loving gal your loving well good   
I want your loving gal you remember the woo   
Would like to kiss and caress **

_Donne-moi ton corps allez viens, donne-toi bien_

_Je veux ton corps mon mignon tu sais comment ça marche_

_J'aimerais t'embrasser et te caresser_**  
.**

L'homme au regard d'or prit une des jambes de son partenaire et la fit entourer sa taille, se mit frotter son érection plus que douloureuse et confinée dans son short très court contre celle d'un dragon consumé. 

Il plongea profondément et avidement dans la bouche accueillante, caressa l'intérieur, s'appropria le palais humide, 

puis cajola la langue de Wu Fei avant de la prendre entre ses dents et de la suçoter. 

La main du chinois se crispa sur la fesse de Sandor et la malaxa, puis il mordit sa lèvre inférieure sous la torture du plaisir. 

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Wu Fei s'approcha de l'oreille de son ange, 

la mordilla puis murmura :

- Hmmmm j'adore ton odeur… Je te veux

- Hmm, moi aussi Wu Fei [coup de rein contre érection], mais pas ici..

.

Le regard onyx scintilla sous les strates.

L'éclat du bijou sombre se fit Némésis.

Sandor ne pouvait voir la teinte mais il sentait le feu sur sa peau

Ses propres yeux le brûlaient.

La détermination d'un dragon pouvait être impressionnante.

L'homme au regard d'or se trouvait devant le côté obscur.

Il avait envie de se laisser consumer.

Et pourtant il ne fallait pas…

La voix qui répondit au lieutenant se fit sucrée,

Tentatrice…

Douceur au cœur de poison

Déraison pure et désir…

Desideratas…

.

- Si… je te veux ici…

- On ne peut pas.

.

La voix se voulait ferme.

Mais avec Wu Fei qui lui suçotait l'oreille, pinçait sa fesse d'une main tout en titillant un téton de l'autre, sa résolution faisait figure d'illusion auditive.

Non il avait beau en la véracité de ses propos,

Que ce ne serait pas bien, etc…

A gémir de frustration ainsi…

Sandor n'était pas crédible.

Qui séduisait qui ?

.

- Je te veux là [coup de langue dans l'oreille] maintenant [coup de langue sur la bouche puis baiser chercheur d'âme langue inutilisable le lendemain matin] tout de suite…

.

Le dragon se dégagea de la bouche de l'ange, ôta sa jambe de la taille…puis déboutonna le short de Sandor qui laisse échapper une érection ma foi…

impressionnante.

Pour le dragon.

.

Wu Fei se lécha les lèvres sans vergogne, leva les yeux vers Sandor et susurra :

- Tout ça pour moi… je suis flatté.

- Fei… .

.

L'appelé s'était jeté aux pieds de l'ange,

pour lui faire des choses diaboliques.

Le dragon était complètement désinhibé,

Son cerveau était sous pilote automatique puisque l'irrigation sanguine était parti du côté du sud.

Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir.

Il était bien.

Peu importait qu'ils soient en plein milieu d'une boîte de nuit, une fête incroyable battant son plein :

Ils étaient dans un coin sombre, Wu Fei s'étant caché afin d'éviter toute compagnie après avoir minuté son temps de conversation polie avec ses amis…

Il s'amusait.

Il était libre.

Il était avec un homme qui lui plaisait grandement.

Il n'avait pas envie de serments.

Il avait tellement, tellement envie de libérer son corps…

_Mais pourquoi en même temps, son cœur se vidait ?_

_Pourquoi saignait-il ?_

_Le cœur ne gagnerait pas._

_Le corps l'emporterait._

_Il gardera un souvenir à chérir_

_Et son cœur oublierait l'existence d'un homme qu'il avait à peine croisé._

_Pas d'attaches et en même temps…_

_Il se l'attachait indéniablement._

_._

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie [lape la hampe] de [suçote la cime, insiste sur une douce crevasse] sexe [délaisse le mont pour lécher sur toute la longueur et prendre une poche délicate entre ses lèvres] Hm [lèche la poche jumelle, se délecte de la sentir s'alourdir contre sa langue moite] de toi… je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.

.

Pas un bon plan dragon,

ce n'est certainement pas une phrase à dire à un coup d'un soir.

Il peut l'interpréter autrement.

Autrement hein ? Et si c'était exactement ce que tu avais voulu dire ?

Autre…

Ment.

Autre…

Moi.

Sandor touchait cet autre lui.

Celui qu'il était

avant d'être…

meurtri.

Ce n'était pas qu'un corps à corps…

Non.

Non.

NON.

Le dragon mit son talent en œuvre afin de redevenir maître de la situation.

Il aurait l'ange pervers

Puis chacun

Retournerait

D'où il venait.

L'ardeur du dragon phénix fut telle qu'un long râle s'échappa de Sandor, qui tenait presque de la souffrance :

.

- Wu Fei….[passe sa main dans les longs cheveux soyeux sans le forcer à quoi que ce soit ] Wu Fei… je vais jouir…

.

Rage.

.

- Hors de question. [ôte sa bouche après l'avoir pris entièrement puis déclare ] J'ai trop envie de toi. Je me suis réservé cette danse et je l'aurais! 

- Wu Fei…

- Il est hors de question que tu me laisses en plan. Plus personne ne me laissera en plan.

.

Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux,

Plus prédateur,

Qu'un animal blessé.

Si mythique fut-il,

un animal restait un animal.

Le désir de Wu Fei était à son apogée.

Son cœur gelé, partiellement réchauffé par les amours de ses amis, menaçait de fondre par pans.

Et cela, il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Il ne pouvait se permettre d'estimer un homme qu'il ne reverrait sans doutes jamais.

Et pourtant…

.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées torturées et contradictoires, Wu Fei se redressa et se positionna sur Sandor.

Il fallait que leurs rapports redeviennent

Strictement.

Sexuels.

.

- Donne-moi ta langue mon ange…

.

Et avant de reprendre ses paroles bien trop douces et bien malgré lui, il offrit la sienne à Sandor, acceptant l'invitation de son ange à visiter son antre humide.

Les mains de l'ange pervers étaient partout, baissant le pantalon de satin, massant doucement une lune de soie, une cambrure délicate et si forte à la fois.

Les caresses étaient très passionnées, très hot…

Mais l'homme au yeux d'or ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer, d'éveiller,

de faire frémir et ressentir l'enfer à un dragon si peu habitué au feu.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire

L'amour.

Peu importait le lieu incongru et pourtant si commun à certains couples.

Peu importait les conseils avisés de Duo et Sade.

Sandor était lui-même.

Il était un homme.

Il pouvait prendre Wu Fei comme une bête sans jamais le prendre pour un animal.

Encore moins pour un réceptacle.

Il pouvait lui donner du sexe, lui donner son corps et en même temps son cœur.

_Même si c'était interdit…_

Car si Wu Fei avait ses propres aspirations,

Sandor avait les siennes.

Pour l'homme aux yeux d'or, le plus important dans une relation n'était pas d'être un excellent amant,

Mais de tout donner

TOUT.

Corps

Cœur

Ame

Passion

Tout 

Rien de plus

Rien de moins.

A Wu Fei de l'accepter ou non

Il n'imposerait pas à Wu Fei ses sentiments.

Mais Wu Fei n'imposera pas non plus les siens.

Fair-share.

Il allait mettre son cœur à nu

Il allait détruire 

consciencieusement

toutes

ses

chances

de

revoir

le

dragon

en

dérogeant

aux 

règles.

Le dragon le voulait à la sauvage ?

Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Il lui donnera ce qu'il veut

et en même temps ce qu'il ne veut pas

Ou tout du moins, ce qu'il a peur d'avoir…

_Il chérira ce souvenir égoïste…_

_En mettant ses aspirations au dessus de celles de son amant._

_Serait-il un Treize en ne respectant pas sa décision ?_

_En décidant à sa place de ce qui était le mieux pour lui ?_

.

- Viens Sandor, viens….

- J'arrive… j'arrive..

Et après avoir complètement baisser le pantalon de Wu Fei, libérant une érection plus qu'humide, Sandor sortit de sa poche en jean un préservatif, le positionna consciencieusement avant d'embarquer son compagnon pour la chevauchée fantastique.

[Insérer ici musique de Bonanza]

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

ptdr !!!!!!

**I'm Boombastic rated as the best   
The best you should get nothing more nothing less **

_Je suis irrésistible et considéré comme le meilleur_

_Tu dois avoir ce qu'il y a de mieux, ni plus, ni moins._**  
  
**__

Sandor empala Wu Fei sur son membre imposant, 

doucement,

sadiquement,

tandis que le dragon cherchait son souffle, 

qu'il ne retrouva jamais, 

volé gracieusement par son amant.

.

- Ha hannnnn hoooooooo hmmmm

.

Wu Fei avait l'impression d'être élargi à l'extrême : il n'avait pas de lubrifiant sur lui, mais le membre protégé combiné aux doigts talentueux qui l'avaient préparé tout à l'heure l'aidait à entrer aux bords de la folie, là où désir et plaisir rimaient avec délires et démence. 

Une poussée

_Encore_

Encore

Une autre

_Encore._

Une de plus, plus profonde,

Plus forte.

_Encore_

Alors c'était ça le vrai plaisir? 

Cette sensation de communion ?

Comment avait-il pu vivre sans ça ?

Comment pouvait-il ressentir cela ?

Lui qui avait appris à jouir sans connaître la plénitude…

Etait-ce toujours ainsi ?

Etait-ce ainsi

Avec…

- Hmmm Sannd Ahhh…

.

Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Sandor, suivant les mouvements de hanches devenu erratique de son compagnon, 

grognement pour grognement, 

rage pour rage, 

sexe pour sexe… 

pourtant il manquait quelque chose…

il manquait quelque chose.

.

« J'aimerais tellement voir ses yeux »

« J'aimerais tellement voir ses yeux »,

pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Expression…

.

Ils ouvrirent des paupières qu'ils n'avaient même pas la sensation d'avoir ferm

Un spot diffusant une lumière blanche et très douce éclairait partiellement leurs visages…

Le temps sembla se figer

Le regards s'enlacèrent,

l'un se noyant dans l'or, 

l'autre dans l'onyx…

C'était magnifique

.

Le frottement de son sexe gorgé de désir contre le ventre de Sandor propulsa Wu Fei sur la planète jouissance épanouissante pour la première fois. 

Son corps se contracta autour du membre de Sandor.

Un 

dernier 

coup de rein

vigoureux

et..

.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

- HOOOOOOOOO

.

L'ange déchu avait emmené son amant dans son paradis.

Au risque de lui-même se réveiller dans un enfer froid.

Jusqu'à l'avant-dernière minute, Sandor avait fait l'amour au dragon,

Mais à la toute dernière…

Il avait cédé à _ses_ aspirations.

Il lui avait donné 

du

sexe

pour

du

sexe.

La dernière poussée manquait de la tendresse qu'il aurait voulu

donner pour une première fois avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il n'avait pas eu l'égoïsme d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses rêves.

Il n'était pas Treize.

Wu Fei avait eu le dernier mot, même s'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'expérience pour le comprendre.

Sandor se retira doucement, conservant tout de même son dragon dans le creux de ses bras,

les jambes toujours autour de sa taille.

.

**say**** me fantastic**

Le dragon ne voulait pas se séparer des bras de son ange. Il se sentait bien.

Divinement bien.

Epuisé, mais bien.

Choyé, mais bien.

Aimé, mais bien.

_Aim_

_Non…_

_C'était ridicule… ils étaient dans un coin d'une boîte de nuit,_

_A moitié habillés…_

_Il ne pouvait pas se sentir autrement que satisfait sexuellement…_

_Si ?_

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente ainsi, 

Surtout pas.

Pas de prises de tête, le prochain qui entrerait dans son cœur serait le bon!

_Ridicule… il le connaissait à peine, ça faisait fleur bleu…_

Mais les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Ou était-il dans un état plus que post orgasmique ?

Il y avait de grandes chances

Toujours était-il que, quelle que fut la raison,

Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer dans le creux du cou de son amant du soir :

- Je pourrais m'habituer à ça… à cette chaleur… à cette sensation de bien-être…

- Moi aussi… Mais la prochaine fois je veux un lit et ton corps sans remparts vestimentaires.

.

Wu Fei sursauta : il ne s'était pas attendu à parler aussi haut.

Ils avaient tous les deux cédé à une pulsion et pour la première fois,

Wu Fei accordait une importance à l'avis d'un de ses amants.

Mon Dieu… à trop vouloir éviter les gens comme Treize, était-il devenu comme lui ?

L'ombre du responsable de sa peine ?

De sa perte de confiance ?

De son comportement qui aurait été on ne peut plus normal s'il correspondait à sa personnalité profonde, non à une carapace pour s'empêcher de souffrir ?

Il avait eu la chance de croiser la route d'un homme insignifiant…

qui signifiait de plus en plus…

qui lui avait beaucoup appris rien qu'en le touchant,

en le prenant dans ses bras,

en respirant contre sa peau,

en sentant les battements de son cœur…

en y étant sensible.

Il n'était pas amoureux.

Non.

Mais il était troublé.

Il était à nu.

Il voulait

Quoi au juste ?

_Une chance…_

Deux magnifiques yeux d'or étaient posés sur lui. 

Des yeux d'or très réservés malgré l'intimité qu'ils venaient de partager.

Des yeux d'une grande tendresse.

Des yeux qui semblaient le comprendre.

Des yeux qui semblaient…

vouloir le revoir

Pour qui le prenait-il ?

Pensait-il qu'il n'était… que pulsion ?

_Ce serait normal…_

Ce n'était qu'une partie véritable, certes, mais seulement

Seulement une partie…

L'ange aurait-il peur du tout ?

L'ange voudrait-il du tout ?

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait fait arrêt sur images.

Cela faisait deux fois que Sandor répétait la même phrase.

Wu Fei avait un regard ébahi et figé.

Sandor embrassa Wu Fei sur le bout du nez afin de le réveiller.

Il cligna des yeux,

secoua la tête et s'apprêta à s'excuser,

prêt à oublier ses pensées folles et douces

quand l'homme aux yeux d'or l'interrompit en posant un index sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

.

- Tu le crois si je te dis que je t'aime depuis longtemps ?

.

Sandor n'avait pas envie de faux-semblants, de se faufiler, de louvoyer…

Il avait accepté de jouer au jeu de Wu Fei puisqu'il était sur son terrain.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse manipuler.

S'ils devaient entretenir une relation, ce serait sur des bases équitables.

Il avait prouvé qu'il était flexible…

Wu Fei saura-t-il prendre la main tendue ?

C'était à prendre ou à laisser.

Même si le risque était énorme.

La réponse, curieusement, ne se fit pas attendre :

- Bien sûr que non je ne te crois pas.

- …

-  [sourire] Mais tu as tout ton temps pour me le prouver.

.

_Nous avons tout le temps de vraiment et non pas intimement nous connaître…_

_Premier pas… d'un long chemin sans sens interdit_

_et qui sait ?_

.

Phrases qui s'échappent de lèvres étirées sur un doux sourire.

Mots qui s'enfuient de la bouche d'un homme qui réapprend tout doucement à ouvrir son cœur,

a en chemin ouvert son corps

mais a d'abord 

et

surtout

ouvert

Les

Yeux.

.

.

- YEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPA ! Duo ! Wu Fei a conclu ! YEPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sade, dans son bonheur se jeta dans les bras du premier venu. 

Malheureusement c'était Zechs… elle voulut le repousser mais il la tint serrée contre lui et lui vola un baiser. 

Un long

long

long

et chaste

baiser.

Gloups.

.

Tout le monde dans la salle applaudissait : il fallait dire que les cris de zozios n'avaient échappé à personne – sono pétée au bon moment ^_____________^ et les feulements étant très violents, la lumière fut rallumée sur un spectacle des plus intéressants…

Ils avaient beau être bien cachés – ne vous inquiétez pas, les spectateurs ne voyaient pas grand-chose ^^ : quand il fallait retrouver les fauteurs de troubles – les cris de phacochère en rut n'en déplaise à WUFIRE ^^ -, on se mettait en quatre pour les trouver ^^

.

Wu Fei pensa : « Je me disais bien que les miracles n'existaient pas… on m'avait envoyé un ange mais on ne m'a pas envoyé la lumière grrrrrrrrr»

Sandor se contenta de rougir comme jamais, caressant tendrement les cheveux sombres de son amant…

.

Tout à coup la sono se remit à marcher, faisant sursauter Sandor qui lâcha Wu Fei qui, sans second appui, tomba cul nul tout blanc  sur le sol, faisant une démonstration de smurf… 

La musique qui se jouait s'appelait Kung Fu Fighting….

**Everybody's just kung fu fighting…**

**HU-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Ça va tellement bien à Wu Fei…. ^__^

.

Owari-Tsusuku ^^

.

C'est à partir de là que ça devient une comédie musicale avec tout plein de références, que ce soit de dessins animés, de musiques…. Et bien sûr il y aura une chanson principale, le prochain chapitre s'appelant Heartbreaker ^^

Le plot se nawakise bien sûr tout en s'épaississant ^^

Oui il y a des persos – hm Treize ? Zechs ? – qui vont apprendre à voler… mais d'une force….

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

.

@++++ !

.

Kung-Fu Fighting Mithy ^^


	5. Heartbreaker 1ère partie

**Disclaimers complet (pas à moi) et autres blablas en 1ère page.**

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3, NxZ et Z+N, Sandorx05xSandor ^__^, Z+Sade et euh Sade-Z. Parfois OOC ? Bien sûr sinon ce ne serait pas possible. Romance, amour, réflexion, comédie musicale et… nawak !

**Rating ici et pour les 3 chapitres à venir : PG 13, la 5ème** partie de Heartbreaker étant** R pour cause de lemon mais no spoilers. Il y a du yaoi, de l'hétéro (au niveau des sentiments en tous cas, rien ne dit qu'il y aura conclusion ^^) et +tard un soupçon de Yuri. Il y aura une grosse moquerie sur Réléna –en 3ème partie - qui n'est pas du bash parce que j'aime le personnage. J'en dirais plus le moment venu ^^. Autres choses : ça va angstiser dans les chaps à venir ^^**

Nous sommes toujours dans la boîte de nuit. **Wu Fei** avait remonté son petit pantalon et **Sandor**, son poum poum short… pour filer prendre une douche dans la salle de bains ultra select du personnel -ont changé de vêtements grâce à Quatre - et avaient l'intention de finir leur discussion… quand soudain… ^^

**Heero et Duo**, **Quatre et Trowa** sont dans leur monde d'amour… mais Duo plus tard voudra donner une petite leçon à son homme, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est sa « chose » que quand il le veut, histoire de mettre les pendules à l'heure… (dans la 2nde partie)

Zechs essaie de tenter sa chance avec Sade…

Et le grand retour de… ^^

Les paroles sont en gras. Les titres de chansons et leurs auteurs sont précisés mais je ne mettrais pas les paroles complètes : il y en a trop. Par contre je traduirai, comme d'hab ^^

**Warning supplémentaire : Heero est heureux.**

Allez vous êtes prêts ?

1

2

3

Nawak en musique!!!

.

.

**Heartbreaker 1/5**

.

.
    
    **_Gimmie_****_ your love.. gimmie your love... Gimmie your love.. gimmie your love... Gimmie your love.. gimmie your love... Gimmie your love.. gimmie your love... Gimmie your love.. gimmie your love..._**
    
    _Donne-moi ton amour ad lib._
    
    **(Heartbreaker, Mariah Carey)******

.

.

Sade avait la bouche soudée à celle de Zechs. 

Elle prenait conscience de toutes les parties de son corps unies à celui du jeune homme, de ses mains tentant de le repousser, perdant de leur conviction à mesure qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts les battements de cœur désordonné du prince, 

à son propre ventre… .

Elle n'entendait plus la musique, était précipitée dans un monde où tout ce qui n'était pas une chemise douce, un corps chaud, un cœur nerveux et une respiration erratique était relégué à l'immatériel. Elle inhalait les expirations de son vis-à-vis,

son odeur de musc blanc…

elle goûtait ses lèvres mais pas l'intérieur de sa bouche.

.

C'était étrange…

Les mains qui étaient autour d'elle n'étaient pas vulgaires, ne cherchaient pas à la palper comme un melon sur un étal. 

Elles étaient sagement mais fermement posées au creux de ses reins, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir…

.

Mais comment en était-elle arrivée l ?

Ah oui…

.

Flashback

.

Elle était en train de danser avec Duo comme une malade
    
    **_We'll dance until we drop _**
    
    _Nous danserons jusqu'à tomber de fatigue_
    
    **(I love to love, Tina Charles)**

.

Il y eut comme un bruit d'explosion, deux cris puis la lumière se fit…

et l'on vit Wu Fei et Sandor inaugurer le short de ce dernier.

**_Elle te rend dingue dingue dingue dingue dingue quand elle porte son poum poum short….._**

**(Elle te rend dingue, Daddy Nuttea)**

.

Duo avait crié de joie derrière elle et elle, tout à son bonheur pour ses deux amis, elle s'était retournée et avait sauté dans ses bras…

« Tiens… depuis quand, quand elle portait des talons hauts, pouvait-elle poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Duo sans se baisser ?

Et pourquoi les bras qui l'enserraient lui paraissaient plus puissants ? »

Elle s'était à peine posé la question que la réponse lui vint comme un boomerang en pleine face.

Une seule réaction logique devant un tel événement :

.

Et merde….

.

Quelques secondes :

.

Elle avait levé la tête, reconnu Zechs, voulu le repousser…

et plus rien.

Plus de son si ce n'était le leur.

Plus de boîte.

Plus de rythme,

si ce n'étaient leurs cœurs…

Fin du flashback

.

Plus rien…

elle ne voyait rien…

mais pourquoi ?

Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle avait fermé les yeux…

Elle les rouvrit subitement, les écarquilla et repoussa Zechs de toutes ses forces : cette fois elle réussit à se dégager et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

.

Zechs se mit à chanter, dépité, baissant la tête, l'air triste, quelques mèches de sa magnifique chevelure blonde cachant son visage :

.

[Insérer ambiance de crooner, lumière bleutée et feutre sur la tête à la mike hammer]

**_You've got the love   
You've got the power   
But you just don't understand_****   
**_Tu__ as mon amour, _

_tu as la pouvoir___

_Mais tu ne le comprends pas_

**  
_I'm tryin' to show how much I love you   
Still believe in romance   
You're taking way too many chances   
With my love_**

_J'essais de te montrer combien je t'aime_

_Je crois encore au romantisme_

_Tu ne prends pas suffisamment _

_Mes sentiments au sérieux (tu joues avec)_

**(Turn your love around, George Benson)**

.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était restée à regarder en sa direction, figé dans l'espace comme son esprit l'était dans le temps. 

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté, suspendu aux lèvres, 

au rêve de Sade :

- Elle ne comprend pas que je l'aime pour elle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Commence par te débarrasser de ta pseudo cops !

.

Zechs se retourna d'un seul coup, ne s'étant pas aperçu avoir parlé si haut. Wu Fei, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Sandor et Duo avaient entendu les paroles de l'Adonis. Duo poursuivit son cri du cœur :

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle te croit alors que Noin s'est autogreffée à toi et que tu ne l'as jamais calculée avant ? A ce propos, où est-elle ?

- Je… je ne m'étais même pas aperçu du départ de Lu… Et pour ce qui est de ta sœur, je l'ai _toujours_ « calculée »…

- Hein ? Même quand elle ressemblait à un asticot sur pattes ?

.

Les G-Boys écarquillèrent les yeux et s'écrièrent en chœur :

- Duooooooooo

- Bah quoi ? I run I hide but I never lie ^^

- ^^ 

.

Le grand blond répondit d'une voix douce :

- Oui….

.

Duo renchérit, implacable :

- Même quand elle avait des cuisses de grenouilles ?

**_Gentil petit Démétan gentil petit démétan tu n'as pas de chance. _**

**_Car la jolie Rénatan ta petite camarade qui rit et qui danse_**_ ….._

**(Démétan et Rénatan : Brenda ^^)**

.

- Oui…

L'ex Shinigami, déterminé à ne pas lâcher le pauvre homme, poursuivait inlassablement :

- Même quand elle t'as pulvérisé ton Tallgeese ?

- C'est mon cœur ce jour-là qu'elle a pulvéris
    
    **_Heartbreaker you got the best of me_**
    
    **_But i just keep on coming back incessantly_**
    
    **_Oh why did you have to run your game on me, _**
    
    **_I should have known right from the start_**
    
    **_You'd go and break my heart _**
    
    _Briseuse de Coeur tu as pris le meilleur de moi-même_
    
    _Et pourtant je ne peux que tenter ma chance encore, inlassablement_
    
    _Oh pourquoi joues-tu ainsi_
    
    _J'aurais dû savoir depuis le début_
    
    _que tu me briserais le cœur_
    
    **(Heartbreaker, Mariah Carey)**

.

Sandor dit d'une voix calme, véritable rivière de sérénit : 

- Moi c'est le jour où j'ai fait mon premier rapport à Wu Fei que mon cœur s'est vu pulvérisé….

**_It was love…..at first sight_**

_C'était le coup de foudre_

**(Love at first sight, Kylie Minogue)**

.

Wu Fei soupira et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

Trowa resserra son étreinte autour de Quatre..

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement où chacun était plongé dans ses doux souvenirs…

quand l'ex Shinigami intervint :

- Heu Sandy  ça veut dire que t'es tombé amoureux de Wuistiti ce soir alors ?

.

Sandor grogna

Wu Fei aurait bien égorgé Duo, mais ce serait se séparer d'un grand corps musclé alors il se contenta d'un :

- Kisamaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu devrais le dresser Yuy !

.

L'appelé attrapa son amant par la taille, lui mordit doucement la lèvre et lui dit : 

- Si tu continues comme ça tu t'exposes à mes représailles…

.

Réponse du menac : 

- **That**** _don't__ impress me much ^____^_ **_ça ne m'impressionne pas_. **(That don't impress me much, Shania Twain)******

Puis, à l'adresse de Zechs :

- Oula… . T'as du trop inhaler ton déo toi…

- Non…aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraître, c'est vrai… 

.

Le regard de l'américain de joueur, se fit dangereux.

Il s'agissait de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur

Comme son propre sang.

On allait arrêter la rigolade cinq minutes et mettre les choses au clair.

- Arrête un peu Merquise… elle avait quoi 15 ans à l'époque…

.

Curieusement ce fut le dragon qui répondit à la place du beau blond, l'air pensif : 

- à 15 ans ta sœur me plaisait Duo.

- Hein ???????????

.

L'ex Shinigami en resta sans voix.

Il était des choses qui pouvaient lui échapper.

Sade était-elle au courant ?

.

Sandor resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour des épaules de Wu Fei.

Le jeune chinois sourit, se pressant avec plaisir contre son lover…

Zechs, entouré de couples, oubliant lui-même qu'il était censé être déjà pris, explosa :

- Attends Maxwell : tu crois que ça ne me dérangeait pas d'avoir des sentiments pour une planche à pains de 15 ans? Alors que j'avais une vraie femme à mes côtés ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que l'on ressent quand on s'aperçoit qu'on se languit des combats contre son ennemie et que cette personne est plus jeune que sa propre sœur ? Elle était pleine d'énergie… une presque femme… une gosse. Je me sentais pervers d'éprouver ça pour elle…

.

Un certain dragon pensa, une goutte de sueur s'échappant de sa tempe : « Treize n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules……rien à foutre de mon âge ! »

.

Heero, complètement à l'ouest, pinça les fesses de Duo puis répondit à Zechs :

- Ohé le frustré faudrait ptet pas t'en prendre à nous ! On ne t'as pas obligé à sortir avec Noin.

.

Trowa haussa et sourcil et Quatre éclata de rire. Quand Heero était heureux il pouvait manquer de compassion. 

Quatre fronça les sourcils. Cela signifiait-il que Heero avait TOUJOURS été heureux pendant tout ce temps? C'était vraiment effrayant… .

Tiens ça lui faisait penser à une chanson…

**_Don't worry……Be happy…Don't worry be happy now_**

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, soit heureux maintenant (en gros vis l'instant présent)_

**(Don't worry be happy, Bobby Mc Ferrin)**

.

Quatre se mit à chanter : 

**- Wooohooohoohooohoooooooo**

Les G-Boys répondirent, tout en battant la mesure en claquant des doigts :

**- Don't worry**

.

Trowa, emporté par la chanson – et par sa mèche rebelle - , se laissa aller et dit : 

- Avec nous Zechs, tous en chœur !

.

Le colonel vit rouge :

- J'AI PAS ENVIE DE CHANTER PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS HAPPY !!!!!!! BANDE D'EGOISTE JE VOUS HAIS TOUS!!!!! JE VOUS HAIS D'ETRE PLUS HEUREUX….que moi….

.

L'expression : « le bonheur, l'amour est égoïste est très vraie, hélas ^^ »

.

Les G-boys cessèrent de chanter et de se dandiner et l'un après l'autre arborait un petit air de pitié… 

sauf  Heero, la compassion faîte homme…

- Ouais déteste-nous autant que tu voudras mais ne vas pas exploser la Terre dans ta colère ou Omae o korosu.

.

… et son américain décidément implacable et plus sérieux :

**- **Je vois… je vois. T'as toujours aimé ma sœur, tu te sentais coupable, blablabla et bla. Mais bon ça ne t'as pas empêché de vivre jusque là.

.

Heero se mit à chanter, serrant le poing à hauteur de ses lèvres et fermant les yeux :

Son pays avait inventé le karaoké et il en était fier !

Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de s'adonner à sa passion

Il était tellement heureux :

**- _Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivreuh__ pour le meilleurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr hmph_**

.

Duo lui ferma la bouche sous le plus doux des baillons.

Aimer chanter ne signifiait pas savoir chanter : 

- Tu vas attirer Réléna, Hee-Chan à moi que j'aime, là elle t'a repéré c'est sûr ^^

**- **_Hmm,** embrasse-moi idiot [clap clap] c'est vraiment beaucoup beaucoup mieux que les mots…. **_**(Bill Baxters)**

- Plus tard Hee-Koi, bref Zechs : tout ce que tu trouves à faire  pour prouver tes sentiments c'est lui montrer que tu ne la reconnais pas, te ramener avec ta meuf et l'embrasser devant elle… super ta technique… .

**_Avec les filles j'ai un succès fou… ouhouhouh_ (c'est nul !!!!)**

**(Succès fou, Christophe)**

.

Le jeune homme eut la décence de rougir de honte avant d'admettre :

- Je reconnaîtrai ta sœur n'importe où.

.

Les G-boys haussèrent un sourcil perplexe, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde.

Quant à l'ex Shinigami… il était le scepticisme incarné.

- Ah ouais ? Elle a pourtant beaucoup chang

- Non. Elle a le même visage, la même bouche. Le même regard. Elle a juste plus de formes et plus de cheveux.

**_Y_****_ né pas chang_**

**(Je n'ai pas changé, Julio Iglésias)**

.

Duo se trouva surpris par la réponse.

Ou plutôt par la sincérité qu'il s'en dégageait :

- Alors pourquoi…

- Je me suis dit que vu que je la fixais avec envie, il valait mieux me couvrir en lui faisant penser que je la regardais uniquement parce qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre…

.

Trowa répondit :

- Avec tout le respect que je te dois Merquise… c'est plutôt douteux comme jugement.

- Je suis un homme qui utilise une tactique d'homme.

.

Sandor lança au Colonel Merquise un regard lourd.

Très lourd.

Il était son supérieur hiérarchique.

Il était connu pour ses états de services au sein des Preventers.

Il était respecté et avait, à la force de ses poignets, fait taire tous les doutes et montré qu'il était digne de confiance malgré ses anciennes actions.

En une phrase, le Colonel était redescendu dans l'estime de l'homme aux yeux d'or.

Sandor secoua la tête : il venait de perdre ses illusions quant à l'irréprochabilité, la « perfection » de son supérieur.

Sur ce coup il avait été parfaitement stupide.

.

L'américain renchérit :

- Pas étonnant que vous ayez perdu une guerre contre des ados!

- Ca te va bien de parler toi. Ton attitude avec Heero ne respirait pas l'intelligence !

.

Zechs qui était pourtant quelqu'un de plutôt futé avait commis une grosse bourde.

Quand on était acculé on avait tendance à frapper là où ça faisait mal.

Mais Duo, en bon gamin des rues élevé aux BigGuns et aux répliques-lasers de Solo avait de quoi répondre :

- C'est clair « sexy Zechsy ». Mais moi je ne lui ai jamais fait croire que je n'étais pas attiré par lui et que si je le fixais comme ça c'était uniquement parce que je le prenais pour Tom Cruise… . J'ai toujours assumé mes sentiments.

.

Le soldat parfait, surpris, dévisagea son amant avant de demander : 

- C'est qui Tom Cruise ?

.

Trowa répondit tout en caressant les cheveux de son amour : 

- Un type petit, brun aux yeux bleus, finement musclé, fantasme sur pattes des jeunes filles, le spandex en moins :

.

La poigne de Heero se resserra sur son amant :

- C'est ton ex ?

- ^^ c'est un acteur du XXième siècle Hee-Chan.

- …

- Laisse tomber, chéri, laisse tomber…

.

Zechs reprit, mélancolique, admettant sa défaite et sa stupidité par la même occasion :

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être si honnête avec soi-même… . Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle me donne son amour… ou tout du moins une chance…
    
    **_Gimmie_****_ your love.. gimmie your love... Gimmie your love.. gimmie your love... Gimmie your love.. gimmie your love... Gimmie your love.. gimmie your love... _****_Gimmie_****_ your love.. gimmie your love..._******
    
    .
    
    Attention moment angst :
    
    .
    
    Zechs passa une main élégante dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Les spots caressaient les mèches, leur donnant une brillance irréelle, surnaturelle. Ses yeux se mirent à briller tels des novas une nuit sans lune tandis qu'il inspirait profondément. Un éclat de diamant liquide s'était détaché de ses yeux bleu de glace pour rouler silencieusement et tout en grâce le long d'une joue veloutée.
    
    **_Cry_****_ me a river…_**
    
    _Pleure un torrent de larmes (désolée mais pleurer une rivière c'est tout simplement ridicule : en français ça ne se dit pas ^^)_
    
    **(Cry me a river, Ella Fitzgerald)**

.

Les G-boys s'approchèrent de l'Adonis et le serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras, Duo en profitant pour lui toucher les fesses…

**Ho happy Day ^_______^**

**_Oh jour heureux ! (C'est plutôt jour béni)_**

**(Oh happy day, Edwin Hawkins, compositeur et chanteur original)**

.. avant de dire :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va t'aider…

.

Oui c'était très surprenant comme réaction.

Le Shinigami était somme toute touché par la véritable détresse du jeune homme.

Il savait reconnaître quand on lui racontait des histoires, et visiblement Zechs était sincère.

Ok, avec sa sœur il avait vraiment été un blond à l'intérieur.

Ceci étant…

Il soupçonnait le jeune homme de ne pas tout dire, mais il lui faisait confiance, 

suffisamment confiance pour lui venir en aide.

Pour lui accorder une chance car on pouvait tous commettre des erreurs.

Il était persuadé que l'affaire « Noin » était loin d'être simple : le regard triste et doux que le colonel avait eu lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que la jeune femme s'était volatilisée était révélateur. Noin était quelqu'un de très important pour lui, même si le comportement qu'il arborait avec elle relevait de la goujaterie pure.

En apparence…

Duo ne savait rien de la véritable nature des rapports que le colonel entretenait avec Noin.

Il le lui demanderait très très bientôt.

Et Zechs lui répondrait.

Assurément.

.

**Don't**** worry**

Quatre renchérit : 

- Oui ! en plus mon uchu no kokoro me dit qu'elle a des sentiments euh contradictoires envers toi… Ok c'est pas le big love mais c'est un début !

.

**Be**** happy**

.

- C'est vrai ? Ton Pikachu au coco te dit ça ? [c'est Trowa]

- Ouais si son woochoo no cocunuts le dit c'est que c'est vrai ! [C'est Duo]

.

Quatre ne releva même pas, se contentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son homme avant de poursuivre :

- On va t'aider, Zechs… ne serait-ce que pour Sade…e lle aussi mérite d'avoir un peu de bonheur avec un Dieu grec vivant…

.

Deathglare de Trowa.

Sourire diaboliquement angélique de Quatre.

.

- Oui… moi elle m'a aidé avec Heero quand je la saoulais avec mes histoires…

- Ah oui ? Moi elle m'a aidé à me déclarer à mon Quatre.

- Ah oui ? Moi elle m'a bien aidé avec Wu Fei…

.

Le petit prince des sables haussa un sourcil altier :

- Alors l'idée de la buanderie……

.

Son homme répondit, après avoir apposé sa marque au creux du cou satiné de son little one :

- Tu as des réclamations? Parce que je fais le SAV aussi… le produit [insère sa jambe entre les cuisses de Quatre] est garanti… [frotte l'intérieur de sa cuisse contre le sexe de son homme] à vie…[imprime un mouvement de va et vient tandis qu'il mordille l'oreille de son amour]

.

Little One, bien évidemment n'avait aucune réclamations.

Heero dit, faussement en colère :

- Alors tu as fait exprès de me rendre dingue…. 

.

Duo répondit, d'une voix très très suave alors que son regard prenait un éclat métallique :

- Je n'ai pas fini de te rendre dingue Hee-Chan. Je n'ai même pas commencé….

Wu Fei eut un de ses fameux saignement de nez – il n'était pas spécialement pudique mais de là à aller raconter sa vie… -et allait répondre quand Sandor lui dit, lui lançant un regard faussement sévère :

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit « Je te veux là maintehmph !!!!!!

.

Wu Fei lui coupa la parole en lui attrapant les lèvres. Inutile de rappeler à ses amis le spectacle mémorable auquel ils avaient assisté quelques heures auparavant. Ils avaient eu l'intention de se doucher ici puis de s'éclipser quand ils avaient entendu Zechs chanter d'une voix à proprement parler sublime. Quand ils l'avaient entendu se mettre à nu en quelques douces paroles. De ce fait, après la douche, ils avaient décidé de rejoindre les autres pour assouvir leur curiosité avant leur désir d'être ensemble.

Une fois leurs tendres représailles terminées, ils dirent à Zechs :

- On va t'aider à conquérir Sade. Mais vu vos antécédents, tu vas ramer et rien ne dit que tu vas y arriver. 

**_Turn your love around   
Don't you turn me down   
I can show you how   
Turn your love around _**

_Donne-moi ton amour (dirige ton amour vers moi mais c'est naze)_

_Ne me laisse pas tomber_

_Je te montrerais comment_

_me donner ton amour (je vais te montrer comment m'aimer)**  
**_.

Le frère de la jeune femme ajouta :

- Et on va te donner un plan pour « éclipser » Noin le temps que tu discutes avec Sadie…

.

Ils avaient tous beaucoup d'estime pour Lucrézia et regrettait d'ores et déjà de la faire souffrir.

Mais entre une personne qui était pour eux, « de la famille » et une amie, hélas, le choix se fit rapidement.

Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei et Sandor pouvaient aider Merquise à conquérir Sade.

Au pire des cas, Sadie l'enverrait balader, mais au moins ils auraient essayé de rendre le bonheur qu'ils avaient reçu un peu grâce à elle.

D'accord : plus qu'un peu grâce à elle.

Pourquoi ne pas la caser avec lui? Il semblait l'aimer et ils l'avaient sous la main…

Et puis… s'ils se mettaient ensemble et que Zechs la rendait malheureuse…

Eh bien ils…

aviseraient.

Cela dit…

Il y avait beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses.

.

Heero, qui n'était pas homme à ne pas tenir en compte tous les paramètres, saisit l'occasion pour demander, les yeux plein d'espoir : 

- Est-ce qu'on peut se débarrasser de Réléna en même temps ?

.

Duo, n'attendant même pas la réaction de ses amis répondit, un sourire Shinigami aux lèvres :

- Ryoukai…

Zechs retrouva le sourire.

L'expression de Duo se durcit.

Celle des autres…

aussi.

.

- … mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit « sexy Zechsy »… [Duo, lueur démoniaque]

- tu devras nous dire… [Sandor, yeux tranchants]

- pourquoi tu réagis ainsi… [Wu Fei, sortant un katana d'on ne sait où]

- avec Noin… [Trowa, neutre avec juste une petite dague à la main]

- … et il y a intérêt… [Quatre, sortant un sabre berbère , lueur cruelle, langue au coin des lèvres]

- à ce que la réponse… [Heero, deathglare, sort son gun]

- … soit satisfaisante. [Duo, sort une mini faux thermique]

.

Sandor sortit de sa longue chevelure châtain un long fil invisible et incassable.

Avec une grâce et une rapidité que lui envieraient un chat, l'homme aux yeux d'or se glissa derrière le colonel et entoura la nuque gracile de l'arme mortelle.

Il susurra :   

- C'est pour votre bien, colonel. C'est pour nous éviter d'avoir à vous tuer plus tard.

.

Zechs perdit le sourire.

Il acquiesça et raconta son histoire…

.

.

Zechs avait apparemment été convaincant – pour des hommes : les hommes se comprennent entre eux – parce que le jeune homme s'en sortit avec une légère trace horizontale sur la trachée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une stratégie était mise en place.

L'Adonis remercia chaleureusement ses amis de lui donner un coup de pouce et se mit en devoir de retrouver la belle.

.

Duo sema discrètement son homme : il se dirigea vers le DJ pour lui commander une musique spéciale.

.

Quatre et Trowa étaient partis cherché à boire – tout du moins c'était ce qu'ils avaient prétendu -, mais n'avaient pas proposé à Wu Fei et Sandor de les rejoindre.

.

Le dernier couple laissé s'enlaçait, dansant sur une musique enivrante, lascive, une superbe chanson d'amour du nom Slave to love, se laissant bercer par les paroles -, l'un contre l'autre, savourant le plaisir d'être ensemble.

.

Corps contre corps

sans corps à corps.

Accord des corps

sans désaccord.

L'écho de leur pas sur la piste

de leurs cœur en chœur

de leur bouche à bouche

à fines touches.

Leurs âmes à découvert

s'apprenaient à mots couverts

tt se faisaient la guerre

à coup de tendresse.

Se faisait l'amour,

se mêlait

sans s'emmêler

les laissant à bout de souffle.

Wu Fei était bien et fredonnait les paroles de « Slave to love » de sa belle voix grave :

_- **And I can't escape. I'm a slave to love. **Et je ne peux m'échapper, je suis un esclave de l'amour._**(Slave to love, Brian Ferry)**

.

Il avait les yeux fermés. Soudain, il se sentit fixé, comme oppressé et se tendit. 

Il ouvrit les paupières…

Et il comprit.

.

Sentant la tension de son amant, Sandor demanda doucement :

- Qu'y a-t-il Wu Fei ?

- …

.

Mais le dragon ne répondait pas. 

Il fixait obstinément un point face à lui. 

Un homme. 

Grand. 

Familier. 

Dégageant un parfum particulier.

Un parfum connu.

_Trop connu._

.

- Oh nonn…

**_Et alors ?_**

**_Et alors ?_**

****

**_Zorro est arriv_**

(**Zorro est arrivé, Henri Salvador**)

Tsusuku gniarkkkkkk !

**.**

**.**

J'espère que vous vous serez amusés : attendez-vous à des surprises !

Vous voulez savoir le pourquoi du comment entre Noin et Zechs ?

Et la conversation ENTIERE que les pilotes ont eue avec Mil ?

Tss tss, pas avant le heartbreaker 4 ! On ne va pas tout dire tout de suite hein ?

Oui je suis Evil mais bon c pour ça que vous m'aimez ^^

Non ?

Pff, z'êtes pô drôle lool !

.

@++++ !

.

Mithy ^^ 

.

**ps** : **miciiiiii**** à ma Luna, ma Lilith, Azazel (hétéro ? ça commence ^^), Yami-Rose, Chris52 (rah c adorable je ne sais plus où me mettre moi #^_^#)  et Mimi Yuy (mah je ne sais plus où me mettra nan plus ^_^ et de rien, c'était de bon cœur et sincère ^^)**


	6. Heartbreaker 2ème partie

Disclaimers complet et dédicaces en 1ère page. Les couples sont les mêmes que dans le chaps précédents.

Disclaimers supplémentaires en fin de page (no spoliers ^^)

Micis à ma Luna (nan Miss le mail faisait théoriquement 2 parties mais ça a été coupé… grr j'te renvois la fin), ma Lilith (j't'ai eue au tel ^^), Mimi Yuy (pardon je t'ai empêché de trop bosser ? Dc tu t'es reposée yeppa ! ^_~) et Chris52 (mah… ça me touche que tu aimes mes fics à ce point #^_^#) 

Bon c'est la suite directe du précédent, lisez et vous verrez, ici par contre c'est du PG15 pour être sûre, mais ya vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un pauvre matou ^^

Vous êtes prêts ?

1

2

3

Nawak, sap et danse!!!!!

.

.

.

**Heartbreaker**** 2/5**

.

.

Wu Fei retint un cri d'horreur.

Treize.

Kami-Sama c'était pas son jour

Treize Kushrenada.

Treize Couche-toi-là bébé et savoure…

Mais tu savoures pas et t'as pas même pas la force de faire semblant.

Pourquoi au moment où tout allait bien il fallait que ce type soit l ?

« Paskil est riche, influent et que Quatre a beau aimer ses amis il a un business à faire tourner »

Chacun sa plaie.

Heero avait bien Réléna….

Lui avait... ça.

Son ex, vêtu d'une chemise que même le chico de SFR n'oserait pas porter.

Avec un pantalon en skaï blanc si lumineux qu'il donnait mal aux yeux et si serré qu'il donnerait des complexes aux Bee Gees de Staying Alive... 

Oh non... il se rapprochait de Sandor et lui... 

Pitié... .

Ce serait dur de survivre à cela..

.

[insérez intro de Staying alive]

 .****

**Pinlinpin-pinlin-pinpinlinpin-pinlinpin-pinlin-pinpinlinpin******

**.**

L'ex Général s'approchait lentement et difficilement, le pantalon étant infiniment serré sur ses cuisses et jambes, ses parties génitales ayant apparemment été mises en kit pour rentrer dedans, donnant une impression de non existence des dîtes parties. 

_Spandex zone ?_

On avait l'impression que si par malheur il avait envie de lâcher Médor, même discrètement, le pantalon exploserait. 

_Duo ? Pas là les explosifs !!!_

_Duo : j'ai rien fait !!!!_

.

L'homme à la rose avait répondu à l'invitation de Quatre pour le business, mais il était surtout animé du désir de reconquérir son dragon. 

Oui ils avaient rompu il y a un an et il avait repoussé depuis toutes ses avances. 

La petite abeille avait envie de butiner ailleurs et voir si la fleur d'à côté pourrait apporter du meilleur miel… . 

Mais maintenant la petite abeille devait rentrer à la ruche.

.

**Cette petite abeille répond au nom de Mayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

.

Il avait plein de roses dans son jardin et la petite abeille devait se languir de lui quoi qu'elle en dise.

**Petite oui mais espiègle Mayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

.

Cette petit abeille qui n'avait pas hésité à le braver pour avoir un peu d'indépendance. 

A dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas parce qu'il faisait une crise d'adolescence.

**Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**** n'a vraiment peur de rien [toum toutoum toum toutoum]**

.

Mais bon. Il serait facile de le reconquérir puisqu'il n'avait personne d'attitré dans sa vie...  . 

Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il le vit danser sensuellement sur « slave to love »... .

_Hmph._

Avec un type en short.

Bon… . Wu Fei avait du goût mais le bimbo serait out, il sera aux oubliettes. 

Il était Treize Kushrenada, l'homme à la rose.

.

[insérer pub Ultra-Brite]

.

Il s'avança, confiant, vers le couple tandis que les danseurs s'écartaient sur son passage, 

tel la Mer Rouge devant Moïse. 

Monsieur avait de la présence, malgré la euh particularité, dirons-nous ? de son accoutrement.

Il se mit à chanter, de sa somme toute belle voix grave :

**- Ce sera nousssssssssssssssssssssssss dèssssssssssssssss demainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ce sera nousssssssssssssssss leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee cheminnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

.

La salle reprit en chœur, sauf Wu Fei. 

Même l'homme aux yeux d'or, emporté par la chanson et l'ambiance de la salle, y alla de son ton de barry(white) ton, 

le regard captivant celui de son homme, tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles qui n'étaient pas de lui mais qu'il s'appropriait de tout son coeur :

**- pour que l'amourrrrrr qu'on saura se donnerrrrrrrrrrr noussss dooooooonne envie d'aimerrrr**

.

Il finit les paroles dans un murmure, toujours les yeux dans les yeux de son amour. 

Le dragon l'embrassa tendrement. 

Un hum-hum se fit entendre. 

Le baiser prit fin, et les deux hommes regardèrent l'importun d'une manière peu amène.

Wu Fei finit par prendre la parole et s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occup ?

.

L'homme à la rose, nullement impressionné fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs d'on ne sait où, tel Gérard Majax ^^ 

[insérer ici thème de l'homme masqué de Sailor Moon + les castagnettes] 

puis répondit :

**- I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses…**

.

_Au secours…_

Monsieur était très fier de son effet. Il tendit la bouquet de roses baccarat rouges – elles sont splendides je le sais de source sûre ^^ - à Wu Fei qui le respira… 

puis regarda Treize de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ses cuisses, soupira à fendre l'âme avant de lui répondre :

**- Don't want no short dick man… don't wan't no short dick man….**

.

La salle éclata de rire.

L'ex Général devint aussi écarlate que ses roses préférées :

.

Le dragon se mit à danser, bougeant son corps sensuellement sur la musique qu'il entendait dans son esprit, raisonnant dans tout son être comme une libération, tenant enfin sa revanche sur toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentie :
    
    **- ****Iny**** weeny, teeny weeny**
    
    **shriveled**** little short dick man**
    
    _Il est touti rikiki, mini mini_
    
    _Fripé le kiki du Monsieur !  _
    
    .
    
    Treize devint vert, ce qui jura avec l'auburn de ses cheveux.
    
    Il voulut faire cesser Wu Fei dans ses mouvements, mais celui-ci l'esquiva avec grâce et rapidité, donna le bouquet à Sandor et se mit à secouer la tête de droite à gauche, passa les mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs puis caressa ses hanches, toucha ses fesses et fit un mouvement de va et vient extrêmement subjectif. 
    
    Wu Fei le frigide se fit lascif. 
    
    L'homme à la rose essaya de la toucha encore une fois, quand Wu Fei mit une main devant lui et reprit, secouant la tête en signe de négation :
    
    - **Don't want don't want don't want**
    
    **Don't want don't want don't want**
    
    _Nan j'en veux pas, j'en veux pas…!_
    
    .
    
    L'ex Général, sentant l'humiliation suprême venir, essaya de faire une sortie quand Wu Fei s'approcha de lui, lui mit les mains sur les hanches, puis caressa son entre jambe.
    
    .
    
    Treize sourit : son dragon avait eu sa revanche, maintenant il allait revenir et ils pourraient reprendre la relation là où ils l'avaient laissé. Wu Fei avait fini par régler son problème. 
    
    C'était bien.
    
    Treize jeta un regard confiant à Sandor qui était devenu livide… .
    
    .
    
    L'espace d'un regard le séduisant chinois avait déboutonné le pantalon de Treize, faisant ressortir…
    
    un amas de poils.
    
    Un véritable buisson.
    
    Mais pour voir le côté ardent
    
    il fallait chercher.
    
    On allait avoir besoin de la lampe torche de Nicolas Hulot.
    
    Appeler Mac Gyver.
    
    L'agence tous risques.
    
    Navarro.
    
    Jacques Pradel ?
    
    Il y avait un abonné absent dans ce pantalon.
    
    Et il faudrait éventuellement…
    
    demander à Musclor de prêter son glaive
    
    afin de couper dans la pampa histoire de s'y retrouver .
    
    .
    
    **He-Man**
    
    **Par le pouvoir du crâne ancestraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal**
    
    [insérer les éclairs, le tonnerre, le bruit d'une transformation et une chauve souris écrasée]

.

Le dragon, plus enflammé que jamais, reprit sa chanson d'une voix sensuelle et ironique, les yeux sur le buisson :

**- What in the world is that thing?**

**Do you need some tweezers to put that little thing away**

**That has got to be the smallest dick**
    
    **I've ever seen in my whole life**
    
    **I have ever seen in my whole life**
    
    **Get the fuck outta here**
    
    _Oh purée c'est quoi ce machin?_
    
    _T'as besoin d'une pince à épiler pour ôter ce petit machin ?_
    
    _Ca doit bien être le plus petit kiki _
    
    _que j'ai jamais vu_
    
    _de toute ma vie_
    
    _Fous-moi le camp! (Oh qu'il est traître le Wuwu… mdrrr)_

.

Puis le chinois se lova dans les bras de son amant, Sandor jetant un coup d'œil ampli de pitié pour L'ex Général… 

puis il se rappela le pourquoi de la scène et ne chercha pas à être sympa.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Et éclata de rire.

Treize passa par toutes les couleurs de l' arc-en-ciel

**Rainbow**** bright pays de lumières où les petits lutins vivent comme des roi ah ah**

.

Il essaya de remettre son pantalon mais n'y arrivait pas : il avait les mains qui tremblaient. Wu Fei poursuivit sans pitié, dans les bras protecteurs de L'homme aux yeux d'or, s'enivrant de son odeur mâle :

**- You need to put you pant on honey.**

_Euh tu devrais remettre tes sous-vêtements chéri. _

.

L'homme à la rose remit son pantalon tout en réussissant à rester digne et dit à Wu Fei :

- Tu le regretteras dragon. Tu te lasseras du bimbo et tu me supplieras de te reprendre.

.

Cette fois c'est Sandor qui intervint, et dit d'une voix sensuelle, et dangereuse :

**- hey now, hey nowwwww don't dream it's overrrrrrrrr**

_Hé ho, hé ho, cesse de rêver, c'est fini !_

.

Il regarda l'homme aux yeux d'or, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et dit, le ton aimable : 

- Vous n'êtes qu'un substitut. Je lui ai tout appris et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et il est parti. Ne vous attendez pas à autres choses de sa part. _Puis à son exi_. Lorsque tu en auras assez… tu as mon numéro.

.

La réponse de Wu Fei se fit catégorique :

- Le jour où tu arriveras à atteindre une prostate dans tes rapports.

**C'est encore un but pour Rudy, pour Rudy crions tous un hip hip hip hourraaaaaaaaaaaa**

.

Autant dire jamais.

Il poursuivit le regard doucereux :

- Sandor n'a rien à te prouver. Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie, même si c'est important. Et c'est en prenant un véritable plaisir physique que je sais partagé pour la première fois de ma vie que je l'ai compris. Je t'ai aimé Treize. Note que je parle au passé.

- Je note surtout qu'à aucun moment tu ne m'as dit que tu aimais « Sandor », dragon. La porte est ouverte. Mais elle ne le sera pas éternellement.

.

Et Treize sortit, la foule se reculant sur son passage

.

**On a beau tout avoir**

**Il ya toujours un moment**

**Où l'on se retrouve seul**

**Seul et son désespoir…**

.

L'homme aux yeux d'or pensa à la manière dont il avait séduit Wu Fei, à cette excitation qui s'était emparée d'eux… . Et bien qu'il  ne regrette rien il se sentit… frustré. 

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait, mais il n'avait pas besoin que l'ex lui rappelle l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait.

Du coup il se sentit vidé.

Il marmonna une vague excuse, et alla au bar.

.

Wu Fei se retrouva seul parmi la foule.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi isolé de toute sa vie

.

**Celui qui n'a jamais été seul**

**Au moins une fois dans sa vie**

**Seul au fond de son lit**

**Seul au bout de la nuit**

**Celui qui n'a jamais été seul**

**Au mois une fois dans sa vie**

**Peut-il seulement aimer**

**Peut-il aimer jamais ?**

.

************************************************************************************************************

.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sade pour la deuxième fois de la journée s'étais mise à raser les murs

**L'araignée, l'araignée, l'araignée qui pue des pieds… **

Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude : elle avait l'habitude de braver le danger sans la moindre crainte et pourtant avait peur.

De ses réactions.

De la Pompadour.

Elle ne pouvait pas se l'ôter de la tête.

**Nanana**** nananananana nanana nananananana I just can't get you out of my head**

_Je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête…_

.

Elle avait adoré sa voix, l'entendant pour la première fois lors d'un combat 

et ce fut à cette occasion qu'elle lui donna le surnom de 

sexy Zechsy.

Lui l'avait surnommée la plaie.

C'était une sorte de jeu entre eux.

Un jeu de guerre.

Puis il y eut les morts

Les centaines de morts

Les milliers de morts…

**La liberté faut la payer**

**Et on enterre nos corps**

**Dans les miradors**

**.**

Ils n'y étaient pour rien

et en même temps pour quelque chose.

Comment pouvait-elle se permettre d'éprouver autre chose 

que de la répulsion

pour celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Elle aimait sa voix et leurs joutes verbales :

_c'était déjà..._

Et elle ne l'avait jamais vu…

Elle ne devait pas attendre avec une impatience malsaine, de livrer ses combats.

La situation était loin d'être simple, surtout pour une enfant qui devenait femme malgré elle,

qui éprouvait des choses qui devenaient de moins en moins enfantines.

Même si ce n'était pas nécessairement de l'amour, c'était…

Quelque chose.

_C'était déj_

_trop._

La mission avant tout !

Alors après avoir bousillé le Tallgeese de Zechs, 

_Ça l'aurait quand même bien arrangé qu'il soit mort mais non!_

_Il était intuable !_

Elle avait fait en sorte

de ne jamais plus se retrouver sur son chemin

et avait garder sa honte pour elle.

_Mission ou non, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à le combattre_

_Jusqu'à la mort._

_Qu'elle n'irait plus jusqu'au bout._

Et aujourd'hui ?

.

Aujourd'hui son cœur s'emballait comme l'enfant qu'elle était à l'époque.

_Ridicule : elle ne le connaissait pas…_

_pas.. vraiment…_

Mais son corps le voulait comme la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

_Il était magnifique… qui lui en voudrait?_

_Bon d'accord, il y en avait au moins une… looool (M_ _ _ _ _E 77)_

_Il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie_

_Et pas n'importe qui._

_Elle avait toutes les raisons de le détester…_

_Et elle le détestait, vraiment._

_Alors que les autres pilotes avaient appris à l'apprécier._

_N'empêche…_

_L'attirance était libre,_

_hélas…_

_La tentation était humaine et elle l'était assurément…_

_Beaucoup trop._

Et cette sensation lui faisait peur

parce qu'elle ne la contrôlait pas

Le problème ici n'était pas Zechs.

Mais elle-même.

Et elle savait qu'elle avait beau courir aussi vite que Steve Austin…

Jamais elle pourrait se semer.

Jamais elle ne pourrait fuir elle-même.

Mais à défaut elle pouvait se cacher de Zechs.

_Avec un peu de chances… il arrêterait de la saouler et elle pourrait passer à autres choses…_

.

- Je te trouve enfin…

.

_… raté!_

.

- Tu fais chier ! Il faut te le dire en quelle langue ?

Puis avec une lassitude soudaine :

- Pourquoi Zechs. Pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas…

.

Le colonel lui toucha le bras. Elle voulut se dégager mais il la retint doucement mais fermement, plongeant son regard bleu glaciers dans un océan argent :

- Je le ferais… Dieu m'est témoin je le ferais, si seulement je pouvais…

**If only I could **

_Si seulement je pouvais…_

**.**

**.**

Ailleurs, Duo avait enfin réussi à faire mettre la chanson qu'il voulait, moyennant plusieurs clins d'oeils au dj

Il allait donner une petite leçon à sa façon à Heero.

Ah il avait hâte d'avoir le Shinigami au cul ?

A voir…

Heero l'avait séduit la nuit dernière.

_Et il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de l_

Il séduirait son amour aujourd'hui.

Et son bon petit soldat comprendrait

qu'il était tout

sauf un pauvre petit ado 

manipulé par son désir.

Il était un homme qui savait parfaitement où il mettait les pieds.

Un homme bien dans ses baskets.

Avec son caractère.

Sa séduction.

Son sex-appeal.

Son intelligence.

Le soldat parfait entrerait dans une partie de lui

_son second univers…_

et le Shinigami verrait s'il a les reins suffisamment solide pour y entrer.

_S'il était prêt à accepter sa nature… pas forcément l'approuver, mais l'accepter._

_Duo aimait plaire, jouer et provoquer, mais il n'y en avait qu'un qu'il souhaitait séduire._

Car lui était près à entrer dans celui de Heero.

Ce serait donnant-donnant.

Pas deux poids deux mesures.

Duo verrait si son homme

son amant

_son amour…_

était capable de réussir

l'ultime test.

_Faîtes qu'il ne me demande pas…_

_._

Heero avait enfin fini par retrouver son homme. 

Il était sur la piste de danse principale… 

et tout seul. 

Tout le monde lui avait de laisser de l'espace.__

Duo semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard… 

puis ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. 

_Ouf._

et ne le lâchèrent plus. 

_Euh vraiment ouf ? _

L'américain se passa la langue sur les lèvres... 

Le japonais voulut le rejoindre sur la piste, mais le regard de Duo se durcit, 

si dur qu'il était possible de le couper au couteau. 

Le regard signifiait : 

Ne. 

T'avises. 

Pas. 

De. 

Bouger. 

Heero se figea : qu'est-ce que Duo avait prévu de faire ?

.

Les premières mesures d'une musique se firent entendre.

Heero, détachant les yeux de ceux de son petit ami, s'aperçut qu'il a avait quelque chose sur son T-Shirt…

Un micro ? 

Et pourquoi portait-il le chapeau de cow boy de sa sœur ?

.

L'américain se mit à alors à danser. 

Bouger les hanches avec sa longue chevelure qui lui fouettaient les reins à chaque mouvement. 

Il bougeait sensuellement, avec la grâce d'un chat, 

captivant son auditoire mais les yeux posés, soudés à son homme, 

le foudroyant à chaque enchaînement.

Les cheveux fouettaient les reins de Duo

Comme le désir fouettait les reins de Heero

.

Le jeune homme se mit à chanter : 
    
    **- I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt **
    
    **Too Sexy For My Shirt**
    
    **So Sexy It Hurts**
    
    _Je suis trop sexy pour ma chemise_
    
    _Trop sexy pour ma chemise_
    
    _Si sexy que ça fait mal…_
    
    **.**
    
    Duo se pencha en arrière, caressant
    
    son torse et son ventre doucement.
    
    La salle se mit à siffler bruyamment,
    
    Des corps se tendirent sous le spectacle.
    
    Celui d'un charmant soldat aussi.
    
    Soldat qui grogna.
    
    .
    
    L'ex Shinigami reprit, se redressant, ondulant
    
    en rythme, passant ses mains sous ses cheveux soyeux
    
    pour les soulever et les laisser retomber souplement
    
    dans son dos.
    
    Il faisait très chaud dans la salle :
    
    **- ("And") I'm Too Sexy For Milan**
    
    **Too Sexy For Milan**
    
    **New York And Japan**
    
    _Et je suis trop sexy pour Milan_
    
    _Trop sexy pour Milan,_
    
    _New York et le Japon… (comment il se la raconte ^^)_
    
    .
    
    L'américain avait insisté sur le « Japan » et avait fixé Heero intensément
    
    puis lui fit un clin d'œil
    
    Duo n'était-il pas too much pour Heero ?
    
    Supporterait-il de vivre dans son univers ?
    
    Supporterait-il cet aspect de lui ?
    
    _« Faîtes que oui... »_
    
    _« Faîtes qu'il ne me demande pas… »_
    
    Duo poursuivit, prenant un air coquin et blasé :
    
    **- I'm Too Sexy For Your Party**
    
    **Too Sexy For Your Party**
    
    **No Way I'm Disco Dancing**
    
    _Et je suis trop sexy pour votre fête_
    
    _Trop sexy pour votre fête_
    
    _Hors de question que je danse sur du Disco (mah la chanson a plus de 20 ans ^^)_
    
    .
    
    A ce moment, il se mit à bouger très vite, mimant l'acte sexuel
    
    en se raccrochant d'une main à une barre de gundanium verticale,
    
    tout en se laissant glisser…
    
    Puis pencha la tête en arrière de manière à ce que la pointe de ses cheveux
    
    caresse à peine le sol... .
    
    Le japonais devenait fou.
    
    La salle était en transe.
    
    Sauf Quatre et Trowa qui étaient euh… occupés ^^
    
    .
    
    Duo acheva sa danse puis entama les prochaines paroles
    
    d'une voix riche et terriblement sensuelle :
    
    **- I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean**
    
    **And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk**
    
    **Yeah On The Catwalk**
    
    **On The Catwalk Yeah**
    
    **I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk**
    
    _Je suis un top model si vous voyez ce que je veux dire_
    
    _Et je fais mon demi tour sur le podium_
    
    _Ouais sur le podium,_
    
    _sur le podium ouais (comment que ça casse le truc les traducs -_-)_
    
    _Je fais mon demi tour sur le podium._
    
    .
    
    Ce faisant, l'américain marchait sur la piste, tournait sur lui-même 
    
    et faisait son show, accordant des sourires à son auditoire…
    
    Mais le sourire le plus sensuel
    
    rempli de désir, d'amour et d'une légère… appréhension ? était pour Heero…
    
    Son homme le comprendrait-il ?
    
    Le soldat parfait ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rapprocher…
    
    même si Duo ne le voulait pas, il fallait qu'il s'approche
    
    qu'il le touche…
    
    De peur que le rêve ne s'envole.
    
    Il devait être en train de dormir.
    
    Comment un être si lumineux pouvait-il l'aimer ?
    
    Ce soir un être lumineux…
    
    comme le diable.
    
    .
    
    Le Shinigami chanta, ondulant des fesses, dos à son auditoire :
    
    **- I'm Too Sexy For My Car**
    
    **Too Sexy For My Car**
    
    **Too Sexy By Far**
    
    **("And")I'm Too Sexy For My Hat**
    
    **Too Sexy For My Hat**
    
    **What Ya Think About That**
    
    _Je suis trop sexy pour ma voiture_
    
    _Trop sexy pour ma voiture_
    
    _Largement trop sexy_
    
    _Et je suis trop sexy pour mon chapeau_
    
    _Trop sexy pour mon chapeau_
    
    _Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes de ça ?_
    
    .
    
    Il se retourna et vit Heero près de lui
    
    Il sourit et lui lança son chapeau qui atterrit
    
    directement sur la tête de son amour.
    
    Il poursuivit :
    
    **- I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean**
    
    **And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk**
    
    **Yeah On The Catwalk**
    
    **On The Catwalk Yeah**
    
    **I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk**
    
    _Je suis un top model si vous voyez ce que je veux dire_
    
    _Et je fais mon demi tour sur le podium_
    
    _Ouais sur le podium,_
    
    _sur le podium ouais (comment que ça casse le truc les traducs -_-)_
    
    _et je bouge mon petit derrière sur le podium_
    
    .
    
    **- Too Sexy For My**
    
    Se touche le sexe délicatement à travers son pantalon, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et regarde Heero hypnotisé.
    
    **- Too Sexy For My**
    
    Recommence.
    
    **- Too Sexy For My**
    
    Recommence… a une érection. 
    
    Le regard de Heero transforme son sang en de la lave en fusion.
    
    .
    
    L'américain rompit le contact visuel, tourna sur lui-même puis alla à l'autre bout de la piste tout en se caressant le corps. 
    
    Puis il reprit, face à un inconnu sans visage, sur le ton de la confidence :
    
    **- 'cause**
    
    **I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean**
    
    **And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk**
    
    **Yeah On The Catwalk**
    
    **Yeah On The Catwalk Yeah**
    
    **I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk**
    
    _Paske__ (mah ya la contraction ^^)_
    
    _Je suis un top model si vous voyez ce que je veux dire_
    
    _Et je fais mon demi tour sur le podium_
    
    _Ouais sur le podium,_
    
    _sur le podium ouais (comment que ça casse le truc les traducs -_-)_
    
    _et je bouge mon petit derrière sur le podium_
    
    .
    
    Il laissa l'inconnu complètement envoûté – alors qu'il s'était contenté de chanter - et posa les yeux sur son si parfait soldat : 
    
    la jalousie bouillait dans son regard et il serra les poings… .
    
    L'américain secoua tristement la tête et se rapprocha de Heero,
    
    jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent… .
    
    Duo lui caressa les cheveux doucement et murmura, tout en dansant contre son corps :
    
    **- I'm Too Sexy For My Cat**
    
    **Too Sexy For My Cat**
    
    **Poor Pussy**
    
    **Poor**** Pussy Cat**
    
    _Je suis trop sexy pour mon chat_
    
    _Trop sexy pour mon chat_
    
    _Pauvre petit_
    
    _Petit chaton_
    
    .
    
    Le beau jeune homme lui embrassa les cheveux et chuchota, le corps en sueur. 
    
    Il ne prit pas Heero dans ses bras. 
    
    Le japonais était en colère mais apaisé par la douceur, la tendresse des gestes de Duo.
    
    .
    
    L'américain reprit :
    
    **- I'm Too Sexy For My Love**
    
    Accentue le mot, le fait vibrer d'amour
    
    **- Too Sexy For My Love**
    
    Murmure le meme mot.
    
    **- Love's Going To Leave Me**
    
    _Mon amour va bientôt me quitter…_
    
    Dans un souffle. 
    
    .
    
    Heero, qui avait les mains serrées le long de son corps, entoura le corps du Shinigami et le retint contre lui, l'embrassa dans le cou. Duo tremblait. Le soldat parfait lui caressa les cheveux, dansa avec lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :
    
    - **Never gonna let you go away  **
    
    _Je ne te laisserai jamais partir…_
    
    .
    
    Duo sourit malgré son regard embué et murmura :
    
    **- And I'm Too Sexy For This Song**

_Et je suis trop sexy pour cette chanson ^^_

.

La salle applaudit et siffla encore plus.

Heero murmura à son homme : 

- Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Exubérant, sexy, adorable, chiant, baka, intelligent, malade… je prends tout. Je garde tout.

.

Duo répondit un je t'aime et serra Heero un peu plus fort contre lui. 

Son amour avait passé le test avec succès.

_« Faîtes qu'il ne me demande pas de changer ma nature pour le garder… »_

.

Cette démonstration d'amour avait rendu Sandor heureux et avait hélas confirmé les doutes qu'il ressentait : 

sa relation avec Wu Fei était belle et bien condamnée… .

Oh il savait que ce serait difficile et avait un petit espoir au début.

Mais au vu de l'ampleur de la tâche…

La petite étincelle vacilla…

Encore un petit peu et elle s'éteindrait.

.

Le dj allait mettre une musique spéciale, commandée cette fois par Réléna… et…

.

Tsusukuuuuuu ^^

.

Oh le pur clich !!!!! loool

Mais bon ^_~

z'êtes curieux, hein ?

Nan ?

Même pas un tout ptit peu ?

Sniffeu loooooool !

.

J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire ^^

.

@+++++ !

.

.

Saturday Night Mithy ^^

.

Disclaimers : "L'envie d'aimer" (interprète : Daniel Lévy), "I'm too sexy" (Right Said Fred), "Mirador" (Johnny), "Seul" (Garou), "Short dick man" (20 fingers), "Bed of roses" (Bon Jovi *__________*), "If only I could" (Sydney Youngblood), « Never gonna let you go away » (Blackstreet), « Don't dream it's over » (Paul Young) "but pour Rudy" et "Rainbow bright" (Claude Lombard), "He-Man –Musclor" - (Euh je ne connais pas l'interprète ^^;;;) et "Maya l'abeille" (Nadine Delanoe et Brigitte Winstel) ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas ^^


	7. Heartbreaker 3ème partie

Coucou vous !

Voici la suite – et non pas la fin de ce nawak pwp suite de Girls and Boys et autre boombastic et heartbreaker ! Comme vous l'avez constaté, il y a beaucoup de cœurs –et d'egos – brisés…

mais il vont se reconstruire – sauf pour certaines personnes irrécupérables 

**Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont reviewée** : je vous répondrais bientôt, j'ai presque rattrapé mon retard – surtout que la semaine prochaine et la semaine suivante ça va être hardcore : je suis de déplacement et professionnel et perso donc gomen 

Pour me faire pardonner j'up du boulot 

Ps Oliv : c'est le chap dont je te parlais 

.

Donc, on en était resté à Réléna qui allait faire son entrée sur la piste… **et Réléna je t'aime tu sais, je t'aime et euh ne m'en veux pas !**

Indication scénique : - blabla - pensées 

Allez, on to the nawak :

1

2

3

Na… buchodonosor, roi de Babylone ?

Nabab ?

Narta ?

Nardin ?

.

Hyper nawak et sappy sappppp !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.

.

**Heartbreaker 3/5**

.

.

Duo crut qu'il allait tuer le dj. 

Tout était près pour qu'après sa petite chtite mimi prestation ils… 

mais apparemment Réléna avait besoin de chanter… 

Et entre les désirs d'un petit Duo et de la Vice-Ministre des Affaires Etrangères (accentuons le Vice ), il n'y avait pas photo. 

Grrrrrr.

- Et voilà le boulet…

**Le voilà… Albator… le capitaine corsaire… il revient… Albatorrrrrr**

Alors Mademoiselle avait décidé, en voyant Duo onduler son corps et charmer _son_ Heero qu'elle pouvait en faire tout autant. 

Soutenue par Noin qui lui avait dit : « Vas-y, tente ta chance ! »

Quelque part, la jeune femme y croyait…

_Noin considérait que c'était une sorte d'opération de la dernière chance…_

**Opération coup de poing tululuuu tululuuu tuluuuuuu**

_… pour elles deux._

_Après tout, Réléna avait toutes ses chances : Yuy ne l'avait pas tuée et semblait l'estimer à l'époque…_

_Quand Mariemaia l'avait enlevée, ces deux-là s'étaient considérablement rapprochés…_

_Mais aujourd'hui…_

_Heero pouvait être bisexuel ?_

_Hein ?_

_Avec un peu de chance ?_

_…_

_Non, cette opération n'était pas sans espoir._

_NON CE N'ETAIT PAS UNE OPERATION SUICIDE !!!!_

_OUI ELLE Y CROYAIT !!!_

_OUI ELLE MENTAIT !!! Mah elle n'était pas Duo !_

_OUI ELLE ETAIT DESESPEREE !_

_Le souci…_

_Le souci était que la belle et intelligente Lucrézia Noin_

_plaçait ses espoirs de conquête sur Réléna…_

_Car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait_

_autant de chances que la Vice-Ministre…_

_de conquérir l'homme qu'elle aimait.._

_Oui conquérir._

_Zechs Merquise, Milliardo Peacecraft,_

_Quel que soit le nom qu'il porte,_

_ne lui avait_

_jamais_

_vraiment_

_appartenu._

_En attendant, en fine stratège, Noin laissa faire Réléna à son idée._

_Mah on ne savait jamais…_

_Après tout si elle échouait, ce ne serait pas elle qui se taperait_

_La honte._

_Oui, Noin pensait à tout._

_Oui, il fallait sacrifier quelques brebis égarées par l'amour de temps en temps._

_Oui, Noin était, sur le coup, _

_une vile crapule !_

_Aller, vas Réléna, vas vers ta destinée…._

.

**Vas Jayce, conquérant de la lumière…**

.

La demoiselle Peacecraft y croyait ferme.

Après tout, Heero ne l'avait jamais vu chanter ni danser pour lui. 

Oh bien sûr, ils avaient valsé une fois et elle en avait été tout émoustillée… 

Mais force devait-elle constater qu'elle était… LA SEULE à avoir été émoustillée.

Elle était loin d'être bête : elle avait bien remarqué à l'époque que Heero, si parfait soit-il, dansait comme Robocop.

En tous cas avec _elle_.

Mais elle savait pourquoi :

Heero la prenait pour une petite fleur fragile

**Je t'aime le lundi (en chœur : Lundi)**

**Je t'aime le mardi (mardi)**

**Je t'aime le mercrei (mercredi)**

**Et les autres jours aussi (aussi)**

**Je t'aime en janvier (janvier)**

**Février, mars, avril (avril)**

**Je t'aime tous les jours (jours)**

**Ma petite fleur fragile (fragile)**

_Ptdr !! dire que cette chanson existe _

.

Heero allait voir que, hormis qu'elle l'aimait le lundi, elle était une femme, et pas seulement une valseuse…

Elle était une femme avec des besoins. 

Des envies.

Des désirs.

Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains, ôta son ensemble bleu foncé très tendance pour monter sur la piste en string et soutien noir, et bottines à talons aiguilles. 

Accordons lui sa grande beauté, ce serait injuste de dire qu'elle était laide la pauvre jouait son va-tout. 

Des formes parfaites et parfaitement proportionnées. 

Des cheveux coupés parfaitement, un slip parfait, un soutien parfait, 

des escarpins parfaits… bref, elle était…

parfaite. 

Parfaite pour le parfait soldat. 

A eux d'eux ils allaient former le parfait petit couple. 

A eux deux ils allaient conquérir le monde.

.

**Vla Minus et Cortex, Vla Minus et Cortex**

**Cortex le génie, Minus l'abruti**

.

Ne nous posons pas de questions : nous savons ici qui est Minus 

Nous le savons… 

Parfaitement.

.

L'ex Shinigami, qui voyait le show, lâcha son homme et s'éloigna du spectacle. 

Sans un mot.

Heero, trop abasourdie par celle qu'il avait sauvée tant de fois – c'est sûr, elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin – 

ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

.

L'héritière Peacecraft, ayant vu Duo partir, décocha à Heero un sourire carnassier : 

Duo Maxwell ne tenait pas la route devant une _vraie_ femme.

.

Sade, horrifiée par la scène voulut se dégager de Zechs et rejoindre Duo, qu'elle avait vu partir précipitamment quand une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours la retint :

**- Jamais tu n'échapperas à l'Opéra** - je t'aurais -

**- Leave me alone** -lâche-moi bougnat -

**- Dis moi…pourquoi tu fais ça…. -**arrête de faire ta gamine -

**- Parce que c'est toi**… -'tain… il est long à la détente -….

**- T'en vas pas… -**'toute façons t'iras nulle part-

**- Mais je dois m'en aller** -si tu ne me lâches pas, je vais te faire une clé au bras--

**- Comment t'aimer si tu t'en as…à cent mille lieues de moi** -tain elle est longue à la détente -

- Je ne vais pas à cent mille lieues je vais voir Duo -jettes-toi à la mer et coule steup- (fin de l'interlude chanson)

- Duo peut se débrouiller seul, tu l'as suffisamment aidé. Occupes toi de toi. -ouais d'abord. et occupes toi de moi-

- Mais… ta sœur… et .. e**t il est parti…il a quitté son…** -'tain Réléna est en STRING ! Et elle a le même que moi! Nan l'heure est grave j'dois penser à Duo. Sœur indigne.-

- Regarde par où il est parti. Regarde bien et réfléchit une seconde. -j'me demande à quoi elle ressemblerait en string…-

.

Sade stoppa net. Réfléchit. Puis sourit.

- Ca c'est mon Duo. -Réléna met du coton dans son soutif-euh ! Et toc ! Ah mais nan c'est ses vrais ! Pff ils sont refaits de toutes façons. Nan j'suis pas d'mauvaise foi ! Si un peu quand même ?! Hmph.-

- [sourit en la regardant] J'adore ton sourire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près.

- Quoi tu vis mon sourire par procuration ? -et mon pied au cul ? Laisse-moi parler avec moi-même, steup.-

- Mais je ne suis ni **un moineau**…**ni un pigeon**… . -Je suis un homme j'y arriverai !-

.

Monsieur le Merquise, tout en confiance, s'approcha de la jeune femme pour essayer de l'embrasser.

Sade recula, se retrouvant de la sorte acculée au mur qu'elle essayait de raser discrètement aux yeux de tous.

Zechs dit, en chantant :

**- You can run **_Tu peux te sauver_

**You can hide **_Tu peux te cacher_

**No surprise **_Ne t' étonnes pas_

**Close you eyes **_Ferme les yeux_

**Come with me **_Et viens avec moi_

_._

Shanna répondit en chantant : 

**-You think you're a genius--you drive me up the wall **_Tu penses que t'es un génie, tu me tapes sur les nerfs_**  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all **_Tu es d'une originalité banale, un monsieur je sais tout_

**Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special **_Oh-oo-oh Tu crois que t'es «spécial»_**  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else **_Oh-oo-o tu penses que tu es particulier_**  
Okay, so you're Brad Pitt **_Okay. Alors comme ça t'es Brad Pitt? _**  
That don't impress me much **_Ça ne m'impressionne pas vraiment_**  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch **_Tu as l'apparence de Brad mais ça ne fait pas tout_**  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright **_Ne le prends pas mal, t'es pas mal dans ton genre_

_._

- Merci, content d'apprendre que dans l'histoire je suis bien quand même !

**- But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night -**si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir, tu peux te brosser-

_Mais bon tu ne me fais pas fantasmer (C'est pas ça qui va me réchauffer au milieu de la nuit…)_

_._

- Cà ça peut s'arranger…..[voix sensuelle, se rapproche de ses lèvres… au ralenti… et]**  
- … That don't impress me… much **[Sade le repousse, lui fait une méga clé au bras et lui fait regarder le spectacle]

**.**

Puis elle dit :

- Tu devrais peut être aider ta sœur… -crétin -

- -aie j'ai mal- Ma sœur est assez grande pour se débrouiller et doit assumer ce qui assurément sera une si ce n'est la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

- …

- Et très sincèrement, je préfère m'occuper de toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin… [yeux qui pétillent de colère mais voix très calme]

- Chut La Plaie, je ne te demande pas ton avis [voix sensuelle, douce, un murmure]

- Mais [la voix calme se fait douce, comme un enfant sur le point de s'endormir]

- Chut… **you don't have to be afraid of what you are…**

- Mais…[ de surprise lâche le bras] -hypnotisée par la voix -

**- There's an answer… if you reach out to your soul and the sorrow that you now will fly away**… [chante, bien sûr il chante très bien] _Il y a une réponse… si tu vas au plus profond de ton âme et la peine que tu connais s'envolera…_

- Zechs… [charmée, yeux brillants d'émotion, méga lutte intérieure]

- Please**… let me be your hero, baby don't you close that door** _Laisse-moi être ton héros, ma chérie ne me ferme pas la porte…_

- Je ne pense pas..[secoue la tête] - mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Il ne me connaît pas ! Nan j'ai pas peur ! Pour qui il se prend d'abord ?-

- Cesse de penser… [a très très envie de l'embrasser et ça se ressent] -j'ai un cerveau monotâche, si je veux la bisouter j'ai intérêt à pas parler en même temps-

- Et tu veux que je fasse comme Réléna ? [fin du rêve, sors de sa transe]

Zechs éclata de rire, un rire sensuel et communicatif. 

Elle sera vraiment difficile à convaincre… 

mais elle n'était pas réfractaire au dialogue et était moins chat sauvage qu'on début. 

_Si on omettait ses pensées intérieures mais ça il ne pouvait pas le savoir…_

Duo avait raison quand lui et les autres il lui avait donné les 10 commandements pour avoir une nano chance de séduire sa sœur – après qu'il ait fourni l'explication qu'ils demandaient :

_Oui nano chance.c'était presque rien._

_Mais mieux que rien._

_Nan ?_

_._

Flashback

_._

- Vieux, considère ma petite soeurette comme une mission : tu as un objectif il te faut un plan d'attaque en 10 points. Si tu veux prendre la forteresse t'as intérêt à y aller armé jusqu'aux dents ! Au fait, tu portais des bagues quand tu étais petit ? Le genre pittbull ? 

- Ok, ok je te livre les dix truc à respecter, dans l'ordre et impérativement pour avoir une nano chance d'atteindre son cœur et accessoirement autre chose. Paske t'es un mec, sous tes dehors romantiques, I love you et tout le tralala dans les bois se cache une tite envie de conclure . C'est normal on est des mecs, à moins de mettre un nœud au bout on a des envies. 

Mais n'oublie jamais que si tu déconnes je te met en kit. Après je te laisse aux autres.

Tous avaient hoché la tête vigoureusement, même Sandor qui avait toujours son fil autour de sa gorge.

Ce qui fit qu'au moindre mouvement, le fil se resserrait inexorablement.

Il avait essayé d'avaler sa salive… mais elle n'atteint pas sa trachée, en tous cas pas avant qu'il ait écouté et confirmé avoir compris les commandements.

L'américain avait alors donné les « commandements » :

.

**1** Fais la discuter Zechsy – ma sœur parle à tout le monde mais ne discute qu'avec ses proches

**2** Ne lui saute pas dessus (ce sera dur, gaillard)

**3** Ne lui fais pas la leçon : fais-la rire.

**4** Ne la laisse pas diriger la conversation : tu perdrais A COUP SUR.

**5** Surprends la. Tu oublies ton charme naturel paske si tu comptes sur ça tu vas droit dans le mur. Gaffe aux dents.

**6** Aies réponse A TOUT parce qu'elle elle ne te LOUPERA PAS [Trowa approuva vivement]

**7** Ne la laisse pas te mettre en colère [Trowa secoua la tête vigoureusement]

**8** Ne te laisse jamais déconcentrer ni détourner de ton but, elle est championne du monde du changement de sujet [Sandor hocha la tête en disant : ]elle est futée, colonel.

**9** Fais lui oublier tout ce qui n'est pas toi et fais lui oublier Noin le temps que tu lui donne ton explication. [impératif]

**10** Et surtout, prouve lui que tu l'aimes pour elle [encore plus impératif]. Essais de limiter le baratin – il en faut toujours - au minimum de survie.

.

Duo était ensuite entré dans une de ses conversations qui donnaient mal au crâne :

- Si tu as bien compris tout ça, tu peux partir en mission plus qu'impossible. Bonne chance Jim. Et on s'en fout que tu t'appelles pas Jim. Tu t'appelles pas Zechs non plus et on sait tous que je me m'appelle pas Duo, ni Heero Heero, ni Trowa, Trowa….

- Mais moi je m'appelle Quatre !

- Et moi, Sandor…

.

Zechs s'en sortit avec une stratégie et une migraine…

Mais il avait fortement conscience d'avoir échappé à une mort certaine…

Quoique, s'il réussissait à conquérir Sade, il se mettait encore plus en danger… puisqu'il les aurait A VIE sur le dos…

C'était bien qu'ils fassent tous un métier dangereux, avec un peu de chances ils mourraient avant et si tout ne se passait pas bien il pourrait survivre… à peu près…

Oui. Merquise avait beau les considérer comme ses amis, il n'en n'était pas moins lui-même un stratège…

Par la suite il ne pensa même plus à leurs morts dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions, car ils ne se contentèrent pas de lui donner des commandements à suivre.

Les hommes auxquels il avait affaire étaient tout simplement formidables.

.

Fin du flash-back

.

Jusqu'à présent il avait réussi les huit premiers commandements. 

Mais elle n'avait pas encore parlé de Noin… 

et elle ne croyait pas qu'il l'aimait. 

Il attendrait que sa soeur sorte de scène. 

Il était plus que temps que le plan concocté par ses amis se mette en place.  
.

Pendant ce temps-là, Réléna se déhanchait sur la piste sur l'intro de la chanson qu'elle s'apprêtait à chanter, 

mais après le passage de Duo, même si elle était douée et ne manquait pas de style, 

tout ce qu'elle faisait paraissait bien pâle.

.

Quand elle vit Heero la regarder, elle pensa que tout était gagné, car il suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.

.

Hors Heero était plus dépité qu'autre chose. 

Il suivait ses mouvements comme un spectateur suivrait la belle des yeux lors d'un match de tennis, attendant avec impatience qu'elle se prenne un filet, un mur, une sortie, bref que ça s'arrête.

En plus il n'y avait ni hommes, ni cuisses musclées, ni pectoraux et abdos béton, bref rien d'attrayant pour lui chez cette femme. 

Elle était jolie, c'était vrai, mais ne la désirait pas. 

Elle le comprendrait une bonne fois pour toutes ce soir.

.

L'introduction de la chanson se termina, les paroles commencèrent mais il n'écoutait pas.

La musique et la voix entraient dans son conduit auditif normalement.

Mais lorsque super neurones retransmettaient les informations, cela se traduisait par ceci :

- BLA BLA BLA BLA…

.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit son prénom 

… **hero…**

.

Il sortit de sa transe.

Réléna chantait, lui souriant :

- **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night **_J'ai besoin d'un héros pour la nuit_

- [lève les yeux au ciel… euh… le plafond de la boîte] Dieu de Duo sauve moi…

**- He's gotta be strong **_ Il doit être fort_

- C'est clair il faut que je sois fort pour endurer ça

**- And he's gotta be fast **_Et il doit être rapide_

- [regarde à droite et à gauche pour voir où fuir le plus rapidement possible et s'aperçoit que Duo n'est pas là]

**- And he's gotta be fresh from the fight **_Et il doit revenir d'un champ de bataille_

- Où est mon Duo… il m'a laissé avec çà… ah mais il est l ??? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Hey ! Pourquoi tout le monde lui touche la main ? Et que fait sa bouche si près d'une oreille ?

.

.

La Vice-Ministre, voyant que Heero regardait ailleurs se mit à crier, voulant recapter son attention :

- **I need a heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- -Ca va on a compris puis chante- : **Je ne suis pas un hérossssssssssssss !**

**- I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light **_J__'ai besoin d'un héros jusqu'au lever du jour_

- -Cours plus vite que ton ombre et on y rempensera - Duo tu vas me payer ça même si t'as rien fait… mais tiens pourquoi il sourit ? Il aime me voir souffrir… salaud...

**- He's gotta be sure **_Il doit être sûr_

- -Non… il ne se fout pas de ma gueule-. Il a intérêt à savoir ce qu'il fait.

**- And it's gotta be soon **_et ça a intérêt à être pour bientôt_

- Il me sourit encore… et il s'approche de moi… mais qu'a-t-il dans les mains ? Un sac ?

**- And he's gotta be larger than life **_et il doit être là pour longtemps._

- Il me sourit toujours… cette fois c'est le sourire Shinigami… il me tend la main… et me donne….

.

Un coup de sifflet ce fit entendre. 

Et à se moment-là même le dj arrêta sa musique.

Heero entendit Quatre dire :

- Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?

.

Tous en chœur sauf Heero qui était trop éberlu :

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

.

Quatre dit très très joyeux :

- Allez-y !!! CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEZ !

.

Réléna avait prévu de continuer a capella… 

Mais une pluie de tomates bien mûres lui tomba dessus !

Duo était parti dans les cuisines chercher des outils de guerre.

Après tout, Madame l'avait court-circuité sans le moindre scrupule alors qu'il parlait au dj.

Elle l'avait traité comme une merde alors qu'habituellement elle était courtoise.

Elle voulait en plus faire sa belle devant son homme.

Tant pis. Elle allait payer.

Il n'avait pas été voir Noin car elle aurait refusé de tirer.

Ni Sade – qui aurait participé activement – mais il ne voulait pas ruiner les plans de Zechs

Il alla voir Wu Fei qui avait envie de se défouler, mais Sandor était au bar, sûrement en train de commander une boisson pour son petit ami…

Et il alla voir Quatre et Trowa qui étaient revenus d'on ne sait où et à voir leur tête ils y étaient resté.

.

Trowa, emporté par le fou rire se mit à crier :

- La première qui la fait tomber gagne un an de cirque gratuit , les munitions se trouvent soit dans le sac de Duo, soit dans le grand caddie à votre gauche, alors à mon commandement :

- CHOPPEZ LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.

Et les autres se mirent à chanter :

- **COUM COUM MANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**Choppez, choppez, choppez la coum coum, avant que ce ne soit, la coum coum qui vous choppe !**

.

Wu Fei était tellement frustré et énervé que ce fut curieusement lui – non Duo ou Heero – qui gagna, s'acharnant sur la pauvre Réléna même quand elle était à terre, tomates sur tomates se transformant en tomacoulis. 

.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOO [puis se met à chanter du disco ] **Don't leave me this wayyyy nooo, I can't survive, I can't stay alive without your love please… **JE MEURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

- Meurs en silence. [Heero lui lance une tomate en pleine bouche pour la faire taire puis reprend] Et puis on dit que les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir : caches-toi !

.

[insérer Ralph de Bricassart dansant la gigue dans sa soutane avec Meggy]

.

Quelqu'un eut pitié de la jeune femme – Noin – et la sortit de scène, Wu Fei continuant à tirer. Duo voulut retenir Wu Fei mais Heero retint Duo en l'embrassant passionnément :

- Occupes-toi de moi

- Heero…il a l'air…

- Il se débrouillera

- Heero…

- Dans deux minutes on l'aidera mais là moi j'ai besoin d'aide. Tu m'as laissé tout seul affronter Godzina…

- ???????

- J'ai mal à la tête, elle m'a donné la migraine…[voix de petit garçon….]

- Hoooo mon pauvre bébé….[rempli de compassion, voix ironique mais très tendre]

- J'ai besoin d'un bisou qui répare tout. Je peux en avoir un dis ?[espiègle, canaille]

- [Tendre bisou sur le front] là çà va mieux ? [voix très douce]

- Voui…mais j'ai mal aux oreilles, surtout celle-là…aie.. , elle a trop crié, çà siffle

- Ohh… et avec çà [tendre baiser, toute petite léchouille et mordillage] ça va mieux ?

- Voui… mais j'ai mal au cou là…juste là, à la base…j'ai eu un torticolis en évitant ses postillons…

- [éclate de rire] alors si je t'embrasse là.. [mordille puis suçote doucement]… ça va mieux ?

- Je ne sais pas… continue pour voir…

- [ris doucement puis répond] Ryoukai

.

.

Pendant ce temps-là on nettoyait la piste, et Wu Fei eut une idée… Puisque Réléna s'était rendue ridicule, pourquoi pas lui !

Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Sandor, loin de là….

Mais son corps a du le reconnaître avant que son cœur ne la fasse…

Il avait aimé Treize avant de se donner à lui

Il s'était donné avant d'aimer Sandor

Il ne le connaissait pas

Mais le reconnaissait

Etrange……

Il avait mal pour lui

Mal de son regard

Mal de la peine qu'il y voyait

Mal d'être la source de cette peine

Il avait mal mais ne se sentait pas coupable

Otez tous sentiments de culpabilit

S'il reste un sentiment qui ne soit pas la piti

La compassion

La complaisance

C'est l'amour

Il a été jaloux dès le départ

Enfin dès le nouveau départ

Le nouveau regard

Ils avaient fait les choses sur un coup de folie

Un coup de folie grisant

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps

Il a été échaudé, cela resterait à prouver

Comme il le lui avait dit, il aurait toute la vie pour le lui montrer 

Wu Fei se sentait tomber

Tomber

Tomber

Tomber

De plus en plus amoureux

Il a accroché un regard

Adulé un corps

Gagné un second cœur

En quelques heures

Quelques jours

Quelques années

Comment un homme qu'il connaissait sans vraiment connaître pouvait l'émouvoir autant ?

L'amour était aussi un phénomène chimique, aussi inexplicable qu'inexpliqu

Sandor était pour lui un regard

Puis un corps

Un cœur

Il aurait tout le temps d'approfondir

C'était à son tour de lui prouver que contrairement aux apparences, et aussi fou, rapide et totalement inattendu que cela puisse être

Il l'aimait déj

Et allait le lui prouver

Encore fallait-il qu'il n'ait pas tout gâcher

.

Il avait essayé d'aller le rejoindre, au bar. Il buvait une Pina Colada. Il allait lui toucher le bras lorsqu'il entendit Sandor chanter :

- **Un goût d'alcool déchire ma peau  
Tous mes bateaux portent ton drapeau  
Tu as brûlé mes avions de papier (mdr les paroles !!!!!!)  
Sur mon journal tu fais la cover  
Des fleurs du mal étouffent mon coeur  
J'écris ton nom sur mes nuits de janvier**

.

Cela lui avait fendu le cœur. 

**- Et j'ai le Blues de toi  
De tes silences tendres et de ta voix  
Oui j'ai le blues de toi  
Sans qui j'ai tant de mal à être moi  
J'avais envie de faire  
Mon ciel dans ton enfer  
Ça me rend fou je crois  
Le blues de toi (Le blues de toi)**

Cet amour n'était soudain que pour Wu Fei. Et cette petite chanson l'avait convaincu plus que jamais de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

La scène était nettoyée : il était prêt. 

Désolé pour le plan de Zechs mais il attendrait un tout petit peu,il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant où il manquerait de courage.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise à quel point il était reconnaissant, à quel point il avait peur de se perdre. Mais il avait encore plus peur de le perdre.

Alors il prit le micro, fit signe au dj de ne mettre aucune musique puis dit :

- [se touche les cheveux, est intimidé et rouge comme la tomate de Réléna] Cette… cette chanson est… pour quelqu'un de spécial. De très spécial. Ce ne sera pas long. Vous entendrez cette chanson, mais elle n'est que pour lui. Seulement lui [dans un souffle]

Toute la salle retint sa respiration : ceux qui reconnaissait le lieutenant Chang savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était plus qu'anti constitutionnel, et presque aussi impossible que Réléna et Heero ensemble.

En entendant la voix de Wu Fei, Sandor se tourna vers la scène…puis écarquilla les yeux.

Même Zechs s'était interrompu : Sade et lui à présent regardait vers la scène, et la demoiselle pu reprendre son souffle.. quelle reperdit quelques secondes plus tard car aux premières paroles, un certain prince lui tint la main…et la porta à son cœur. 

**- Love me tender,** _Aime-moi tendrement_  
**love me sweet,** _Aime moi tout en douceur_  
**never let me go.** _Ne me laisse jamais partir_  
**You have made my life complete,** _Tu es la partie de ma vie qu'il manquait_  
**and I love you so.** _Et je t'aime tellement_

Aime moi comme je t'aime. J'ai donné mon cœur une fois il est revenu en miettes. Le Dj eut la bonne idée de mettre la bande karaoké de love me tender, lui permettant ainsi de commencer la série des slows qu'il avait prévue si on le laissait faire son job. 

.

Un éclairage romantique.

Un peu de bleu

Un peu de rouge

Une touche d'orange çà et l

Une très belle voix

Et la magie opérait

.

Quatre se serra un peu plus contre Trowa et celui-ci lui embrassa les cheveux. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

**- Love me tender,** _Aime-moi tendrement_  
**love me true,** _Aime-moi vraiment_  
**all my dreams fulfilled.** _Tous mes rêves se sont réalisés_  
**For my darlin' I love you,** _grace à toi mon chéri, je t'aime_  
**and I always will.** _Et je t'aimerai toujours_

Wu Fei se sent si proche de cet homme qu'il se prend à parler de futur. Il a peur de le dire alors il le chante.

Heero prend Duo dans ses bras et le serre contre lui. Duo pose sa tête sur son épaule tandis que des mains lui caressent la nuque. Celles de Heero sont au creux de ses reins. Ils évoluent lentement, cœur contre cœur. Heero fredonne, il connaît les paroles. Duo en frissonne. C'est un aspect de Heero qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Il se serre un peu plus contre sa chaleur et se laisse bercer par les paroles.

Par la musique

Par leur amour

**- Love me tender,** _Aime-moi tendrement_  
**love me long,** _Aime-moi longtemps_  
**take me to your heart.** _Mène-moi à ton coeur_  
**For it's there that I belong,** _Parce que c'est à lui que j'appartiens_  
**and we'll never part.** _et nous ne nous séparerons jamais_

.

Wu Fei avait fermé les yeux..il avait si peur, si peur…si peur de se donner

Mais pourquoi avoir peur alors qu'il s'était déjà donn ?

C'est trop tard maintenant, ton cœur ne t'appartiens plus

Mais en échange, tu as le plus beau des cadeaux

Tout du moins il l'avait

Emmène moi à ton cœur Sandor

C'est le pays où je veux vivre

Pour toujours

Toi qui m'a fait entrevoir

Le véritable amour

**Love me tender,** _Aime-moi tendrement_  
**love me dear,** _chéri-moi_  
**tell me you are mine.** _Dis-moi que tu es à moi_  
**I'll be yours through all the years,** _je serai à toi à travers les années,_  
**till the end of time.** _Pour l'éternit_

Je me donne à toi, Sandor

Je serais à toi

Pour toujours

Si tu le souhaites

Sandor s'était levé et approché de Wu Fei, contournant les couples, vains obstacles avant qu'il n'atteigne son amour. Les lumières tamisées mettaient en valeur son short car était indéniablement attirée par la boule à facettes vêtue de jean bleu . C'était fou. Il voulait être regardé il l'était. Oui bien sûr ses manières étaient discutables, mais il voulait susciter le désir, un contact, tout sauf l'indifférence,l'absence de souvenirs. Et curieusement Wu Fei l'avait reconnu, et ils s'étaient adonnés à leur désir. Ce n'était pas encore de l'amour pour Wu Fei, c'était du désir, avec sous jacent quelque chose de plus profond. Après la remarque de Treize, il s'était senti anéanti car oui il n'attendait pas que Wu Fei l'aime tout de suite. Mais entendre cela de la bouche de son rival lui avait ôté pour un moment tout espoir d'évolution. Alors il était prêt à repartir,chérissant le souvenir d'une nuit où il avait lu le désir et quelque chose de plus dans le regard de Wu Fei. Mais il y avait eu cette chanson…

C'était soudain.

Magique

Fou

Un miracle

C'était l'amour

Le début d'un amour

Un bourgeon

Sandor était une fleur épanouie qui allait devoir arroser Wu Fei

Pour qu'il puisse grandir

Mais le bourgeon était très beau

Et prometteur

**- When at last my dreams come true** _Quand enfin mes rêves se réaliseront_  
**Darling this I know** _une chose est sure, mon chéri_  
**Happiness will follow you** _le bonheur sera partout_  
**Everywhere you go. **_Où tu iras._

.

Wu Fei ouvrit ses grands yeux onyx lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Wu Fei se sentit bête. Il se mit à trembler. L'émotion était forte, mais il était un Chang. Alors d'une voix calme il dit à Sandor :

-HMPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sandor l'avait trop serré contre lui : il avait la bouche et le nez contre ses pectoraux puissants et il était incompréhensible

L'homme aux yeux d'or gloussa comme un petit enfant le jour de Noël, puis le repoussa doucement, de sorte que son homme puisse demander :

- Si je te dis que je t'aime, tu me croiras ?

Sandor sourit puis répondit, reprenant le dialogue qu'ils avaient eu après que leur passion fut assouvie :

- Non [sourit] mais tu as toute la vie pour me le prouver.

Un regard.

Une nuit.

Deux corps.

Un cœur.

Sade, la musique terminée dit à Zechs :

- Tu peux me rendre ma main maintenant !

**Heartbreaker you got the best of me**

**But i just keep on coming back incessantly**

**Oh why did you have to run your game on me, **

**I should have known right from the start**

**You'd go and break my heart**

.

Tsusukuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

.

MDR !!! Mah fallait casser l'ambiance et le refaire tomber dans le drôle !!!!!!! Et Rél pose ta hache steup, ne nous la joue pas Carrie !

Ok t'as raison de m'en vouloir mais pense aux fics où les g-boys ont parfois le QI d'une moule cuite… j'les aime aussi . Quoi tu t'en fous ? looool

.

**Toutes les chansons citées en gras** appartiennent à leurs auteurs et compositeurs respectifs, il y en a trop pour tous les marquer et j'ai la flemme je préciserai juste le titre de deux ou trois chansons pas connue : « Parce que c'est toi », c'est une chanson ultra naze pour ados des années 90, chantée par Emmanuelle « Premiers baisers, club Dorothée », « Opération coup de poing » appartient à Alpha Blondy qui l'a composée entièrement et chantée, let me be your hero appartient à Gregory Abbott que j'adore mais qui est très peu connu en France. Et le blues de toi « un goût d'alcool blablabla » appartient à Gilbert « on va s'aimer » Montagné. Le reste, les Albators et autres Jayce, Mariah Carey et Elvis Prestley, vous savez que c'est pas à moi.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu 

.

A pluch !

.

Mithy -fuit les coups de hache de Rél-


	8. Heartbreaker 4ème partie

Tralalaland (disclaimers and co) en première page.

Kikoo !

Alors cette fois c'est bien la dernière ligne droite : Zechs l'a sévère avec Sade qui le repousse tout le temps. Mais il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas censé lui faire confiance si facilement, surtout qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la vie du cher Monsieur… bah voui nous on sait mais elle ne sait pas et même si elle sait rien ne dit qu'elle voudra… Alors va falloir la convaincre… .

Et quel est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir la confiance de la demoiselle, en toute logique, hm ?

Bah vous verrez dans l'avant-dernier chap de Heartbreaker (**attention : Heartbreaker n'est PAS la fin de l'histoire : après le chap 5 yen a encore )**

Au programme :

- Une tentative de conviction

- Une tite conversation sur le why du how

- Zechs qui va…

- Noin…

- et en guest star une célébrit !!!! et pis on va pas tout vous dire, hein ?

Voili bah on to the méga nawak avec beaucoup de romance ici oui c'est un peu sappy sap mais après le love me tender….

Ahhh c SAPPY SAP AU SECOURS !!!!

Bon, on to the nawak :

1

2

3

Nawakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk !

.

**Heartbreaker 4/5 : anything for love**

.

.

Zechs tenait toujours la main de Sade.

Elle résidait toujours sur son cœur.

La jeune femme voulut se dégager.

Il la lui redonna, à regret, lui embrassant délicatement la paume.

.

- Comment ta main peut-elle être aussi douce alors que tu manies les armes ?

- Je dois utiliser la même crème que Noin… [ôte sa main de celle de Zechs]

- [lève les yeux au ciel] Nous y voil

- Sérieusement, Zechs. Ça commence à me courir. Je ne suis qu'une tocade pour toi et je ne cherche pas à être autre chose. J'ai vu le regard de Noin quand tu as commencé à me… à me voir autrement. Et ce n'est pas correct vis-à-vis d'elle. C'est pas très princier de ta part.

.

Le regard du jeune homme, d'exaspéré, se fit bien plus doux.

Nostalgique.

.

- Je n'ai pas attendu que tu aies des formes pour m'intéresser à toi tu sais.

.

Sade le fixa, incrédule.

Il avait l'air d'y croire en plus…

Mais pas elle.

Elle se revoyait à l'entrée de chez Quatre et Trowa.

Elle le revoyait en train de la dévorer des yeux, sans lui manquer de respect, certes…

Mais sans le moindre scrupule non plus.

Disons-le franchement : la chacal.

.

- Zechs…, je ne vais pas me la jouer I run, I hide but I never lie, je ne suis pas Duo. C'est clair qu'il nous arrive à tous de mentir. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime que l'on me prenne pour une conne.

- Ecoute. J'ai attendu que tu grandisses mais visiblement tu étais plus mâture à l'époque que tu ne l'es maintenant.

.

Emotion

Contradiction

Rage

Violence

Gifle

.

- Ma maturité t'emmerdes Merquise. C'est pas moi qui m'amuse à courir deux lièvres à la fois en public. Noin…

.

Joue rouge.

Marque de doigts.

Doigts qui veulent s'ôter de ce visage indigne.

Doigts retenus par une main ferme.

Une main forte.

Une main d'homme.

qui n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

.

- Toi et moi savons que « Noin » n'est pas le problème, Sade Maxwell. Sans Lucrézia, tu aurais réagi de la même manière : tu aurais fui. Elle a toujours existé, a toujours fait parti de ma vie et ça ne t'as pas empêché de flirter avec moi à l'époque.

- Tu es en plein délire là. [essais de dégager sa main, sans succès]

[rire incrédule] Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Tu n'avais même pas vu mon visage… ce n'était même pas physique… et toi… tu n'avais pas tout à fait ta voix d'adulte.

.

Oui, à bien y réfléchir, la voix de la demoiselle tenait du croisement entre un miaulement et le cri d'un goret au fond des bois.

Oui c'était comique.

Voire cosmique.

Sade secoua la tête.

Pas le moment de se laisser distraire,

Même si belle,

magnifique et

désespérément masculine

était

la distraction.

.

- [lève les yeux au ciel] Zechs je ne flirtais pas avec toi et quand bien même je m'amusais, je n'avais aucune idée des rapports que tu entretenais avec ta coéquipière.

.

Haussement de sourcil sceptique.

Regard moins dur qu'auparavant.

Petite chute de tension.

.

- Ah oui ? Lu avait dit une fois en pleine bataille « Zechs mon amour fait attention à toi ». Vous aviez piraté la ligne à ce moment-là. Je me rappelle d'une voix criarde déclarant sur la com « Oh sexy Zechsy, p'tit cœur, si j'étais toi je rangerais mon engin avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur »

.

Tête secouée,

dépitée.

Flagrant délit de dénie.

Sourire indulgent

et rageant.

La vengeance

d'un blond.

.

- … Je n'étais qu'une enfant Zechs…

- Tu ne l'es plus maintenant. Mais je comprends que tu ne me croies pas.

.

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si sincère ?

C'était un ancien ennemi.

Il était venu avec son amie

Et l'avait humiliée

Raccroches-toi à ta colère

Elle est légitime

Mais la colère prouve

Que la personne la suscitant

Vous affecte…

.

- Tout ceci est ridicule. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je discute avec toi.

- [discuter… merci Duo] C'est parce que nous sommes proches…

La voix qui répondit se fit ferme :

- Il n'y a pas de nous Zechs. Rejoins Noin. Ou si tu ne l'aimes pas, dis-le lui, respecte-là et restons-en là. La comédie est terminée.

- Lorsque j'ai été invité, je savais que je te reverrais.

- ??????? [verte]

- J'a rompu avec Noin il y a cinq ans, quand j'ai su que mon cœur appartenait à une gamine.

- ?????? [bleue]

- [lui caresse la joue] Lucrézia ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Alors elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire du tout, de continuer à l'emmener avec moi lors de dîners… et elle disait que je finirais par t'oublier. Elle est restée avec moi parce qu'elle m'aimait. Je suis restée avec elle pour ne pas être seul. C'est cruel, mais c'est elle qui l'a voulu.

.

Les yeux bleu glaciers qui la scrutaient étaient sincères.

Trop sincères.

Ça ne changeait rien

L'acte en lui-même était…

.

- C'est… tu mens. Et même si c'était vrai… C'est innommable.

- Garde tes préjugés pour toi. Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait auparavant, si ce n'est la souffrance involontaire que je lui ai infligée. Ou plutôt qu'elle s'est infligée à elle-même. Je ne l'ai pas forcée à rester avec moi, ce n'est pas une innocente victime pas plus que je ne suis un bourreau. Elle voulait me convaincre que je pouvais cesser de penser à toi.

- …

- Nous avons tout de même cessé d'être intimes il y a cinq ans.

- ??????????? C'est cela oui… . T'as fait un nœud au bout?

- Oh je ne suis pas un moine. Toi non plus d'ailleurs, Sade.

- … [il a raison le salaud]

- J'ai eu des aventures, rien de sérieux car tu étais la seule personne pour laquelle je voulais « quitter » officiellement Noin. Quitte à être avec quelqu'un en attendant et pour tenir ma promesse de ne rien dire de notre rupture, autant rester avec elle.

.

Silence

Réflexion

Mains qui lâchent les doigts sur la joue

Doigts qui pourtant y restent

Sans même s'en apercevoir…

.

- C'est… cruel… pour Noin et bien que ça me fasse bien chier de l'admettre et que je ne te plaigne pas le moins du monde… pour toi

- Trop aimable mais de toutes façons je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, je ne la recherche pas. Nous partagions notre solitude… mais je n'aurais pas pu supporter de reprendre son corps alors que mon cœur était ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Je la respectais trop pour ça.

- …

- Tu penses peut-être que la tromper était la prendre pour une moins que rien mais dans une « relation » qui n'en était pas forcément une, la balance s'inverse

- Je t'arrête tout de suite : je ne pense rien, ça ne me regarde pas. Cesse de te justifier.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Je ne cherche pas à me justifier. Je suis juste sincère avec toi comme je l'ai été dès le départ avec Lu. Je veux mettre cartes sur table parce qu'entre nous, j'en ai plus qu'assez que l'on joue au chat et à la souris, ou plutôt à l'araignée qui fuit sur son mur.

.

Petit sourire de l'homme.

Silence et stoïcisme de la jeune femme

.

- …

- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à digérer mon trésor. Beaucoup trop. Mais tous tes amis me font confiance. Ton frère me fait confiance. Je ne te demande pas de me laisser une chance, non, c'est trop tôt. Je voudrais juste que tu me crois.

- …

- Ne me réponds pas.

- C'est ce que je fais. Et je ne suis pas ton trésor.

.

Humour toujours…

Une belle voix grave

Un accent américain

Un cri qui éclate deux trois tympans

L'inénarrable… :

- Zechs !!!! Amène ton cul!!!!

- Duo ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

- Tu verras bien… tu le verras bien assez tôt.

- Ecoutes Zechs ce n'…

- Chut mon trésor… [prend la main sur son visage et l'embrasse délicatement sous un regard étonné de la propriétaire] nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard… souhaite-moi bonne chance.

- Euh… merde. Mais… [relâche la main]

.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur le front, attardant ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et alla en direction de la piste principale, la laissant seule avec ses démons et plus ou moins révélations.

Se pouvait-il que Zechs Marquise, un des hommes les plus courtisés de la planète et des colonies la voie autrement que comme un corps ou une peste ?

Se pouvait-il qu'elle puisse véritablement le considérer autrement ?

Qui était-il pour elle ?

Un ennemi, pas forcément ancien ?

Un manipulateur ?

Une ordure avec Noin, avec les autres femmes?

Un pur blond, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur ?

Mais qui était-elle au juste, pour le juger?

Elle était elle-même loin,

très loin

d'être une sainte…

.

.

Pendant ce temps-là, sur la piste principale,on avait installé un piano.

Puis la lumière s'éteignit.

.

**La salle : HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**

.

Quelques secondes après, une mélodie se fit entendre.

.

**La salle : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

.

Piano d'abord…

Puis basses…

Puis guitare électrique

Puis percussions…

Energiques

Puis le calme

Douceur

Caresses des cordes

Glissement de doigts sur les cordes

La musique sembla s'arrêter.

Les premières paroles s'écoulèrent,

tel un torrent d'amour

.

**And I would do anything for love   
I'd run right into hell and back   
I would do anything for love **

_Et je ferais n'importe quoi par amour_

_J'irais tout droit en enfer et en reviendrais_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi par amour_

La lumière se fit sur une silhouette, le reste de la piste étant dans l'ombre. Un Zechs aux longs cheveux lâchés, vêtu d'un tee-shirt de soie blanc à col v moulant divinement son corps, d'un pantalon de cuir ajusté sans être moulant, et de boots neuves –le tout gracieusement prêté par Quatre – se tenait au centre de la scène, son micro dans sa main.

Il jouait son va-tout.

Mettait son cœur à nu.

Il devait réussir.

La voir sans l'avoir faisait si mal…

Il y eut des sifflements exaltés dans la salle, et on le comprenait aisément.

Noin regardait son beau prince et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Elle le perdrait ce soir, définitivement.

Réléna lui tint la main gentiment.

**I'll never lie to you, and that's a fact **

_Je ne te mentirai jamais, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air_

****

Il fixa son regard sur Sade, la retenant captive. Elle n'avait qu'une envie en ce moment : _Run_

_Run_…

And _hide_  
.  
**But I'll never forget the way you feel right now- **_Mais je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu ressens maintenant (j'ai modifié légèrement le sens ici pour mon usage ;-))_  
**Oh no - no way** _Oh que non_

.

Zechs la regarda…

et dans ces yeux de glace il y avait tant de feu…

un feu intérieur qui dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu

Elle n'était pas Duo

Et pourtant…

_Run_

_Run_

_Run…_

And _hide _

.

Soudain, toute la scène fut éclairée et…

Wow

Le spectacle valait le coup d'œil :

Quatre au piano, Trowa et Heero à la basse,

Wufei et Duo aux percussions,

Sandor à la guitare.

_Aucun ne s'étaient changés._

Tous étaient là, époustouflant de beauté.

_La salle était en feu._

Tous là à soutenir

Zechs.

Sade écarquilla les yeux.

Zechs sourit.

Tant…

d'amour dans ses prunelles…

.

.

Les G-Boys reprirent en choeur :  
**I would do anything for love   
But I won't do that   
No I won't do that   
Anything for love   
I would do anything for love   
I would do anything for love   
But I won't do that   
I won't do that **

.

Le piano se fit énergique, les doigts de Quatre glissant sur les touches avec dextérité et passion

Les basses suivirent le mouvement, faisant corps avec la musique

Wufei fit tourner les baguettes de ses percus et se mit à taper avec frénésie et maestria

Les cordes des guitares électriques étaient pincées avec rage et le son se dégageant n'en était que plus pur.

La tension montait.

Chacun revivait leurs guerres intérieures

Chacun ferait n'importe quoi pour l'amour,

Par amour.

Chacun ne pouvait que soutenir Zechs.

Cette chanson racontait l'histoire de leur vie.

.

Zechs chanta le premier couplet avec conviction

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite araignée sur le mur :

**And**** some days it don't come easy **_Et parfois il (l'amour) ne vient pas facilement _

Duo mode pensées hentai [hmmm nan il jouit plutôt facilement]  
**.**

**And**** some days it don't come hard **_et parfois il __ne vient pas avec force_****

Duo sourit et pensa [avec Heero c'est toujours hard]  
**.**

**Some**** days it don't come at all** _et parfois il ne vient pas du tout_

Duo sourit et pensa [ah pas possible] et le sourire s'élargit quand il vit Heero le regarder et secouer la tête, dépité]

.  
**And**** these are the days that never end**. _Et ce sont hélas les jours qui s'éternisent_  
.

Zechs serrait le micro dans son poing,

parlant de ses sentiments,

de sa vie,

de ses tourments,

de

leurs

tourments.

Chacun avait son lot d'erreur et de blessures

Mais tout être vivant,

Quel qu'il soit

Avait besoin d'amour

D'être aim

Et d'aimer.

Se détruire dans des guerres

Se reconstruire comme on peut

Sur des bases bancales

Sur une paix qui n'existe que pour les autres

Ils en avaient tous assez.

L'amour détruit bien sûr

Peut et fera plus de mal à une âme, à un Homme

qu'une guerre peut en faire.

L'amour peut arracher la vie

Arracher le cœur.

Mais, à la différence de la guerre,

l'amour pouvait réparer, ressusciter un cœur.

Ressusciter une âme.

L'amour rendait fier d'être humain.

.

**And**** some nights your breathing fire **_ et parfois les nuits tu respires le feu_

Quatre pensa à toutes les nuits qu'il avait passées avec Trowa, des nuits de feu et d'amour

[insérer générique des feux de l'amour]

.  
**And**** some nights your carved in ice** _et parfois tu restes prisonnier de la glace_

Trowa pensa à toutes les nuits qu'il avaient passé sans Quatre… à avoir du sexe sans amour… mais c'était fini maintenant. Il allait s'unir à lui devant ses Amis, sa Famille, et devant les Hommes.

.  
**Some**** nights your like nothing I've felt or seen before** _parfois avec toi, c'est comme si je n'avais rien vu ou ressenti auparavant,_

Wufei pensa et regarda Sandor. Jamais il n'avait rien vécu de pareil.  
**.**

**Or will again** _que je verrai ou ressentirai à nouveau_

Çà, ça restait à prouver.

.

La musique s'adoucit.

Zechs plongea son regard dans les orbes argentées de l'apprentie fantôme, essayant de dévoiler son âme en pénétrant la sienne puis chanta :

**And**** maybe I'm crazy **_Et peut-être suis-je fou_

_Oh oui _

_Sade je suis fou…_

_fou de toi_

_.  
_**Oh it's crazy and it's true** _Oh c'est fou et pourtant c'est vrai_  
**I know you can save me **_je sais que tu peux me sauver_  
**No one else can save me now **_personne d'autre ne peut le faire_

**but you **_il n' y a que toi_

.

Il insista sur les deux derniers mots

Personne d'autre que toi Sade ne peut me sauver

Le colonel reprit :  
.  
**As long as the planets are turning **_Tant que les planètes graviteront_

Le piano hurle [pas Quatre]

.  
**As long as the stars are burning **_Tant que les étoiles brûleront (enfin brilleront mais Meat Loaf a le fire lool)_

Les basses crient [Pas Trowa ni Heero]

.  
**As long as your dreams are coming true-** _Aussi longtemps que tes rêves se réaliseront_

Les percussions se révoltent [Oui Wuwu injustiiice]

.  
**You**** better believe it!-** _Tu ferais mieux de le croire !_  
Puis tout se calme

.

Les yeux argentés se voilèrent

L'orage menaçait

La pluie peut-être glisserait…

C'était tellement beau que ça en faisant mal.

Douleur…

_Run _

_Run_

_Run_

_Hide_…   
Le public et les G-Boys en chœur :  
**That I would do anything for love   
And I'll be there until the final act **_et je serai auprès de toi jusqu'au dernier acte (jusqu'à la mort quoi )_

_._

Les orbes de Zechs se firent déterminés  
**I would do anything for love   
And I'll take a vow and seal a pact- **_Et j'en ferai le serment, conclurai un pacte_

Le regard se fit encore plus détermin

Une demande en mariage ?

_Oh my god… Sade_

_Run_

_Run_

_Hide_

**.**

_La voix se fit douce, câjoleuse :  
**But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way** Mais je ne me pardonnerai jamais si nous n'allons pas jusqu'au bout  
_**Tonight**- _Ce soir_

Ce soir des cœurs s'étaient trouvés

S'étaient retrouvés

S'étaient découverts…

Et s'étaient perdus

Ce soir

tout

se

jouait

**.**

Zechs reprit en chœur avec un public acquis à sa cause, même si la plupart étaient

dégoûtés.

C'était pas juste qu'il chante pour une pauvre tâche.

Ils ne la connaissaient pas ?

Et alors ?

C'était une tâche quand même…

Elle leur volait l'ADONIS !

_Mah__ n'oubliez pas que le monsieur,_

_dans sa grande colère_

_avait bien failli_

_pulvériser la Terre…_

_Mégalomanie forever..._

Bref ils reprirent tous ensemble :

**I would do anything for love!   
I would do anything for love   
I would do anything for love   
But I won't do that   
I won't do that...**

**.**

Même Noin, voyant qu'elle avait définitivement perdu

Et surtout honnêtement tout essayé,

Souhaitait de tout son cœur que son prince réussisse

A attraper son amour

Fuyant

Même si le bonheur ou les espoirs

que vous avez toujours désiré combler

Mais que vous n'y êtes jamais parvenu …

Même si savoir que la clé du plus beau des trésors

N'est pas en votre possession fait mal…

Mais Lucrézia Noin était une femme

Digne.

_Ouais… sauf quand elle soutenait Réléna dans ses plans casse-gueule._

_Mais bon… ce n'était pas ELLE qui en avait eu l'idée !_

Elle le serait

Jusqu'au bout.

Elle chanta également avec le public.

Souhaitons-lui que l'amour réciproque frappe à sa porte… :  
**I would do anything for love   
Anything you've been dreaming of** _Tout ce don't tu rêves_  
**But I just won't do that...** _Mais je ne le ferai pas (t'abandonner**)**_

**.**

Les musiciens ralentirent le tempo.

Le chanteur improvisé et doué chanta alors,

seul :  
**And some days I pray for silence** _et quelques fois je prie pour que le silence se fasse_  
**And some days I pray for soul** _et parfois je prie pour une âme_  
**Some days I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N Roll** _et parfois je prie juste le Dieu du Sexe et de la teuf et du Rock'n roll_

[Duo faillit manquer une mesure tellement la phrase lui ressemblait et se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire]  
**.  
And some nights I lose the feeling** _Et parfois la nuit je perds mes sensations_  
**And some nights I lose control** _et parfois la nuit je perds le contrôle_  
**Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls** _et parfois la nuit je craque tout simplement quand je te regarde danser, que le tonnerre gronde_

**.**

Heero regardait son homme pendant ces paroles : il le rendait fou les ¾ du temps avec son sex-appeal mais il l'aimait les 4/4 pour lui-même

Wufei contemplait Sandor, se l'imaginant sur la piste de danse, serré derrière lui : oh oui il l'avait rendu fou…

Quatre se léchait les lèvres en bavant presque sur son Trowa, se remémorant sa prestation en bras de chemise, dans la buanderie : il avait découvert un autre Trowa et la fonction « essorage » de la machine à laver… .

Les couples se dévoraient des yeux, se dévoraient de passion et d'amour…

Et Zechs… observait la femme qu'il souhaitait,

Non

_voulait_

convaincre

désespérément

chercher

à s'enfuir.

Mais il ne lui laisserait

aucune

échappatoire.

Même si elle avait détourné le regard,

Décidée à quitter la salle,

Même si elle était près, très près

trop près de la porte,

elle l'écoutait toujours…

A la tension de son corps il pouvait le voir.

Il espérait pouvoir

La

toucher.

Il mit toute son âme dans les prochaines paroles :  
**And maybe I'm lonely** _et peut-être que je me sens seul_

_Je suis seul… si seul et pourtant entour_  
**That's all I'm qualified to be** _ Je ne suis bon qu'à çà de toutes façons_  
**There's just one and only-** _mais il y a une seule et unique_  
**One and only promise I can keep** _une seule et unique promesse que je puisse tenir_  
**.  
As long as the wheels are turning** _Tant que les roues tourneront_  
**As long as the fires are burning** _tant que les feux brûleront_

**As long as your prayers are coming true-** _Tant que tes prières se réaliseront_

**You believe it** _Crois__-le !_

**.**

Et la salle enchaîna le refrain,

même Réléna qui adorait la chanson

et qui était sensible.

Bornée.

Mais très sensible à la démarche

de son frère.

Même si elle regrettait

que ce soit cette

Euh…

Sarah ?

qui en bénéficie.

Elle n'était pas bête.

Elle avait vu son frère tourner autour de cette vieille chamelle Maxwell,

pendant qu'elle chantait et dansait pour Heero…

_Nan._

_Ne pas penser à ça_.

_Coum__ coum maniaaaaaaa._

Bref elle avait tout vu

et avait compris.

Pourquoi Noin avait-elle mis autant de temps à s'apercevoir

qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec son frère ?

Elle, elle l'avait vu tout du suite!

C'était pourtant pas compliqué!

Et on la disait désespérée et fleur bleue...

Pfff quand on était amoureux on pouvait vraiment perdre toute lucidit

Mais elle, elle était LUCIDE et pacifiste.

C'était pour cela qu'elle comprenait que son Heero veuille la fuir : il était désemparé par ce déferlement de passion… .

C'était pour cela qu'elle comprenait que Duo croie que _son_ Heero lui appartenait…

Le pauvre…

Elle chanta alors d'une très jolie voix et de tout son coeur, en même temps que le public :

**I would do anything for love!   
I would do anything for love   
I would do anything for love   
But I won't do that   
I won't do that...**

**.**

**.**

Il était temps que spider Sade réagisse.

Elle allait sortir de la boîte de nuit,

Sortir de la vie de tous, pour l'avoir trahie,

Mise au pied du mur.

Mais…

Elle ne pouvait pas…

_Ils étaient allés jusqu'à risquer de perdre une amie,_

_Un membre de leur famille_

_Pour faire confiance à l'ennemi.._

_Avaient-ils si peu de considération pour elle ?_

_Non…_

_Ils l'aimaient._

Elle ne savait pas

quoi faire.

_Ils voulaient la faire réagir_

_La faire réfléchir._

Elle était perdue…

Elle avait

très

très

peur…

_Remettre son bien le plus précieux,_

_Son cœur_

_Entre les mains d'un homme_

_En lequel on n'avait aucune confiance…_

_Précisément parce qu'on éprouve trop de sentiments pour lui_

_En plus d'autres raisons_

_Aie…_

Mais il fallait prendre une décision

Elle avait toutes les cartes en mains.

_Toutes, vraiment ?_

Elle eut donc une de ses fameuses conversations avec elle-même

qui en avait marre de se retourner le cerveau :

Que dit ta tête ?

_Run___

Que dit ta raison ?

_Hide___

Que dit ton cœur ?

_Never__ lie_

_Never__ lie_

_Duo… je ne suis pas toi…_

_Mais tu as raison il ne faut pas…_

_Il ne faut pas mentir…_

_ surtout pas mentir..._

_à soi-même…_

Tu l'aimes

_Et merde…_

Il se dévoile

_Et merde… MERDE !_

Laisse lui une chance

_Oh 'tain dans quoi je m'embarque…_

Go !

_Avant de ne plus en avoir le courage…_

**.**

Elle courut dans la direction opposée, vers le DJ pour qu'il lui donne un micro. Il lui donna un objet rudimentaire qui avait tout du Lansay mais bon, il allait faire l'affaire.

Elle se rapprocha de la scène, et se mit à chanter, mettant tous ses doutes, tous ses espoirs

Tout son cœur dans les paroles

Toutes ses questions

Elle connaissait le chanson.

_Elle se demanderait bien plus tard où ses amis,_

_sa famille,_

_avaient eu l'occasion d'apprendre à jouer ensemble._

_Aux dernières nouvelles il y avait un flûtiste et un violoniste…_

_Pas deux bassistes,_

_un guitariste en prime… ._

_Et puis où avaient-ils appris à chanter ?_

_Où avaient-ils appris à jouer ENSEMBLE aussi rapidement alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous revu depuis bonbon._

_Et elle était OU LA PARTITION ?_

_PLAYBACK !!!!!_

_Lol__, nan ils jouaient et chantaient réellement ;-)_

_Et puis d'où venons-nous, où allons-nous… ._

_Ah elle remonte trop loin dans ses réflexions ?_

_Ok, on va décoller l'araignée du plafond _

**.**

La jeune femme se mit à chanter alors timidement, se rapprochant de la scène :  
**Will you raise me up?** _Me relèveras-tu?_  
**Will you help me down?** _M'aideras-tu__ à m'enfoncer?_  
**Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken town?** _Me sortiras-tu de suite de cette ville fantôme ?_  
**Will you make it all a little less cold?** _Feras-tu en sortes que j'ai un petit peu moins froid ?_  
**.  
**Zechs, remplit de conviction, les yeux pleins de force…

et d'amour :  
**I can do that** _Je peux le faire_  
**I can do that   
__**

Les instruments cessèrent un à un ainsi que les chœurs pour que les paroles des chanteurs résonnent comme des cris  
  
Sade, reprenant un tout petit peu confiance…

en elle-même :  
**Will you hold me sacred?** _Me chériras-tu_  
**Will you hold me tight?** _Me serreras-tu fort_  
**Can you colorize my life** _Mettras-tu de la couleur dans ma vie_

**I'm so sick of black and white?** _J'en peux plus du noir et blanc (du gris quoi )_

**Can you make it all a little less old?** _Pourras-tu y apporter du neuf ?_

**.  
**Zechs, tendit la main, paume ouverte, vers elle :  
**I can do that   
I can do that .**

**.  
**Sade se rapprocha,

fit un tout petit, petit pas,

les yeux à l'éclat suspect,

tels des diamants à peine travaillés.

Le micro crépita

le public retint son souffle

les g-boys croisaient les doigts

Zechs…

avait les mains trop moites pour ça.

.

La jeune femme aux yeux argentés enchaîna :  
**Will you make me some magic** _Feras-tu naître la magie_   
**With your own two hands?** _de tes propres mains?_

**Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?** _Pourras-tu me construire une cité d'émeraudes avec ces grands de sables ?_

**Can you give me something I can take home?** _Pourras-tu me donner quelque chose à emporter avec moi ? (t'as cru que c'était le McDrive, Sade?)_

**.  
**Zechs toujours la main tendue, le regard jamais suppliant, toujours volontaire**.**

_Viens__ Sade **:**_  
**I can do that   
I can do that   
.**

**Et Archibald Copperfield-Shiffer, arrière puissance 10000000000000 petit fils du « magicien » David Copperfield tenta de hurler par-dessus la musique :**

**- MYTHO !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu peux pas faire ça espèce de menteur, charlatan, cité d'émeraude avec du sable ? Même arrière papy pouvait pas l'faire !Ton père en string léopard que tu le fais ! A mort le mythhmph.**

Réléna, qui avait gardé précieusement la tomate souvenir que Heero lui avait lancé en pleine tête, visa l'importun

Et toucha.

La force de l'impact propulsa Archi contre le mur le plus proche où il s'y éclata lamentablement.

En silence.

Heero, reconnaissant, fit un clin d'œil à Réléna.

La jeune fille en fut tout émue…

IL L'AIMAIT !

Elle était prête à réveiller le type qu'elle venait d'assommer si son Heero la regardait avec douceur et gentillesse…

Il ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée par Marie…

Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas le même comportement à l'époque.

Elle était plus réservée et moins euh…

_Envahissante ?_

Elle quitta ses pensées en voyant « Sarah » s'approcher d'elle

Ou plutôt de…

**.  
**Sade arrivait presque au niveau de la scène, quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule

C'était Noin.

Elle n'avait même pas vu par où elle passait, tellement elle était captivée par la scène,

Par le chanteur,

Par sa famille qui était sur scène et qui n'attendait qu'elle.

La main lui dit : « vas y »

Sade hocha la tête imperceptiblement sans se retourner.

Le langage corporel montrait sa gêne en même temps que sa reconnaissance

Et Noin le vit.

**.**

La petite araignée chanta :  
**Will you cater to every fantasy I got?** _Réaliseras-tu tous mes rêves ? (c'est pas Arthur, Sade, tu te trompes d'émission et de siècle)_

**Will you hose me down with holy water-if I get too hot-?** _M'aspergeras-tu d'au bénite si j'ai trop chaud?_  
**Will you take me places I've never known?** _M'emmèneras-tu à des endroits don't je n'ai jamais entendu parlé?_

**.  
Zechs, lui touchait presque la main à présent.**

**Il répondit :   
I can do that** _ok_. _Elle a voyagé à travers la Terre et le colonies mais il y a bien UN endroit qu'elle ne connaisse pas ;-)_  
**I can do that   
.  
**Sade reprit, baissant les yeux, la voix rauque,

l'émotion menaçant de la submerger alors que Zechs se pencha en avant

pour la porter et la déposer sur scène.

Il s'écarta d'elle pour la laisser finir :  
**After a while you'll forget everything** _Après quelques temps tu oublieras tout_  
**It was a brief interlude** _Tu te diras:«Ce n'était qu'une parenthèse dans ma vie»  
_**And a midsummer night's fling** Une _aventure d'un soir au cœur de l'ét_  
**And you'll see that it's time to move on** _E_t _tu verras qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller de l'avant…_

**.  
**Zechs secoua vivement la tête et chanta :  
**I won't do that** _Non je ne le ferai pas_  
**I won't do that   
.  
**Sade chanta, l'air grave, le regard metallique déterminé et froid :  
**I know the territory-I've been around** _Je connais le discours, j'y ai eu droit souvent_  
**It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down** _Tout tes mots se transformeront en poussière de diamants looool et on se désaimera_  
**Sooner or later you'll be screwing around** _Tôt ou tard, tu iras voir ailleurs_

**.  
**Zechs prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, l'embrassa et la tint contre son cœur

Il battait très calmement

Sereinement

Comme si tout était une évidence :  
**I won't do that   
I won't do that**

**.**

Il l'attira à elle et finit le couplet, la berçant,

murmurant contre son oreille.

La mélodie se fit douce… :

**Anything for love   
I would do anything for love   
I would do anything for love   
But I won't do that   
No I won't do that**

**-** Si tu savais combien je t'aime

Je t'aime

Lui murmure t-il

**.**

Le piano joua les dernières mesures.

Zechs embrassa les cheveux de Sade

La chanson était terminée.

Elle pouvait laisser s'écouler…

L'émotion.

Une averse s'échappa des cieux de traîne.

.

Il y eut un silence…

Puis Noin fut la première à applaudir

Et toute la salle suivit

**.**

Zechs regarda celle qui était sa meilleure amie, qui fut son amante et qui quoi qu'ils seront plus tard, sera à jamais dans son cœur. Il mima un « merci »

Noin lui mima un « je t'aime » et « be happy »

**.**

Réléna voulut monter sur scène pour féliciter Heero quand Noin la tira par l'épaule :

- Réléna tu as TOUT essayé même un strip-tease ça n'a pas marché. Heero ne t'aime pas comme tu l'aimes. Admets le une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Hmmph tu dis…

- La vérité. Je parle d'expérience. Tu ne peux pas retenir un amour qui ne t'appartiens pas. Je rentre. Et tu ferais mieux de rentrer avec moi. Pour ma part je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Ne te ridiculises pas plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait.

**.**

L'héritière Peacecraft vit la jeune femme partir, regarda vers la piste puis Noin puis la piste puis Noin… puis la piste où elle vit son Heero se précipiter vers Duo, et non le contraire…

Non elle n'avait pas regardé son Heero

Mais Heero Yuy

Elle avait regardé au lieu de simplement « voir »

Et elle en avait assez vu pour ce soir.

Elle partit sans un regard en arrière.

**.**

Wufei et Sandor suivirent.

Ils dirent au revoir et à demain aux autres, n'oubliant pas d'envoyer un petit baiser à une Sade dans le cosmos.

Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver.

**.**

Duo voulait continuer à danser mais Heero avait une autre danse en tête : alors les jeunes gens retournèrent dans le manoir, mais cette fois ils décidèrent d'inaugurer la chambre de Heero. Ils envoyèrent eux aussi un baiser à la jeune femme qui ne vit rien, et Duo fit un petit « V » de la victoire, Heero s'autorisa un petit pouce mais encore une fois, le mouvement fut accueilli par le vent.

Les nouveaux amoureux semblaient seuls au monde.

**.**

Quatre et Trowa se devaient de rester jusqu'à ce que tous les invités partent, étant les organisateurs… et eux-mêmes envoyèrent des baisers à deux murs humains.

.

Ne restaient que Sade et Zechs sur scène.

Ils n'avaient pas décollé alors que les autres étaient soit partis**,** soit continuait à danser.

Eh oui le dj avait repris les rennes : FINIS LE ROMANTISME A DEUX EUROS ET BONJOUR LE DISCO !!

**.**

**.**

Sade Maxwell, dégrisée par l'effet super chanson avait une peur panique de regarder Zechs en face, alors qu'elle était dans ses bras.

Et qu'elle avait admis avec son corps ce que son cœur ressentait.

La moitié du travail était fait non ? Alors pourquoi cette timidit ?

Le jeune homme se chargea de lui relever la tête…

Mais elle résista et resta contre lui.

Il s'esclaffa :

Il y a un peu plus de onze minutes et cinquante neuf secondes ;-) tu ne voulais aucun contact avec moi !

**.**

Puis plus sérieusement :

- Sade. Regarde-moi.

.

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui

Il la fixa comme s'il allait l'embrasser.

Elle paniqua….mais elle en avait envie aussi.

Si hein ?

Assume, crevarde !

Ils avaient échangé des promesses en chanson.

Des mots d'amour à mots couverts,

Mis leurs cœurs à découverts,

Mais ni leurs corps

Ni leurs mots à nu.

**.**

Sade entrouvrit les lèvres…

Et rien.

_Dashing through the snow…_

_Oh ce Wind qu'elle s'est pris…_

_Vive le vent_

_Vive le vent_

_Vive le vent d'hiver…_

- Sade, je ne t'embrasserais pas ici.

**-** ????????????

- Je veux que notre premier vrai baiser ne se fasse pas devant tout le monde, que ce soit un moment unique.

- Euh Zechsy je ne voudrais pas paraître idiote mais en l'occurrence tu m'as déjà embrassé. J'ai cru que t'allais le refaire, pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

- Non. Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé.

**.**

O-O

Gros moment de doute,

D'incompréhension TOTALE.

Réponse de l'intéressée :

- …. Okay… et euh E.T existe. C'est mon frère et son vrai nom est Duo Maxwell. Nan merde c'est vrai ça. Euh… Je suis Dark Vador et je suis ton père…

Caresse sur la joue qui calme les moqueries

Mais qui accélère les battements de cœur

Les mots se coincent

Le souffle se perd

Des mots se murmurent à une oreille qui rosissait étonnamment :

- Le baiser que j'envisage de te donner, le tout premier, n'est à mettre devant aucun œil extérieur. Il doit être entre nous, uniquement entre nous.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu avais…

- Je te taquinais tout à l'heure. Et auparavant je voulais tes lèvres…

.

Il décolla ses lèvres de son oreille puis tourna son visage vers lui

pour lui lécher les lèvres lentement

avant de terminer :

- … maintenant je veux ta bouche.

.

Tsusukuuuu !

.

Oh le cliffhanger !! Que je suis cruelle, vous me haïssez de finir ainsi hein ? Surtout TOI Chris 52ème du nom -)

Mah vous n'allez pas me haïr bien longtemps…

Le prochain chap contient un lemon hétéro soft.

.

.

a pluch !

.

Mithy où la belle vie loool

.

Ps : MICIIIIIIIIIII à vous tous de m'avoir reviewée, particulièrement pour les chaps 2 et 3 à ma Lilith, Yami-Rose et Chris52 .

Et à Mimi Yuy pour le 5ème et que j'ai pas eu le temps de faire un tit kikoo J.

Disclaimers supplémentaires : "I would do anything for love" appartient à Monsieur Meat Loaf

11mn59 : durée de la version originale de la chanson

Hey on peut pas dire que je ne vous bichonne pas : je les traduis **les paroles ! que c relou ;-)**

**Quatre mode anything for love, volant le micro de Zechs: Trowa m'offriras-tu un chich kebab? Me traîteras-tu comme un petit nabab, M'appelleras-tu ma petite rose des sables?**

**Trowa mode anything but THAT (tout sauf ça) : j'ai pas les moyens de t'offrir un chich kebab, je peux à peine t'offrir un peu de sirop d'érable et ptet te faire dormir dans une étable....**


	9. Heartbreaker 5ème partie

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala légal et micis généraux : voire 1er chap.**

**Rating ici** : **R **voir plus, lemon hétéro soft.

**Micis**** chaps précédents** : ma **Lilith** et ma **Luna (alors comme ça c'est dur de suivre le rythme de mes parutions? SOUFFRE MA Lulove lool)**, ma'mzelle **Meanne77** pour haïr Zechs cordialement (rah Merquise lool) et avoir reviewé quand même (ô douleur ultime MDR), **Suzaku no miko1 **(je martyrise le lecteur je suis une méchante Mithy mais je sais à peu près me faire pardonner loool), **Yami-Rose** (j'espère que ça te plaira) et Miss **Chris 52** (mah là ya pas de cliffangher, m'enfin… )

**Disclaimers supps : Oum le Dauphin, Bounty, Sans Famille, Turn your love around (George Benson), Que l'amour est violent (Plamandon) et le reste appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.**

Que dire ici ?

Rien.

Lisez lool

.

.

**Heartbreaker**** 5/5**

.

.

Sade avait fait un grand pas, un énorme pas vers Zechs.

"I'd do anything for love" l'avait mise en transe

Avait baissé sa garde

Et porté le coup de grâce

Les paroles si sincères,

si connues

avaient mis à nu son vécu.

Ses rêves d'enfant sans rêves

Ses espoirs de femme

Inavouables.

Ses doutes

Ses peurs

Son coeur

Tout

Les paroles lui correspondait tellement

Leur correspondait à tous

Les soldats

Les hommes

_Son_ homme

Presque…

.

Elle-même n'était pas une nonne

et profitait des aspects physiques

sensuels de la vie.

Aucune attache.

Quelques corps à corps

sans le moindre remord.

Un peu de chaleur humaine

Juste un peu

de temps en temps

Pour se sentir vivante.

Mais le feu allum

n'était jamais devenu

brasier.

.

Qui était elle pour juger Zechs

et sa relation avec Noin ?

Jalouse ?

Bien sûr.

Mais n'avait-elle pas fait la même chose

avec ses amants ?

Des amants qui n'auraient jamais aucun visage pour Zechs

mais qui seraient peut être des fantômes.

La différence était qu'_elle_ voyait

le visage

déconfit de sa rivale en titre bien qu'elle n'en fut pas

réellement

une.

Vivante expression du sentiment

que les Hommes étaient interchangeables.

Chirurgie esthétique du cœur

Changement de corps

Jusqu'à l'accord

Parfait.

Corps et âme.

Chercher l'impossible

Chercher une chimère parée de faux semblants

Pourtant…

Pourtant.

.

Apparemment le cœur de Zechs s'accordait avec le sien

Restait à savoir si leur corps suivraient

Et là, la peur

L'angoisse qui remontait

Et si elle ne lui plaisait pas ?

Futile… si futile… et pourtant si humaine.

Si elle ne lui apportait rien de plus ?

L'amour n'était aucunement uniquement physique

Elle le savait évidemment.

Mais curieusement

ou non,

iIl lui était plus facile

de coucher sans amour

que de faire l'amour à l'être aim

.

La timidit

Les démons du pass

Seront-ils plus forts que l'envie ?

Il était à ses yeux trop beau pour être vrai

**You just too good to be true**

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder

**Can't take my eyes off of you….**

.

Mais curieusement…

elle avait peur de lui donner

sa bouche.

Un baiser est le plus intime des actes

avant l'acte lui-même.

Il est le premier contact d'attirance physique et/ou émotionnelle.

Avant de parler d'un hypothétique amour.

Il est le début de la confiance

Ils avaient échangé leurs lèvres

Sans entrer à l'intérieur.

C'était passionn

Doux

Inattendu

Un avant goût ?

.

Dans la boîte de nuit,

Zechs avait dit à Sade

alors qu'il goûtait délicatement ses lèvres

du bout de la langue

Qu'il « voulait sa bouche »

.

Dans la voiture qui les conduisait au manoir,

il lui avait dit qu'il ne ferait rien

qui

ne

soit

pas

consenti.

Et qu'il voulait simplement discuter avec elle

_Et sa bouche_

Le reste viendrait.

s'il devait venir

Et il était clair

qu'

il

voulait

venir.

.

Il était déjà dans sa tête

dans son cœur

Il voulait être

dans sa bouche

juste sa bouche.

Il s'en contenterait

s'en délecterait

la prendrait

Intimement

Et en lui prenant

elle lui donnerait

sa confiance.

_L'acte avant l'acte lui-même…_

C'est ce qu'il lui dit

.

Ils ne feraient rien d'autre

que s'embrasser

Mais pour cela

elle devait accepter.

Elle était prête à le faire grisée par l'atmosphère de la boîte.

Il voulait qu'elle le fasse

en

connaissance

de

cause,

qu'elle accepte de se donner

sans chansons

sans atmosphère

sans conditions

sans amis

sans famille

**Je suis sans famille (je suis sans famille)**

**Je m'appelle Rémi (je m'appelle Rémi)**

[insérer maître Vitalis ne pas oublier que c'est du nawak mais ça ne casse pas l'ambiance :-) si un tit peu ? Mah je vais vous y remettre moi, dans l'ambiance -]]

Dans l'intimit

Lui

et

Elle.

Dans leur propre monde…

Tout comme lui

voulait

se

donner

elle

.

L'enjeu du jeu de lèvres

était la confiance.

L'amour.

Puis viendrait

le désir

le sexe.

Mais un baiser de la part d'une personne

qui ne donnait rien d'autre que son corps

ou plutôt qui prêtait son corps

en échange du plaisir,

_un prêté pour un rendu en somme…_

Zechs savait que Sade ne se donnait jamais totalement,

Pour elle, un baiser pensé –à la différence d'un baiser de simple désir – était l'offrande de l'âme. Une passerelle vers son cœur.

Voilà pourquoi le jeune homme pouvait se contenter d'un baiser ce soir.

Il pouvait accéder aux portes du paradis

s'il savait qu'un jour il pourrait y entrer.

Mais le paradis s'offrirait à lui bien assez tôt

.

.

Sade a présent était bien loin du GunStar où elle avait dit au revoir distraitement à Quatre et Trowa qu'ils avaient laissé là-bas.

Elle était devant la chambre de Zechs.

Il mit la clé dans la serrure, la tourna, poussa la porte de bois de Santal, entra et appuya sur l'interrupteur.

Ce faisant il la frôla : elle frissonna. (ndlr la politesse veut que l'homme passe avant la dame et lui tienne la porte et non le contraire, car c'est à l'homme d'annoncer la femme. Par contre si l'homme passe et vous laisse dans la merde alors vous pouvez le frapper )

.

Elle entra et referma la porte consciencieusement derrière elle, se donnant quelques secondes de plus pour échapper à son regard.

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé.

Seuls des battements de cœurs se faisaient entendre

Sade avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine

.

Enfin elle se retourna et leva la tête

sentant que Zechs la fixait

Elle inspira un grand coup

Et esquissa un mince sourire

timide

Mais il était là.

Zechs leva sa main vers son visage

retraçant les contours du bout des doigts

Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue,

une oreille, replaçant une mèche rebelle sagement derrière,

puis la tempe,

puis les doigts redescendirent sur le cou

Juste du bout des doigts

Pressant légèrement plus fort

Pour sentir un pouls

Affol

Elle ferma les yeux

Les mouvement des doigts l'excitaient

Et l'apaisaient à la fois

Elle se sentait voguer

Et recula contre la porte

Car ses jambes s'étaient transformées en coton

Zechs se rapprocha

Il savait qu'il devait l'apaiser

La calmer

La rassurer

Pour l'apprivoiser

.

Cette fois, de légères, ses caresses sur le cou

Le visage

La tempe se firent plus insistantes

La respiration de Sade s'accélèrait

Et pourtant il ne la touchait

Que de quelques doigts

D'une seule main

Les mains de Sade étaient face vers la porte

La seconde main de Zechs sur la porte

A côté du visage de la belle

Mais elle ne pouvait le voir

Elle le sentait

Elle n'était plus que sensations

Et elle avait chaud

.

Maintenant la main de Zechs était plus vers son cou

allant jusqu'à la nuque pour se perdre dans ses cheveux lâchés

- hnnnnnnnnnn

Le jeune homme rapprocha son visage de celui de Sade, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent son oreille. Puis il chuchota, d'une voix douce, tentatrice, lourde de désir contenus…

mais sincère :

- N'aies pas peur….

- Je… hmmmm

.

Zechs venait de tracer du bout de la langue le lobe de son oreille

- Oui ?

- Tu… hooooooo

.

Marquise embrassait son oreille doucement, tendrement. Puis il repassa sa langue avec un peu plus d'insistance et souffla légèrement. La sensation de fraîcheur la brûlait de l'intérieur. Et il continuait à lui caresser les cheveux, son cou d'une seule main…

Il répondit, joueur ?

- Il ?

- Zechs…

.

Le ton de Sade était émerveillé et incrédule. Il se moquait d'elle… mais c'était si bon….ça allégeait l'atmosphère.

- Oui c'est mon nom.

Puis les lèvres quittèrent son oreille… pour lécher délicatement son cou et y poser des baisers papillon

.

Sade humidifia ses lèvres sèches : il allait la rendre folle, puis gémit :

- hm… je… je croyais que l'on devait… parler [dans un murmure]

- [suçote la base de son cou] mais je te parle. Je parle à ton corps… je parle à ton cœur. Et tu me réponds.

.

Sade ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'une de ses mains si sagement sur le mur s'était égarée sur le dos de Zechs, sous sa chemise immaculée, pour avoir un contact avec une peau chaude, brûlante.

Nue.

L'autre main était sur sa hanche…

Ses mains étaient trop faibles pour monter vers le cou

Les épaules ou une partie moins… dangereuse de l'anatomie

Ses mains étaient trop fébriles pour remonter…

Ou elles manquaient de courage….

Néanmoins elles étaient suffisamment audacieuses pour s'aventurer à même la peau

Zechs avait raison : elle répondait

par petites touches

.

L'ex héritier du royaume de Sank continua à lui mordiller l'oreille.

Contrairement à Sade, son autre main à lui était restée sagement près du visage de la belle jeune femme.

Mais il avait décidé de rapprocher son corps

Oh juste un peu,

de sorte qu'elle ressente un peu plus sa chaleur

Et qu'elle ait envie de s'y perdre.

_De lui donner l'envie d'un baiser pensé._

Seuls son visage dans son cou

et sa main étaient en vrai contact avec elle.

On pouvait mettre un papier à cigarettes entre leurs deux corps

mais ils ne se touchaient pas.

Il se rapprocha alors, effleura de son torse, ses hanches

les cuisses

les jambes de la demoiselle.

Si elle avait un mouvement de recul

il stopperait immédiatement.

Son érection était plus que conséquente

Et il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait se contrôler

qu'elle n'était pas qu'un corps.

.

.

Il entendit tout d'abord une respiration se bloquer.

Ensuite il sentit un frisson au creux de son corps.

Puis des doigts sur ses reins se transformer en griffes

Puis des pointes de seins se tendre vers lui

Puis des jambes s'écarter légèrement

Puis le simple effleurement de la poitrine légèrement tendue, se fit pression.

Les mains timidement audacieuses palpèrent les hanches à pleines mains

Un sexe chercha gentiment son partenaire à travers les vêtements.

.

Ce fut au tour de Zechs de gémir.

Ses lèvres quittèrent le cou de Sade pour aller s'aventurer le long d'une mâchoire, puis sa langue caressa encore un lobe délicat.

- Zechs…

.

Sade se mordit la lèvre.

Elle le voulait.

Elle le voulait vraiment, comme elle n'avait jamais voulu qui que ce soit.

Est-ce qu'elle laisserait la peur tuer son désir ?

Ses sentiments…

.

Sade se mit à se frotter à Zechs, provoquant chez lui des gémissements sourds, puis des grognements.

Sa seconde main, qui était jusqu'alors sagement sur le mur, se fit coquine et alla se perdre sur les fesses de Sade, en prenant une à pleine main, la malaxant doucement.

- Oui… oh hnnn oui… [murmure]

- Sade…

.

.

N'y tenant plus, les deux peut-être futurs amants tournèrent la tête, Sade gardant les yeux fermés, saine et sauve dans sa perdition.

Zechs lui embrassa alors la joue…

- Sade [baiser sur la joue] si [re baiser] tu [embrasse et mordilles son nez] ne….

- Zechs, embrasse-moi [tourne le visage, rencontre ses lèvres à mi parcours], embrasse-moi [dans un souffle] embrasse-mmm

.

Le jeune homme traça de sa langue les lèvres de Sade tout en caressant ses rondeurs charnues, la taille, son dos nu dévoilé par la combinaison pantalon grise. La main qui était dans les cheveux résidait à présent sur la nuque, pour orienter le baiser.

- Je vais te prendre la bouche. [La presse plus contre le mur, s'appuie de tout son corps]

.

Chaleur

.

- Je vais entrer dans ton monde, en toi. [lui mordille la bouche, entrouvre ses lèvres et met à peine la pointe de sa langue entre ses lèvres.

- …

- Hmmm [lui donne un baiser légèrement mouillé, aux portes de ses lèvres]

- Hmmmm [répond à son baiser]

- Toc toc toc ? [murmure t-il, prenant ses lèvres entre les siennes] est-ce que [mordille] je peux [embrasse] entrer ? [caresse de la langue]

- [sourit contre les lèvres de Zechs] entre mon cœur [entrouvre ses lèvres] c'est ouvert.

.

.

Sade remonta ses mains pour enlacer la nuque du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci lui dévorait la bouche, découvrant un territoire, explorant les joues, glissant délicatement sur les dents, puis joua avec la langue de Sade, se caressant mutuellement. C'était un baiser plein de tendresse au départ, puis la passion reprit ses droits.

.

- hnnnnnnnnn [Sade détache ses lèvres de Zechs, pour reprendre son souffle] encore… aime moi avec ta bouche… avec tout ton corps…

- hnn… Sade… ohhh [elle prit les lèvres de Zechs entre les siennes et suçota doucement] ce que femme veut….

.

.

Sade cette fois prit le contrôle du baiser.

Elle voulait entrer dans ce palais , pénétrer dans ce corps qui l'avait rendu folle, connaître chaque centimètres carrés de cet homme auquel elle pensait depuis si longtemps sans jamais y croire.

Cet homme avait réussi à casser sa prudence, à entrer dans son cœur.

Ce soir elle lui donnerait tout sans pudeur et prendrait tout en retour.

Ce soir il y aurait échange de corps et de cœurs.

Ce soir elle ferait l'amour pour la première fois.

Elle était intimidée.

Mais elle n'avait plus peur.

Elle lui caressa la nuque doucement, ce qui le chatouilla – il gloussa contre sa bouche comme un petit garçon, ce qui l'attendrit et l'excita en même temps -, puis enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux, laissant la rivière or s'écouler entre ses doigts et ne se lassant pas des ronronnements de plaisir émis par Zechs. Elle lui caressa l'intérieur des lèvres puis lui mordilla la langue avant de relâcher sa bouche. Elle se frottait à présent impudiquement contre lui. Et avait ouvert les yeux. Elle le regarda sans trembler quelques secondes…

Les yeux de Zechs étaient noirs de désir, ses pupilles complètement dilatées avec un fin cercle bleu pâle autour.

Une éclipse

Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur si calme lorsqu'ils étaient sur scène ensemble semblait devenu fou.

Mais l'éclipse était amoureuse

de son soleil

.

Sade ne le savait pas, mais son regard reflétait la même passion que celui de Zechs

Il y avait la même éclipse

**Total eclipse of the heart**

L'un miroitait le désir de l'autre

L'amour de l'autre

**L'amour du risque**

Pour l'autre

Leurs yeux cherchaient une réponse

que leurs cœurs connaissaient

Leurs corps devaient s'unir

l' évidence

chassait l'appréhension.

.

L'érection de Zechs ne pouvait pas être ignor

Le désir de Sade encore moins ni

.

.

Tout en s'embrassant, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au lit, riant comme deux gamins lorsqu'ils butèrent dessus et tombèrent. Zechs était couché de tout son long, mais Sade s'était redressée, à genoux sur le lit entre une des ses cuisses. La jeune femme avait repéré un second interrupteur et s'apprêta à éteindre quand Zechs, se redressant, interrompit son geste pour amener la main à sa bouche.

.

Il lécha un à un les doigts, les suça doucement et quand il consenti à relâcher la captive, murmura contre l'oreille de Sade :

- Je veux te voir

- [elle rougit] euh…

- [tendre]Timide ?

- [mode betterave, baisse les yeux] oui… un peu

- [tentateur, la ramène contre son corps, lui lèche l'oreille] tu ne veux pas me voir ?

- …

- [lèche encore les doigts, souffle dessus et pause la main sur sa poitrine, là où sa chemise s'est entrouverte, se recouche en attirant Sade qui se trouve la poitrine presque au niveau de sa bouche] déshabille-moi… [voix rauque et sensuelle]

- [se redresse, redevient timide, caresse le torse et a la main qui tremble]

- [gémit] hmmmm c'est bon… continue…

.

La jeune femme s'autorisa un léger sourire avant de déboutonner la chemise lentement… embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle voyait, les pectoraux puissants et lisses, les tétons qu'elle lécha langoureusement, l'estomac, le nombril… avant de s'approcher de la boucle du pantalon.

- [halète] hnnnnn [essaye de stopper Sade doucement] arrête… ou je vais…

- [caresse l'érection du bout des doigts à travers le jean de Zechs et se lèvres] Pourquoi ?

- Je… hannnn [mais comment fait-elle & ?]

.

Sade avait déboutonné la ceinture et le jean de Zechs si vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf. Sade mesura l'envie de Zechs… et elle était vertigineuse.

Elle déglutit.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ?

.

Sade, trop saisie par la vision n'avait pas remarqué que Zechs était à présent assis. Elle ne put que balbutier un misérable :

- Euh…

- [ôte l'attache de la combinaison qui se trouve sur la nuque de Sade qui se retrouve la poitrine nue] Tu es magnifique Sade Maxwell… A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

- [atrocement gênée, essaie de reprendre contenance, touche la poitrine nue de son futur amant du bout des doigts…de ses deux mains] Oh je t'en prie ! Non… c'est toi…

- Non c'est toi… tellement belle…. [trace son cou, sa gorge, sa poitrine du bout des doigts,]

- Zechs hnnnnnn [les doigts se font griffes sur le torse, puis se faufilent vers le boxer Gundim Klein]

- Hnnnn et tellement… [lèche le cou tout en malaxant doucement la poitrine, soupesant dans ses mains la chair frémissante] j'ai envie [chuchote] de te [trace de la langue une ligne de la gorge au creux de ses seins] goûter [lèche le creux de ses seins, puis la poitrine eux-mêmes.

La jeune femme en était réduit aux gémissements alors qu'ils avaient à peine commencé.

A croire qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience…

Mais elle avait eu des rapports sexuels, des interactions

Mais jamais elle n'avait jamais…

.

- Ahh, hmmmm [caresse le membre à travers le caleçon puis sort le sexe et commence à effectuer des lents mouvements de va et vient de haut en bas. Il était si chaud et plein de vie. Si fort et palpitant (lol)

- Hnnnnnnn [lâche le téton de Sade sous l'effet explosif de sa caresse, faufile une main vers sa culotte…]

- Hooo Zechs…..ohh [halète] j'ai envie [l'embrasse] j'ai envie de toi… .

- Moi aussi [dans un souffle] tellement…..

.

.

Ils ôtèrent leur derniers vêtements et s'esclaffèrent lorsqu'ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour retirer leur chaussures,leurs pieds gonflés pour avoir trop dansé. A leur avait permis de relâcher la pression, de ne pas tout finir avant d'avoir commencé. Pour se calmer et remettre Sade aux bords de la folie sensorielle, Zechs décida de caresser de la langue tout son corps. Des orteils à l'intérieur du genou, une longue lapée… de la cuisse à son entre jambe une autre longue lapée…puis il arriva aux portes de son paradis. Il passa la langue sur la tendre corolle.

.

Sade se tendit, paniquée :

- Zechs non… ne fais pas ça…tu n'as pas à… tous le monde n'aime pas…

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde [murmure] Je veux goûter tout ton corps et découvrir tous tes trésors.

- [se tend] Oh my God ![décolle son dos du lit et attrape les draps à pleines mains] Sweet Lord…

- Hnnnnn [continue à lécher] hmmmmm tu es tellement douce à l'intérieur….

- [halète]oh Zechs !

- Hmmmm donne-toi, allez…

- [se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort, corps en sueur] …

- [est tellement tendu qu'il en a mal. Un coup de langue, une dernière caresse et…

- HANNNNNNNNNNNNN Zechssssssssss [décolle du lit, se tend et retombe sur le matelas, sans souffle]

- [ôte ses lèvres de son point de chute] Oui ma belle [embrasse son nombril] Oui [embrasse son ventre] c'est bien [embrasse le creux des seins et la caresse pour la calmer, puis l'embrasse dans le cou]

- … thanks… [voix faible, dans le coton]

- De rien. [puis avec un sourire] tout le plaisir était pour moi.

- [éclate d'un rire fatigué] si tout le plaisir était pour toi alors ma fin est proche.

- [sérieux et sincère] On est pas obligés de..

- No my love [se redresse, renverse Zechs de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve sous elle] je veux te donner le même cadeau. Et je veux te sentir en moi….

- Hnn Sade…

.

La jeune femme embrassa Zechs sur les lèvres tendrement puis se mit à laper tout son corps, s'attardant sur son torse, son ventre, son nombril et l'intérieur des cuisses. Elle passa un léger coup de langue sur la cime de son amour quand….

.

- Ahhh Sade… nonnnn.

- [lèche le membre avec gourmandise et lui décoche un sourire carnassier] quoi love ? Je suis occupée l !

- Hnnnn ... J'aimerais tellement être en toi… et si tu continues… je ne vais pas…ahhhh

- [fait la moue, lèche une dernière fois la cime puis stoppe] Ok. Moi aussi je te veux tout de suite.

- [sourire sensuel] alors vient… et déplace toi un tout petit peu. Je vais m'asseoir.

- ????????????

.

Elle obéit néanmoins et il s'assit à la tête du lit. Puis il lui tendit la main, l'attira à lui et lécha ses lèvres puis chuchota :

- Chevauche-moi

- Je, ça me gêne… [rougit]

- Je veux te voir, te sentir contre moi, comme ça [la place]

- [baisse les yeux sur la virilité]

- [relève sa tête en plaçant un doigt sous son menton, plonge ses yeux ciels dans un ciel d'orage ) Regarde-moi

.

Elle le regarda alors, les yeux remplis de fièvre, d'amour… et de confusion, avant de murmurer, un peu gênée :

- J'aurais aimé te faire un peu plus plaisir tu sais. J'aurais voulu m'occuper un peu plus de toi… ce n'est pas…

- Hmm [lui mordille la nuque] . On ne peut pas tout faire la première fois tu le sais bien. Et puis, nous avons tout le temps….

.

Un soupir

Une réponse

- C'est vrai ça, et puis on gardera ça pour la prochaine fois

.

un baiser

.

- ... Ou la fois suivante

.

Un long baiser

.

- Ou la fois suiv…annnnnnnnte

.

Zechs était entré en elle et ne bougeait plus. Il prenait le temps de savourer leur corps à corps, sa chaleur.

Ses mains étaient sur ses reins, et celles de Sade sur ses épaules, et a aucun moment ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fermé les yeux.

Leurs orbes étaient complètement soudés. Sade se mordait la lèvre. Les sensations étaient intenses.

S'il bougeait il allait la tuer.

Le jeune homme se retenait à grand peine de ne pas jouir.

Les préliminaires, le corps de la femme qu'il aimait, sa chaleur…c'était trop. Mais il devait se retenir.

Il ne devait pas bouger.

Il n'était plus question de timidité là, il était question d'amour.

En pénétrant son corps, il entrait dans son univers à elle.

Elle devait lui montrer qu'il était le bienvenu. Il s'agissait de son corps et il fallait qu'elle donne son feu vert.

Il fallait que la barrière de se rompe définitivement, comme on rompt un hymen.

Sauf que là c'était l'hymen de l'amour car apparemment son cœur était vierge, il le voyait dans son regard.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Il lui lança un regard qui signifiait purement et simplement « invites-moi à entrer »

.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas et elle avait de plus en plus chaud.

Il fallait qu'il se mette en mouvement, il le fallait.

Ou elle deviendrait folle. A moins qu'elle ne le fut déj ?

Il la regardait, de ce regard si doux et pourtant si brûlant… .

Il avait très envie d'elle, elle sentait son sexe s'épanouir en elle, mais il refusait de bouger. Souhaitait-il la torturer et se torturer par la même occasion ?

.

Non, _elle_ bougerait.

Elle ferait tout le travail s'il le fallait.

Elle lui décocha un sourire carnassier.

Et fit un premier mouvement qui lui coupa le souffle.

- [soupir] haaaaaaaaaan [se tut, gênée]

- Hmmm ne te retiens pas

- [monte et descend une seconde fois] hmmm

- Hmm

- Je… je veux… je veux plus…

.

.

Et sur cette constatation elle se mit à le chevaucher comme une damnée,

déchaînée, avec une telle effervescence que le lit se mit à grincer en signe de protestation.

Elle le voulait au point qu'elle se crut possédée, et se surprit à prier pour son salut, crucifiée qu'elle était par un épieu de chair.

Zechs la rapprocha de lui, léchant avidement son cou, la prenant plus dans ses bras, voulant sentir tout son corps et s'ajuster à son rythme, leurs corps en sueur se collèrent l'un à l'autre, se reconnaissant, s'apprivoisant, s'appartenant.

L'adonis se sentit sur le point de craquer et voulut emmener la belle avec lui pour le plus beau des voyages.

.

Zechs reprit le contrôle de leur union et l'obligea doucement à ralentir l'allure et attendit d'être complètement en elle, jusqu'à la garde. Sade était échevelée, la respiration saccadée soulevant sa poitrine moite par à coups. Il la serra contre lui et lui murmura, lui mordillant l'oreille

.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Te quiero. I love you. Ich liebe dich. Ti amo Je te le dirais dans toutes les langues hmmm si je les ah oui là, comme ça connaissait toutes [dico love]

- I love you .[mono love]

- Viens, viens…doucement. Doucement et fort

- [monte et descend, ferme les yeux] ahhhhhhhh

- Encore hm [ferme les yeux puis se reprend : veut voir son visage]

- [monte et descend, bouge les hanches pour le sentir profondément].Hm.

.

Un chuchotement indéniablement rauque et masculin :

- Tu vas me tuer

.

Une réponse féminine et féline :

- Encore…

.

Une dernière poussée, des doigts entrelacés aveuglément :

- Ahhhh !

- Ahhhh !

.

Zechs et Sade avait presque joui en même temps.

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire une telle communion.

Si il y a bien un mot.

Communion.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, échangeant un regard empli de tendresse.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur une tempe moite et caressa une chevelure emmêlée.

Il sourit doucement.

Il n'avait jamais autant détendu ses zygomatiques.

Normal : il était heureux, il avait retrouvé la moitié de son coeur.

.

Sade souriait aussi.

Elle avait envie de rire, de chanter (non ça elle l'avait déjà fait)

Bref, elle avait envie de vivre. Zechs voulut se retirer pour lui apporter plus de confort mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement : elle voulait le garder en elle encore un tout petit peu.

Ils se regardèrent. Le jeune homme la questionna du regard et ce qu'il y vit lui fit comprendre qu'il était plus que le bienvenu chez elle.

**Bienvenu chez moi, tu seras bienvenu chez moi….**

.

Sade dit alors à Zechs :

- [joueuse] Surtout évites de dire que je suis belle, que tu n'attendais que moi là parce que je ne te croirais pas. Là je ressemble…

- [joueur] Sincèrement ? A un chien mouillé avec tes cheveux plaqués sur la tête…

- [éclate de rire] Tu t'es pas regard ? Comme tu es romantique sexy épouvantail Zechsy…

- [sourit] Chien mouillé ou non pour moi tu restes celle que j'aime… . Depuis le temps de tes cuisses de grenouilles…

.

**I loved the girl, I love the woman **_J'ai__ aimé la fille, à present j'aime la femme****_

**Turn your love around **_Dirige__ ton amour (vers moi)_

- Dis Zechs, t'aurais un bounty?

- [Ne comprends pas mais il est un peu blond et ce que femme veut… ] Euh non pas vraiment mais on peut demander à la batterie de servantes s'il y en a dans les placards pourquoi ?

- Parce que [l'embrasse] j'aimerais prolonger mon goût de paradis… parce que mon dieu n'est pas encore prêt à m'y emmener…

- [éclate de rire] non ma belle. J'ai peut-être l'apparence d'un dieu, mais je ne suis qu' un homme… .

- [sérieusement] et je ne t'en aime encore plus.

.

Rigole puis elle se lève doucement, laissant Zechs se retirer d'elle… :

- Alors comme ça tu veux un bounty hein…

- [éclate de rire]

.

Le jeune homme la tacla et ils tombèrent du lit en riant comme les baleines du pote d'Oum le Dauphin, roulant l'un sur l'autre comme on roule sur le sable

.

**Les yeux dans l'eau…..**

.

**Leur rêve était trop beau.** A trop rouler inconsidérément sans regarder où ils allaient et de plus en plus vite, Sade se cogna contre le mur et fut sonnée et dans sa chute assomma Zechs.

.

**Que l'amour était violent…**

**Violent comme un volcan**

**Mais violent par deux dents (nan c'est dedans mais bon c'est Garou et loool)**

.

.

**Owari**** Heartbreaker !!!!! Bientôt le bouquet final !**

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu

SAPP¨Y SAAAP AHHHHH!

Oui je suis romantique comme une porte de prison, quoique...

ok : une prison colombienne alors

A plus !

.

Mithy [vous êtes gâtés : deux up en une journée -)]


End file.
